Wasted
by hOtlilmofo
Summary: Kate Preston is very close to her older half-brother, Colby Lopez. Jon Good is Colby's best friend. Kate and Jon can't seem to ever get along. In fact, they're both quick to admit that they hate each other. No one understands why, as they had gotten along when they first met. However, they share a secret. One neither wants to get out. But it might not be up to them.
1. Chapter 1

Wasted

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is fictional. I only own Kate.

* * *

**A/N: This is my new Dean Ambrose story. Obviously I have a self control problem, as I just posted my Out of Control sequel, and I'm working on Dominos. But...I just can't help myself. Hope you guys enjoy. Please keep me posted on what you think :) Love you guys!**

* * *

"I really can't wait for you to come home. It sucks not seeing my big brother for so long," Kate Preston told her older, half-brother over the phone.

"I know. It'll be nice to have a few days off, too. And I did call to talk to you, I also need a favor," Colby Lopez, otherwise known as Seth Rollins, told her.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Jon is coming with me. So, can you run to my house when you get a chance and make sure the guestroom is good? I put some of my stuff in there just to store it until I had time to sort through it all."

"Doesn't he have anywhere else to go? I feel like they have shelters for rabies-infested animals that no one wants," she bitterly quipped.

"Come on. Don't call him an animal."

"You're right. That's insulting to the animals. Let me try again…maybe he can find a short pier to take a long walk off of. Or the top of a building he can fall off of?"

"Kate, come on. He's my best friend. Can't you two just get along…ever?" he asked.

"Hmmm…ever? No," she replied. "He's a fucking douchebag, and he's an asshole to me whenever the opportunity presents itself…or when he created an opportunity because he's that much of a piece of shit."

"And I'll make sure that he behaves himself. Please?" Colby begged her.

"Ugh fine. I'll stop by your house tomorrow before I go to work and make sure it's good enough for the dickhead, even though he belongs in a cage," Kate relented. "But remember…you owe me now, my friend."

He laughed. "Of course. We're gonna go out Friday night," he offered.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I can't believe my brother…my own flesh and blood is going to force me to see that brainless buffoon. I enjoy my life so much more when he's nowhere near me," she complained, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way."

"That's a slap in the face. Col, don't be a douche. Clearly fuckface has been influencing your behavior," she snapped.

Colby laughed. "Okay, I'm sorry, my darling sister. I will do my best to referee the two of you when you fight like dogs."

"Ugh. You're such a pain in my ass," Kate groaned.

"But you love me anyway."

"You're teetering on that fine line between loving you and smothering you in your sleep," she told him.

"Yeah. Yeah. Alright. I've gotta go. I promised Jon that we would leave by two-thirty, so we'll have some extra time to hang out in LA. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright. Be safe. And if you decide to drop him off in the middle of a desert to die, I'll be eternally grateful," Kate said.

"You're so mean."

"Well, he says the same shit about me to you."

"True."

"Alright. Be safe. I love you, Col."

"Love you, too."

"Bye." The twenty-six year old brunette hung up the phone. She glanced at the clock. It was two-twenty-nine.

Kate couldn't wait for the workday to be over already. She maintained a position as a Human Resources executive for a corporate bank, which meant she spent the hours of about eight to five sitting at a desk. But she made six figures, which, for only being twenty-six, was impressive. Of course, she had plenty of connections. Not to mention, Kate had a lot of money and didn't necessarily need to work anyway.

Kate had been married to the Chief Financial Officer of said corporate bank. She had been married for only two years when she caught him cheating on her and divorced him. He was the one who elected to pay her alimony, in hopes that it would make the divorce quick and less acrimonious, and she wouldn't argue that. She enjoyed working. Of course working with her ex-husband wasn't always easily, especially when they both worked with the woman he had cheated on her with…his secretary. But they made it work. And truth be told, Kate and Tom, her ex, didn't hate each other. But it was terribly uncomfortable at times.

Colby and Kate had the same mother but different fathers. However, they were close enough in age that they had been inseparable from the day she was born. When Colby was on the road during his early days as a wrestler, she would join him whenever she could.

That's how she met the famous Jonathan Good. He was her brother's best friend. And, at first, she got along really well with him. But they had grown to hate each other over the last few years. They could barely be in the same room with each other without going at it, flinging insults, profanities, and hurtful words.

Kate dreaded having to see Jon again. Granted, she only saw him maybe once every month or two. But she still hated having to grin and bear it.

* * *

"Are you finally off of the phone?" Jon questioned Colby, while he was sitting in the driver's seat of the rented car that had been sitting in the hotel parking lot.

"Yeah," Colby replied, getting into the passenger's seat and shutting the door.

"Who were you talking to? Leighla?"

"Nah…Kate."

"Ugh. Why the fuck would you waste your time talking to that stupid bitch?"

"She's my sister, bro. Don't call her that."

"She's also a bitch. That isn't my fault."

"Seriously, Jon?" Colby shot.

"Alright. Alright. Did you tell her that I'm gonna be coming home with you?"

"Yeah…"

"Was she pissed?" Jon asked with a smirk.

"Yes. Very pissed," Colby replied with an eye roll.

"Ha. Awesome."

"Can you two ever even try to get along?"

"No. I really fucking hate her."

"Well, you're my Best Man. Kate is Leighla's Maid of Honor. You have to walk down the aisle together at our wedding, you know."

"Oh God. Don't remind me. I don't want to be photographed with her."

"Oh shut up about it, Jon. You're being a pain in my ass. Kate's my sister. I love her. And, as my best friend, you're gonna have to deal with that."

"Yeah. I know. But no one said I had to be happy about it."

"You're ridiculous," Colby groaned. "You act like she's some evil troll out to get you. Do you know I was afraid that when you met her, I was afraid that you were going to try to be with her? And you got along for a while, too. I don't know what the hell happened, but you've been a douche to her ever since."

"First of all, it isn't just me. She's a bitch to me, too. And secondly, I have no interest in dating your sister. Hell, her own husband had no interest in dating her either," he quipped.

"Shut the fuck up about her marriage, Jon. Tom was an asshole who cheated on her. That wasn't her fault."

"Maybe she wasn't putting out," Jon replied with a shrug.

"What did I say?! She's my sister. I don't want to hear that," Colby firmly spoke.

"Fine. Then, let's change the subject. Every time I hear your sister's name, I can't control what comes out of my mouth."

"Fine," Colby agreed. "So, are you still talking to Renee?"

"Nah. She's a great girl and all. I'm just…I don't want to be attached to anyone. You know me. I don't do relationships or that emotional bullshit, and she seemed to be acting like that, so I had to cut it off."

"Yeah, but you're getting older, bro. You're not gonna want to be alone forever," Colby pointed out.

"I'm not worried about it," he replied with a shrug. "You want that whole on person forever kind of life. And I'm happy you have Leighla. She's awesome. That's just not for me. At least not now," he explained.

"Well, you should at least start thinking about it."

"Maybe."

"So, we're gonna go out Friday night. There's this great bar a couple of blocks away from my house. So, I figure we can go there," Colby told his friend.

"Sounds good to me," Jon agreed.

"Cool."

"Is your sister gonna be joining us?"

"Yup, so if you could not be a dick to her, I'd really appreciate it."

Jon rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll try not to be completely mean to her. But I'm sorry, I can't be nice to her. I really can't stand her."

"That's fine. I just want to be able to enjoy my evening with my future wife, best friend, and sister without any issues," Colby explained.

"I will do my absolute best to avoid any knockdown, drag out brawls with Satan's favorite creation," Jon assured him with a smile.

Colby shot him a glare. "You really can't help yourself, can you?"

Jon shrugged. "What can I say? I wish she didn't exist."

"That's a bit harsh. She's a good person. If you knew her, instead of just being a complete and utter dick to her, you'd probably like her."

"Yeah. No thank you. Having had the unfortunate experience of having met her is more than enough for me."

"Bullshit. You know, if you were less of an ass to her, you'd probably be trying to sleep with her."

"God no. Don't insult me like that."

Colby shook his head with a smirk. "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Wasted

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This did not actually happen in real life. I own Kate.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I've got some follows and favorites already, which is awesome. I also have two reviews, so thank you to the anonymous guest and to xSamiliciousx for the reviews :) Here's the next chapter! I'd love some more reviews to hear what you guys think so far! Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

"Seriously, control yourself when we get out there. Please, I'm begging you. I'm tired. I really don't want to deal with you two fighting," Colby pleaded with Jon, as they were getting off of the airplane. It was Friday morning, and Kate was picking the pair up. She had taken the day off from work in order to do so.

"I'll try, but I make no promises," Jon offered.

"Oh gee. How reassuring that is," he shot back, knowing that he meant that he would be a dick to Kate.

The two walked off of the place, headed to the gate where Kate would be waiting for them. Colby hoped that Jon would be able to at least not be nasty to his sister. He really wasn't in the mood to pull the pair apart when it came to blows.

Colby and Jon headed out. Colby immediately spotted his sister and walked in her direction. Jon followed close behind with a scowl on his face. "Kate!" he greeted her and pulled her in for a hug as soon as he reached her.

"Hey Col! It's so great to see you," she said with a smile, wrapping her arms around her older brother. She noticed Jon standing there. "Oh. And you brought it with you."

The siblings pulled apart. "Really, Kate? Don't be nasty."

"I can't help myself. Just seeing him brings out the bitch in me."

Jon smirked. "Oh don't give me all of the credit. You were a complete cunt to begin with," he replied, following his words with a smile.

"Oh Jon. How I've not missed your incessant need to remind me that you're still alive. Clearly, dreams do not come true," she sharply shot back.

"That's mutual," he piped in.

"Okay, you two. Please let's have a pleasant time. I really don't feel like dealing with the two of you fighting," Colby scolded the pair.

"Sorry," Kate apologized.

"I'd apologize, but I meant everything that I said," Jon shot back.

"I really hate you," Kate told Jon. She turned to Colby. "Can we just leave him there? I'm sure there's someone who'd like to pick up a stray."

"No. Besides, he's staying at my house, not your apartment."

"Ugh. Can I at least put him in the trunk and stop short a few times?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

Colby rolled his eyes. "Okay, let's get going. I'm going to lose my mind if I have to deal with this for much longer," he told the pair.

"Alright. You guys didn't check any bags?" Kate questioned.

"Are you new to this or something? We never check bags," Jon snapped at her.

"You know, you're free to go fuck yourself and walk to Colby's house," she shot right back with a sarcastic smile.

"Better than fucking you. The last thing I would want is to catch whatever it is that you've got," he retorted.

"Alright, you two really need to cut the shit out," Colby firmly spoke. He was only minutes into this and was already sick of listening to them flinging insults at each other.

"Sorry, Col. He just keeps trying to push my buttons, and he's really good at it," Kate explained herself.

"Let's just go to your car and get to my house. And I really don't want to hear another word from either one of you. Understand?" Colby instructed them, acting as if he were the parent with Kate and Jon as the children.

"Yes," Kate replied, feeling badly for putting her brother in this position.

Colby looked at Jon. "What?" the Superstar known as Dean Ambrose questioned.

"Do you understand, Jon?" Colby asked, through gritted teeth, his eyes burning into his best friend.

"Yeah. Yeah," he replied, waving his best friend off.

"Good. Now, let's go."

* * *

The car ride to Colby's house was very similar to the airport scene. Kate and Jon continued exchanging insults while being scolded by Colby for doing so.

When Kate pulled her 2014 Moonlight Blue Metallic Audi A8 into Colby's driveway, Colby practically flew out of the car, ready to strangle both his sister and his best friend. Kate popped open the trunk, as she got out of the car. Jon got out, as well. The two men grabbed their bags from the trunk and headed to Colby's front door, followed by Kate.

The three walked into his house. "Ah. Home sweet home," Colby breathed, happy to finally be home and able to live a semi-normal life for the next couple of days.

"And Leighla should be home in a couple of hours," Kate piped in.

"I can't wait to see her," Colby spoke of his fiancée and Kate's best friend.

"She misses you so much."

"I miss her, too. That's the one thing that really sucks about this job."

"Agreed. I miss you, too."

"Wow. You're a psychopath with feelings. That's pretty crazy. I didn't realize you had something like a soul," Jon spoke, eliciting an eye roll from both Kate and Colby.

"Alright. That is my cue to go home," Kate said, not in the mood to fight with Jon anymore.

"You really don't have to go," Colby told her.

"It'd just be better for the both of us to not have to deal with you anymore," Jon said with a patronizing smile.

"No wonder why you don't have a girlfriend," Kate quipped.

"Yeah. I'd much rather be divorced because my own significant other didn't even want to be with me anymore and had to bang some slut behind your back to be happy," Jon shot, continuing to smile at her.

"Seriously, bro?" Colby asked, shooting a glare in his direction.

"It's fine. Anyway, I have to go home and take care of some things and get ready to go out tonight. Oh…what's the plan, by the way?"

"Hopefully, you catch a stomach virus or get hit by a bus and can't come out," Jon said, though he was completely ignored.

"Well, I was thinking that since none of us really want to drive, we can just take a cab," he suggested.

"Alright. What time?"

"I guess around nine. I'll know for sure when I talk to Leighla."

"Alright. Sounds good. I'll meet you guys there. I think some people from work might be there, too. So…"

"IS your ex-husband gonna be there with the infamous secretary? You know the one that he was screwing behind your back while you were married to him?" Jon asked with a hopeful smile adorning his face.

"Go fuck yourself. I'll see you later, Col. I'm glad you're home," she said, giving her brother a genuine smile. "It sucks when you're away."

Colby gave his sister a hug. "I'm happy to be home. I miss you when I'm gone. I wish you could come on the road with me."

"Oh God. I would fucking kill myself if I had to see your trashy ass every fucking day," Jon continued with his comments.

The siblings ignored him. "Well, just let me know the time, and I'll see you later," Kate said, heading towards the door.

"Definitely," Colby agreed. "Bye, Kate."

"Bye Col. And Jon, please choke on your own dick, seeing as you're the only one who'd put that thing in their mouth." With that, Kate left.

"Dude, can you quit being such a piece of shit to my sister," Colby scolded Jon.

"I fucking hate her. I don't think I've ever hated someone so much," he said, shaking his head.

"You were a complete douchebag to her. Don't bring up Tom. That's crossing a line," he spoke, aggravated.

"I'm just trying to make her see that she's a complete failure at life. That's all," Jon defended himself. "I want her to see that her own husband didn't love her, and no one else on this planet ever will either."

Colby shook his head. "Bro, don't ruin tonight. Please. Just stay away from Kate. Can you do that for me?"

Jon nodded. "Unless there's a bar fight. Because I'd be stupid to not break a beer bottle and cut her with it," he added with a shrug. "It would be a golden opportunity that I wouldn't be able to pass up."

"You're so fucked up. Seriously, don't fuck with her. I don't care how much you hate her. Just do it for me. Please," Colby begged.

"Ugh. Fine. I will put forth the effort to not be anywhere near your slutty sister tonight, while we're out," he relented, shaking his head and throwing his arms up.

"Thank you. Besides, maybe you'll find some chick you can amuse yourself with," Colby pointed out.

"Fine. Maybe Kate's a hoe and will probably be all over me."

"If she had a knife in her hand, sure. If not, I can guarantee that she'd be nowhere near you," Colby assured him.

Jon rolled his eyes. "She'd still be all over me."

Colby stifled a laugh. "You're such a dick."

He clutched his hand over his heart. "You really think so?" Jon hopefully asked. "Thanks man. That means so much to me."

"You're seriously fucked up," Colby spoke.

"You know…this may come as a surprise, but you're not the first person to tell me that," Jon replied. "But I do appreciate the compliment. I'm flattered that you think so."

"Sometimes I wonder if you actually do have something mentally wrong with you…like legitimately wrong with you," he breathed, shaking his head.

"You may be surprised to hear this, too, but you're not the first person to tell me that either," Jon said with a wide smile.

"Really? Because somehow I'm not at all surprised to hear that."

Jon laughed. "Man, I love you…like a brother…but not like Kate was my sister. I give you a lot of credit. I probably would have suffocated myself if she was my sister. Or her. Actually, I probably would have suffocated her."

"Maybe you wouldn't hate her so much, if she was your sister."

"I'd probably hate her more than I already do."

"Is that possible?" Colby questioned.

"If she was my sister, it would be very possible."


	3. Chapter 3

Wasted

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and did not happen in real life. And Kate is mine.

* * *

**A/N: I'm truly appreciating the love I'm getting from you guys. Huge thanks to Ams, Sonib89 (who reads everything and always reviews. You're the best), ThatGirl54, xSamiliciousX, and bella315. The reviews make me very happy. I'm addicted to writing this story, which is proving itself to be a problem with the other two stories I'm currently working on, but I can't help myself. I'm obsessed with Dean Ambrose. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I promise the real action is coming up...very, very soon :) Love you guys XoXoXo**

* * *

That night, Kate was ready to meet everyone at the nearby bar, Highlights. She had been a little nervous, considering the fact that not only would Jon be there, but odds were her ex-husband, Tom, would be there, as well. And she didn't want to deal with either of them. Not to mention, Jon would likely be making unnecessary comments about her divorce all night long.

Kate wanted to make sure that she looked extra good for the particularly hellish night she had to look forward to. She had on a BCBGMAXAZARIA Lacee Mesh Inset Fit and Flare dress with a pair of black Brian Atwood Bea platform pumps. She kept her long brown hair down. Her makeup was perfect with a smokey eye and mostly nude lipstick. She'd already called herself a cab to pick her up, knowing full well that she would be unable to drive home at the end of the night.

She hoped that Jon would keep his distance, seeing as she always ended up annoyed with him. Kate really just wanted to enjoy herself. That was all. Her brother was finally home. She would be with both him and her best friend. The last thing she needed was for Jon to be an asshole and ruin the entire night with his big mouth.

The cab drove up to her building, and Kate walked out of the lobby. She got into the car and quickly told the driver where she would be heading for the evening. The drive was spent hoping that she was going to have a lot of fun with no problems. Though, Kat truly doubted that she would be so lucky.

Once the driver pulled up the bar, Kate paid him and got out. She took a deep breath and walked inside. She texted Colby, letting him know that she had arrived. Within about three or so minutes, as she had begun making her way through the crowd of people, she spotted her brother looking for her. She headed over to him. His eyes caught her, and he smiled, heading towards his younger sister.

"Kate!" He pulled her in for a hug. "Come on. Let's go to the spot we've got. It's less cramped over there."

"Alright." Kate followed her brother to one of the other bars inside of the large establishment, where she saw Leighla and Jon. As the two approached the other half of their group, Leighla yelped and wrapped her arms around her best friend and future sister-in-law.

"Oh my God! I'm so happy that you're here!"

"That makes one of us," Jon quipped.

"Fuck off," Kate sneered at him, before turning back to Leighla. "I'm so happy to be here with you, too. Not that douche."

Leighla rolled her eyes. "Oh just ignore him. Jon hasn't gotten any in quite some time, and all work and no play makes Jonny a dull boy," she teased him.

"Hey! You're on my side!" he protested.

"You clearly forgot that they're best friends," Colby pointed out. "That trumps fiancée's best friend."

"I never win," Jon pouted.

"With a face like that, how could you?" Kate shot at him.

"I already got you a drink," Leighla told her, handing her best friend a Malibu and Pineapple. Kate graciously accepted the drink.

"You're the best. Ever," she said, taking a sip of her drink. "Is you-know-who here?"

Leighla frowned and nodded. "I spotted his stupid ass already. But you look really fucking hot tonight. So, he'll hate his life when he sees you."

Kate shrugged. "Eh. Whatever."

"Come on. Let's go dance!" Leighla changed the subject, her demeanor quickly becoming upbeat.

"I need to be intoxicated to dance," Kate pointed out.

"That's true. I know how to make that happen."

* * *

Four Malibu and Pineapples and three Jagerbombs later, Leighla and Kate were on the dance floor having a wonderful time. It no longer seemed to phase Kate that both her mortal enemy and ex-husband were there. She was drunk and having a blast.

"Bro, you really couldn't save me?" Jon accused, walking back over to his best friend.

Colby laughed, sipping on his beer. "What? I thought you were interested. I'm not trying to cock block you," he defended himself.

"If she said the word 'like' one more time, I might have had to punch her," he said, shaking his head. He had a beer in his own hand. "You checking Leighla out?"

"Of course. She's having a lot of fun with Kate."

"Fuck Kate. I mean…she probably shouldn't be wearing that dress out in public, especially if she wants anyone to believe that she's not a complete slut."

"Oh shut the fuck up. She's twenty-six years old. If she wants to wear a short dress to a bar, she can."

"Has she seen Tom yet?" Jon hopefully asked.

Colby shrugged. "Don't know. I've seen him."

"Ha. Maybe she'll run out of here crying."

"You have to quit saying shit like that, Jon. It's not cool. I deal with a lot of the fucked up shit you say about her, but cut it out. She's still my sister."

"Sorry, man. I get overwhelmed with hatred and run my mouth."

"Well, watch what you say."

The two drunken females returned to their spot at the bar. "Hey baby," Leighla greeted Colby, wrapping her arms around him.

"You ladies having fun out there?" Colby asked her.

"I'd hardly refer to Kate as a lady," Jon chimed in.

"Did you not hear a word I just fucking said?" Colby scolded him.

"I hate you," Kate said, looking at Jon. "But yes, we're having fun."

"Have you seen Tom?" Jon asked. "You know, your ex-husband? He's here."

"I saw him, asshole. I know he's here. Go drop dead," she nonchalantly replied, stepping up to the bar and ordering Bud Lights for both herself and Leighla.

When the bartender handed the bottles to her, Kate handed one to her best friend. "Thanks," she said with a smile. "Let's go back out there. I love this song!" Leighla grabbed Kate's hand and led her back onto the dancefloor, as Tiesto's "Wasted" blared through the bar. She turned to the guys. "Come on!"

Colby followed. Jon hesitated, but the glare he received from his best friend forced him to tag along. Leighla and Kate were dancing, with Colby kind of bobbing his head to the beat, with Jon doing the same. Colby noticed Tom in the vicinity. He leaned in towards Jon's ear.

"Can you do me a huge favor?" he asked him. Jon look over at him, gave him a look, and nodded. Colby leaned back in. "Just…show a little interest in Kate. At least while Tom is right over here."

"Uh no," Jon replied. Colby gave him a look. "I hate her."

"I don't care. Please? As my best friend who constantly talks shit about my sister and doesn't get the shit beat out of him, please? I'm begging you. He's got his secretary girlfriend with him. Please, bro?" Colby pleaded with him.

Jon scoffed. He saw Tom dancing with the infamous secretary, Chloe. They were pretty close to Kate. He hated the fact that he loved his best friend so much. "You owe me. Big fucking time."

Colby nodded and smiled. "Thank you, man."

Jon was unsure as to how he was going to go about this, considering he could potentially get punched by Kate. Then, she clearly noticed her ex-husband and his secretary. Her face ell. Jon quickly swooped in and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her against him, as he continued bobbing his head. Kate's focus shifted from the nearby couple to the man in front of her.

"Uh what the hell are you doing?" Kate asked. Truthfully, she was relieved. The last thing she wanted was to watch Tom making out with Chloe, while she was standing there alone and feeling completely pathetic.

"Pretending that I don't hate you do Tom doesn't pity you," he quipped.

"Excuse me?"

"Just drink and dance. Pretend that we're drunk strangers for a few minutes, and just go with it," Jon instructed her. "Besides, your brother would kill me if I let him see you without anyone to make him jealous."

"I doubt Tom would be jealous of you."

"He should be. I'm fucking awesome."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Well, at least I'm drunk," she said.

"Exactly. Cheers to that!" he said, clinking his beer against hers.

"You're insane. Do you know that?"

"Absolutely. Not stop talking and dance, please. We can pretend we're with other people."

"Okay." Kate was dancing, while Jon tried to mimic some of the dance moves from the guys around him, his arm still wrapped around her.

In order to continue being a dick, when Tom was close enough, Jon bumped into him. "Oh. Sorry," he apologized, pretending that he didn't know it was Tom.

"It's cool. Wait…Jon?" he asked, recognizing him.

"Oh…Tim. Right?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Tom," she corrected, giving her ex a smile.

"Oh. Right. Tom. What's up, man? It's been a while…wow…yeah…since before you were caught fucking that ugly bitch with the fake tits. Oh…wait…you must be Chloe, right? So nice to meet you," he spoke, being an asshole just to make Colby proud. "Nice to see you guys, but I gotta get back to this one. She's insatiable. Thanks for sending her my way. I have no problem taking sloppy seconds when they look like this."

"Bye," Kate firmly spoke, pulling Jon away from them. "What the fuck was that?"

Jon smirked. "He looked pretty intrigued by that dress you've got on."

"Was that really necessary?" she questioned him.

"I think so," he replied. "I never liked that douchebag."

"I'm gonna need more alcohol," she said.

"You still have half of your beer left," Jon pointed out.

Kate quickly chugged the rest of it. "Not anymore."

He gave her a nod and satisfied look. "Well played. If I didn't want to punch you in the throat, I'd be really proud of you."

"Gee. Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

Wasted

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is all a fictional figment of my imagination. And Kate is mine.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews UntilNeverDawns, ThatGirl54, bella315, Ams, xSamiliciousx, and Harla Fancy. I appreciate them very much. I'm glad that everyone seems to be enjoying this so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews will continue to be appreciated :) Hope you like the wrench thrown in here! Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna go home now?" Colby asked Kate. "You should really stay at my house."

"I'm sure. I'm just tired and want to go home," she replied. "And I'm drunk. I'm gonna go home, get some sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright. Just text me when you get there. Are you sure you're okay to go home alone?" he asked, always the protective big brother.

"Positive," she insisted.

The cab pulled up. "Alright. Don't forget to text me, please."

"I won't."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Kate got into the cab and gave the driver her address. She was pretty drunk and would have stayed, but she wasn't exactly enjoying being there with her ex-husband sucking his girlfriend's face in front of her. Not to mention, Jon was just an asshole, who wouldn't stop being a pain in her ass. Though, she did appreciate him slipping in during the Tom encounter. At least it looked like her love life was just fine, since getting divorced. Of course, Tom knew quite well that Jon and Kate didn't get along. But whatever. As long as he believed in that moment that they did, Kate didn't really care.

The cab pulled up to Kate's building. She paid him and made her way out of the car and inside of the building. The security guy at the front desk gave her a smile and nod. She returned it, just praying that she wasn't going to fall on her ass, seeing as she was still pretty drunk. She pushed the button for the elevator, waiting for it to come impatiently, as her bladder alerted her that she definitely drank more than she should have.

When the doors finally opened, Kate got inside and pushed the number three button for her floor. The doors shut, and the elevator car made its way up to Kate's floor. She was becoming quite impatient, as she pulled her apartment key out of her bra, where it had been with her ID and money so that she didn't have to bring a bag with her to the bar.

As the elevator doors opened, Kate quickly headed down the hall to her apartment—one of three apartments on the floor. Number thirty-one. She unlocked the door and shut it behind her, making sure she locked it. Kate ran into the bathroom.

Once she had taken care of her nagging bladder, Kate decided that she wanted to take a quick shower before going to bed, as she had been sweaty from drinking and dancing all night. She turned the shower on and discarded herself of her clothes. She sent a quick text message to Colby, so that he didn't get crazy, assume she was dead, and have the police show up at her apartment. She knew that he would do that, if he didn't hear from her. That was the kind of guy he was. Colby cared very much about his little sister.

Kate took her makeup remover wipe out of the bathroom cabinet and took all of the makeup off of her face. She, then, stepped into the shower. She just stood underneath the jets of water, allowing her body to enjoy the relaxing feeling that overcame her. She began washing her hair, lathering it up with shampoo.

Kate thought she heard a noise and stopped rinsing the shampoo out of her hair and listened for a moment. She couldn't hear anything. She began conditioning her hair, feeling herself relax a little bit more, though she was still drunk.

Before rinsing the conditioner out, Kate thought she heard another noise. Seeing as she had lived alone, there were many instances where she heard noises. She felt a little paranoid. Clearly, the Law and Order: Special Victims Unit marathons weren't helping much. Neither was watching the Investigation Discovery channel. They made her even more paranoid. She couldn't deal with any drama right now.

She kept telling herself that she was just being crazy and drunk. Moments later, Kate felt a breeze, before the shower curtain was pulled open, revealing Jon, who was quickly pulling his clothes off.

"You fucking asshole! You scared the shit out of me!" she scolded him.

He rolled his eyes. "You're so jumpy…and overdramatic," he said, tossing his button-down shirt onto her bathroom floor. He unbuckled his belt and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pushing them down his legs. He kicked them from around his ankles, while Kate went back to rinsing the conditioner out of her hair, trying to regain composure. Jon pulled his socks off, followed by his wifebeater. He quickly rid himself of his boxers, before stepping into the shower to join her. His hands quickly grabbed her by the hips.

"How did you even get in? I locked the door," Kate questioned.

"One of the many reasons I can't stand you: you're an idiot. You gave me the key last time. Remember?"

"Oh…yeah. That was like a month ago. I have a lot of shit going on."

"Yeah. Obsessing over your failed shitty marriage. How busy you must be," he retorted, before pulling her against his body. Kate rested her hands on his muscled biceps.

"How'd you escape without being interrogated?" Kate asked.

"Well, apparently, you're the only one interrogating me tonight. I saw some girl who looked tired. I told Col I was hitting on her and shit and said I was going home with her. He was all over Leighla, so he had no idea that I didn't even talk to her. I left when she did, took a cab, and here I am. She was ugly anyway."

"It's not like you fucking an ugly chick would have really surprised anyone, Casanova," Kate quipped.

"Yeah. You're right. I've been fucking you for what? Six years now?"

She rolled her eyes. "I bet. You wouldn't fuck me if you thought I was ugly."

"That's true. Your only redeeming qualities are all physical," Jon agreed.

"Just shut the fuck up before I don't let you fuck me," she shot.

Jon leaned in and kissed her hungrily. Her arms found their way around his neck. The six-foot-four Superstar lifted Kate up and pressed her back to the granite tiled shower wall. His hands grasped her ass, as he lowered her onto his rock hard erection.

Kate let out a loud moan. "Oh God. If you didn't have such a big cock, you might actually be completely useless to me," she told him.

"I keep telling you that you're a massive slut. But you deny it, and then, go and say shit like that and prove me right."

She gave him a smirk, no longer wanting to bicker with him. Jon began thrusting in and out of her, her back still against the shower wall, his hands finding their way onto her hips, as he used her body to make him feel good.

"Oh my God. This feels amazing," he groaned, trying to keep steady on his feet.

"Look at that. One thing you're good at in this world," she quipped.

"Shut up. Your voice is a turn off," he shot back.

"I fucking hate you."

"It's mutual." Jon pulled out of her and put her down. He turned Kate around and bent her over. She held onto the wall, as he grabbed her hips and aimed himself back into her. "Fuck. You feel amazing. I don't know you can be such a big whore, but you're still so tight."

"Luck, I guess," she replied, rolling her eyes on his comment. He began pounding into her roughly. "Your cock is so amazing," she moaned.

"I know it is," he arrogantly replied, his eyes taking in the sight of her bent over in front of him, as he hammered himself into her roughly. As much as they could not stand each other in any and all social situations, neither Jon nor Kate could deny how much they truly enjoyed having sex with each other.

"I love it when you fuck me," she groaned.

"God, you're such a slut."

"That makes two of us," she quipped.

He nodded in agreement. "I'm getting close," Jon told her, as his thrusts got deeper and slower. "You're still on birth control, right?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Good. I wouldn't want to end up with you having my kid. That'd be fucking terrible," he told her. She turned around and glared at him.

"Just shut your big fucking mouth and focus on what you're supposed to be doing, you fucking douchebag," Kate demanded, finding herself getting irritated by him.

"Sheesh. Fine."

Jon's grasp on her hips got tighter, as the two released a series of pleasurable moans and groans, until Jon finally came inside of her. The pair remained in the same position for a few moments, before he pulled out of her. The two were out of breath.

"Oh my God," Jon breathed. "Nothing feels as good as fucking you, Kate. I hope you know that."

"That's mutual," Kate told him, standing upright.

He looked down at her body. "If you weren't such a raging bitch, you seriously would be…like…the woman of my dreams. You are really fucking hot."

"Yeah. Well…your body is really…hot. I feel like you've been getting hotter and hotter, in the last few months."

Jon smugly smiled. "Yeah. I can't help that."

"You're such an arrogant prick."

"I don't have a problem with that," he replied. '"I like being arrogant. And I can be now. Not only am I an amazing wrestler, but now I make a lot of money. So, I can back my arrogance up. So…hey…you're a gold-digger…if I didn't want to stab you so badly, I might actually have a real chance with you."

"Fuck you, asshole. I'm not a gold-digger. I make my own money," she shot back.

"Yeah, Ms. Alimony."

"Either quit being a fucking dickhead, and you can fuck me again in a little while, or get the fuck out of her. I may still be drunk, but I'm not stupid."

"You don't have to be drunk to be stupid. You're habitually stupid," he corrected.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Leave," she directed him.

"No. No…I'll stop," he told her.

"Are you gonna be able to control that fucking mouth?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'll behave," Jon assured her. "As long as I focus on anything other than how much I can't stand you."

"Fine. You'll be better off just being quiet," Kate suggested.

"You're probably right." She picked up the bar of soap. "I'll take that," Jon said, grabbing it out of her hand. He brought her back against his chest and reached around her, onto her stomach, as he began rubbing a thick lathering of soap all over her body, massaging her muscles in the process. Kate leaned her head back against him.

"I love when you do this," she admitted, her voice coming off as more of a moan.

"Yeah…" he spoke, refraining from making any rude comments.

"Are you sleeping over? Or are you leaving soon?" Kate asked.

Jon shrugged. "I didn't think it through. I just really wanted to get my hands on you and bang the shit out of you," he replied.

"Well…it has been a while," she agreed. "I figured you'd be banging some ring rats and wouldn't even think about me when you came here."

"Uh. No. Don't be stupid. Ring rats don't seem nearly as exciting when I'm fucking you. You're a lot hotter than any of them are. They're usually…I dunno…kind of trashy, too. The fact that I can hate you as much as I do and still have incredible, mind-blowing sex with you…I mean…that's pretty impressive to me."

"Can't say I disagree."


	5. Chapter 5

Wasted

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Kate is my property.

* * *

**A/N: Mwahahaha no one expected that curveball! Lol I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. A huge shoutout to my awesome reviewers: xSamiliciousx, Harla Fancy (who is awesome for also giving me a heads up that the chapter wasn't coming up when it should have been), Ams, ThatGirl54, and my anonymous guest. You guys are seriously the best! I appreciate all of the readers, followers, and favoriters, as well. Enjoy! Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

The next morning, Kate woke up without much of a hangover, which was surprisingly to her, considering how much she drank. She was also all alone in her bed. Though that wasn't exactly a surprise. Typically, after numerous rounds of incredible sex, Kate would wake up, and Jon would usually be gone. She didn't really mind that much, either. He was a pain in her ass when they weren't having sex. The last thing she wanted to do was wake up to him stringing a bunch of insults together and directing them at her.

The only reminder of the previous night was the fact that her entire body was sore, especially her lady bits. At least she felt completely satisfied, even if it was because of Jon. At least he served some purpose for her. And as much as she hated to admit it, Kate really, really enjoyed sleeping with him.

She glanced over at the night table next to her bed. Her cell phone was there, charging, with a blinking indicator light. Kate reached over, unplugged it, and took it, finally noticing that it was already noon. To be fair, she did remember that the sun had been coming up when she finally fell asleep with Jon. She had a text message from her brother.

'Hey. Come over when you wake up. Hope you're not too hungover. Love you.'

Kate put the phone down and sat up. She finally noticed the glass of water and two Advil sitting on her dresser with a piece of paper that had a note scribbled on it. She stood up and walked over to the set up. Kate took the note and read it.

'Don't want you to be too hungover. You're a bitch enough without one. See you later,' she read.

She raised an eyebrow. Jon never did things like that for her. Not in a number of years. She shrugged and popped the two pills in her mouth, before she chugged the glass of water. Kate knew that she needed another shower, seeing as she spent the entire night having sex and probably smelled like Jon. And under no circumstances did she want her brother to have even the slightest, most miniscule inkling that she was sleeping with his best friend. Hell, she didn't want a soul on earth to know about that. It would be embarrassing to admit that the man she fought with constantly was too good in the sack to not sleep with, and she kept coming back for more…well…he came back for more, but she wasn't opposed to it either way.

Their escapades began soon after they met. Kate and Jon went out with Colby and a bunch of their friends, got drunk, and ended up back at his house. And every time that they were anywhere near each other and intoxicated, they would end up together, one way or another. Of course, when it started they got along great. But over the years, even though they grew to hate each other, their drunken escapades never ceased. It didn't matter how much the pair couldn't stand each other, they both enjoyed sleeping with each other. In fact, they wouldn't admit it to each other, but they looked forward to it.

Truthfully, Kate didn't believe that Colby would be the least bit upset about it. After all, he was engaged to Leighla, and she had been best friend with her for a long time before Colby started dating her. Besides, he had always been trying to fix their relationship and get them to spend time together and get along.

After she had showered, Kate slipped on a pair of short denim shorts and a man's white button-down dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, tucked into her shorts, leaving the top few buttons open. Kate had the shirt sitting in her closet for the longest time. She thought that she had accidentally taken it when she moved out of the house she shared with Tom and just forgot to give it back to him. At least that was the only explanation she could come with in her head for it being there. She threw her hair up in a messy bun. She put on a little makeup, so that she looked slightly more awake than she actually was. Kate grabbed her daily bag, a black Gucci Emily Guccissima Leather Shoulder bag, threw her phone into it. She pulled her Kate Spade Carmel black sunglasses out and put them on top of her head. She flipped her Jimmy Choo Prova Patent Leather Wedge Sandals on, grabbed her keys off of her key holder, on the wall next to her door. Kate left her apartment, locking the door behind her.

She made her way onto the elevator. Kate just wanted to go back to sleep. But she didn't really get much time to see Colby and wanted to use the time she did have as best she could. She had always been really close to her big brother. She dreaded every time he would have to leave. They had been best friends since she was born. And the fact that her father left really early on, Colby had always been her protector. They barely fought as children. In high school, they were always hanging out in the same circles. When he would wrestle, Kate would be front row, cheering her favorite person on. And she adored him. He had always taken care of her. Hell, when she and Tom split up, Kate temporarily moved in with her brother, at his request. Colby was her best friend and the most important member of her family. Kate had a good relationship with her mother, knew her father, though he was never consistently in the picture, and even had a good relationship with Colby's dad. But she wasn't as close to anyone as she was to her brother.

Once the elevator doors opened, Kate stepped out. She said hello to the security guard, before exiting the building through the garage. She made her way to her car and got in. Kate put her sunglasses over her eyes and drove out of the garage, heading to Colby's house.

The drive was quick, which wasn't much of a surprise, as she only lived ten minutes away from him. She pulled into his driveway. Kate got out of the car, grabbing her bag. She walked to the front door and, using her key, let herself in. She immediately found Leighla, Colby, and Jon lounging around the living room.

"Morning sunshine," Leighla greeted, looking quite hungover.

"Good morning," Kate reciprocated, dropping her bag on the floor, taking her sunglasses off and putting them on the side table, and walking passed Jon on the loveseat. She sat next to her best friend on the larger couch. Kate wrapped an arm around Leighla's shoulders. Her brother's blue-eyed brunette fiancée cuddled up to her.

"You want some coffee?" Colby offered his sister.

"Um…is that a real question? I would love some," she accepted.

"I'll get it for you," Colby said, getting up and heading into the kitchen.

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"Why do you seem so cheery? Did you get laid or something? You don't even seem hungover," Leighla commented.

"Eh. I had some Advil and some water this morning," she replied, sending a look in Jon's direction.

"She was probably gangbanged when she went home. Probably got rehydrated from those kinds of fluids," he quipped raising an eyebrow at her.

"You're such a fucking prick," she groaned.

"No. That wasn't me. It was more like a hundred other guys," he replied.

"That's exactly what happened," Kate sarcastically replied. "You must have been watching through my window. I bet you're so jealous you weren't invited."

"No. I just know what a huge slut you are. And I wouldn't want to be anywhere near that. I don't want to catch any of your diseases."

"Okay, you two. That's enough. Jon, stop calling my sister a slut. We both know she isn't," Colby scolded, walking back into the room. He handed the mug of coffee to his very grateful sister, who gave him a smile.

"Speak for yourself," Jon muttered.

"Thanks," she said, wrapping her hands around the warm cup.

"There's a lot of sugar in it. The way you like it."

"I can always rely on you for the perfect cup of coffee," she said with a happy smile.

"Oh God. Your voice makes my head hurt," Jon complained.

"And your face makes my eyes hurt, douche. I was talking to my brother not you. So, shut the fuck up."

"I really can't wait for you two to get along again. Life will be so much more peaceful," Leighla commented, her head resting on Kate's chest. "And please don't reply to that. You're making my hangover worse, Jon."

"Me? She had to come over. I was behaving myself and minding my own business," he defended himself.

"Don't stress yourself out, bud. Relax," Colby spoke, not in the mood to listen to him bitch about how much he hated Kate.

"Can someone get me Advil?" Leighla asked. "If this bitch is so cheery after taking it, I wanna get on her level. Quick."

Kate laughed. "I'll get it," she volunteered, standing up, while Leighla cuddled up against Colby. She made her way down the hallway, to the bathroom, and opened the medicine cabinet. She grabbed the Advil bottle and felt a pair of hands on her hips. Kate jumped.

"I want to fuck you again. So badly," Jon's voice spoke into her ear, his lips grazing it.

Kate shut the cabinet door and turned around in Jon's arms. "Yeah? Maybe once the soreness from last night goes away, maybe I'll oblige you," she replied, before pulling away from him. "But the way, thanks for the Advil, douchebag," she said and left Jon alone in the bathroom. She headed back into the living room and tossed the bottle to Leighla. She sat back down next to her female best friend. "Ugh. What a long night."

"I know. But it was so much fun," Leighla agreed, opening the bottle and taking two Advil tablets out. "You look friggen great for someone who was out until two-thirty in the morning, partying. You look hot." She downed the pills with the large cup of water that had been sitting on the coffee table.

Kate laughed. "Thanks. I got some sleep, drank some water, took some Advil," she told her, picking her mug of coffee up from the table and sitting back against the pillows of the couch. She took a drink of it.

"I'm really impressed. A lot of alcohol and dancing compliment you quite well," Leighla continued.

"Maybe I should do it more often."

"Psh. A whorebag like you does it more than enough, I'm sure," Jon chimed in, walking back into the room.

"You're such a fucking asshole," Kate muttered, as Leighla laid on the couch, her head of Kate's lap. Kate combed her fingers through her friend's hair, her other hand occupied by the coffee mug.

"I know. I pride myself on that," he replied with a smile.

"You would."

"I'm pretty sure that one of these days, you two are gonna end up in love with each other," Colby said, putting his sock-covered feet up on the coffee table, as his hands rested on his fiancée's calves.

"Oh God. Please, spare me that bullshit. If the day ever came where I considered the prospect of loving her, I would kill myself," Jon told him.

Colby laughed. "You're so full of shit. You know that there's a thin line between love and hate. I've very confident that the line between you two is gonna get very blurry one of these days," he spoke, quite sure of himself.

"Bullshit," Jon continued denying it.

"I'd never love him," Kate agreed. "He's a fucking douchebag and a half. I'd rather date a serial killer."

"First of all, you wish you'd be so lucky to have me in love with you. And secondly, I would also prefer if you dated a serial killer…especially one who hates slutbags. Then, you'd no longer be able to irritate the shit out of me," Jon snapped.

"You're wrong there. You wish I would love you. Then, your pathetic life would finally have some meaning."

"Trust me, my life has plenty meaning, for example, millions of people watch me at least twice a week on TV. They buy my shit. They make signs for me. They cheer for me. Unlike you, who is nothing more than a dumb slut, who no one cares about."

"Right. That's why my brother and I are so close and love me. That's why Leighla and I spend so much time together, even when you guys are on the road."

Jon rolled his eyes. "Right. As long as that helps you sleep at night, bitch."

"Go drink bleach, you egotistical fuck," she retorted.

He laughed. "Yeah. You wish I would, slut."

"Oh I do wish. I would never have to deal with your sorry ass ever again. You disgust me," she sneered

"Okay! Hangover down here. You two can bicker later, please," Leighla interrupted.

"Seriously. I don't know why you insist on saying these things about Kate right in front of me. She's my sister, bro. Cut the shit out. And Kate, don't reply to him. I swear, I don't know what I'm gonna do with the two of you," Colby scolded.

"Well, whatever you do, make sure you do it separately. I don't want to be anywhere near her," Jon shot.

"There's something we agree on," Kate commented.


	6. Chapter 6

Wasted

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This entire story is a work of fiction from my twisted and demented brain. And Kate is also mine.

* * *

**A/N: You guys never let me down with the amount of love I get from you! A massive thank you to UntilNeverDawns, Ams, angelsdee327, my anonymous guest, xSamiliciousx, and ThatGirl54. You guys make so happy! ...and so excited to post the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this one. As I'm sure I have made it clear, I would love to hear all of your thoughts. Enjoy! Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

Leighla and Colby had managed to "sneak away" from the living room for a quickie, leaving Jon and Kate on their own. They were watching television on opposite sides of the room.

"Is there any reason that you're wearing my shirt today?" Jon questioned, his eyes focused on the TV.

"Uh…this is Tom's shirt, but I appreciate your concern," Kate retorted.

"Actually, I left it at your place that night we fucked on your kitchen table…mmm…probably about six months ago," he snapped, looking over at her.

"Oh. Okay. My bad. You want it back right now? And you can explain to my brother why I have no shirt on, and you're holding onto the one that I was wearing?" Kate questioned him with a smug smile.

"Whatever. I was just asking why you chose to wear it," he replied, looking back at the television.

"Well, obviously, I thought it was Tom's, and I didn't realize it was yours," she said, rolling her eyes. "Next time you show up at my place, ready to bend me over and rail me, you can take it back, and I won't ever wear it again."

"No. It's fine. You can keep it. It looks better on you anyway," he relented.

"Are you gonna be showing up tonight?" Kate asked him, looking at him curiously. "So I know not to believe I'm about to die when you come in unannounced."

"If I can get a chance to, I probably will," he replied, looking over at her again. "Why? You want me to?"

Kate shrugged. "Just curious. That's all," she replied.

"If we could get away with it, I'd probably do you right here," he said, winking at her. "You know, I like your outfit. It's slutty enough to turn me on, but seemingly innocent enough. Besides, at the right angle, I can see quite a bunch of tit," he commented with a smirk.

"You have a one-track mind," Kate said, finding herself getting turned on.

Jon nodded. "Oh, you know I do." He paused for a moment. "They're still busy up there. Come here for a second."

"Okay." Kate stood up and walked over to Jon. He was lying across the loveseat. She sat on the edge of it. He took her hand and placed it over his jean-covered erection. "Oh. Someone's excited," she commented, running her hand over the bulge. "Come over tonight."

He smirked. "Oh yeah? You want me to spend another night inside of you?" he asked her, a smirk adorning his lips.

Kate nodded. "Please," she begged. "You don't understand, I haven't had sex with anyone else, and I need it so badly. Besides, even though you're an asshole, you're so fucking good at it. You have no idea how sore I was when I woke up this morning."

"If I can, I'll come by. As much as I can't stand being around you, under most circumstances, you're the best fuck I've ever had," he told her.

"Why'd you leave the Advil and water out for me?" she asked.

"Figured you'd be less of a bitch if you weren't so hungover."

"Oh really?"

Jon rolled his eyes. "Really…and you're not so vile when you're sleeping," he admitted with a shrug.

"Oh? You like me when I'm sleeping?"

"I mean, I wouldn't go that far. I just hate you a little bit less than when you're awake," he replied. "You know, your hand is still on my dick. That's only gonna make it harder for me to hide when your brother comes back downstairs."

Kate didn't realize that she'd still had her hand resting on the bulge and pulled it back. "Oh. Sorry."

He smirked and brought his hand into her shirt, squeezing one of her breasts. "Well, I guess we're even now, aren't we?" he shot, before pulling her down and pressing a kiss to her lips. They heard Colby's bedroom door open. Kate flew off of the loveseat and right back into her original seat on the couch.

Leighla and Colby came down the stairs, trying to look and act as if they hadn't just escaped their company to have sex. "You know, if you two want some time alone, I can find something to do tonight," Jon offered.

"You don't have to do that," Colby said. "But thank you for the offer."

"No, really. You guys don't get to see each other much. It wouldn't be a big deal. You know me, I can always find ways to occupy myself."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I'll give you my keys," Colby offered, wrapping his arm around Leighla's waist. "Besides, I do owe my future wife here a nice date before we fly back out."

"Thanks, bro," Jon replied.

"No. Thank you."

"Aw. Look at Jon magically becoming a human for a split second there," Kate mocked him with a fake smile.

"Shut the fuck up," he retorted with an eye roll. "Besides, Colby here is my best friend. I'd do anything for him."

"So would I. And he's my brother," Kate sneered.

"You both love me, okay?" Colby interrupted the two.

* * *

Kate was laying on her couch, watching TV. She had left her brother's house about an hour earlier, as he was going to be taking Leighla out. Jon left, too, but Kate hadn't been graced with his obnoxious presence just yet. She was channel surfing through the many movie channels, before stopping on Dirty Dancing. It was one of her favorite movies. She was a hopeless romantic at heart, even though she had no love life since she left her husband. It didn't mean that she could watch these movies and not pretend that it could happen for her.

Kate may have been sleeping with Jon for fun, but what she really wanted was to find someone who would make her happy. She wanted what Colby and Leighla had…what she thought she had could have found in Tom…but truly knew she didn't. Besides, what did trying the whole marriage thing out with him leave her? Alone. It hurt her. Truth be told, Kate knew that Tom wasn't the one for her. She was just twenty-three and jumped into the first opportunity she saw for a marriage and family. But here she was without any of it. She couldn't blame Tom for that either. It wasn't like she was exactly faithful, either. But Kate was beginning to feel hopeless about ever finding what she wanted. This thing with Jon was like a hobby to satisfy her physical needs. She enjoyed it. Very much so. And before she and Jon started hating each other, Kate had a crush on him. But that quickly faded once he began acting like a douchebag.

Watching Dirty Dancing always made Kate smile and gave her butterflies. She wanted chemistry like that. In fact, even as a child, Kate was always watching the movie, even though it wasn't completely appropriate for a kid to be watching day in and day out. One Halloween, she even dressed up as Baby from the movie.

The front door unlocked and distracted Kate from her thoughts. Within moments, Jon was walking through her door. "Hey," she greeted him from her couch.

"Hey," he replied, shutting and locking the door. He walked into her living room and sat at her feet. "This movie? Seriously?" he questioned.

She shrugged. "What? It's my favorite."

"Why? That bullshit is not true. It never happens like that. The girl never ends up with the right guy. She always goes for the douchebag. The guy ends up with some whorebag who uses him and will take advantage of him. If he's the douche, he'll end up with some nice girl he'll walk all over and break down. Life isn't like your bullshit movies. You're delusional if you think so."

"Not quite. I like to think that there's some hope," Kate refuted.

"For what? For you to find that?" He shook his head. "You had your chance. You went with the douche. He fucked his secretary while you were so proud to walk around as Mrs. Preston," he sneered with a glare. "You're the nice girl who ended up with the asshole. And now you're one of those bitches who deserves whatever douchebag she ends up with."

"Excuse me? And who the hell are you? Prince fucking Charming? You're the biggest fucking asshole I've ever met. You're a complete piece of shit to me and have been for years. You're all too happy to just fuck me whenever you're around…or I'm around. And all you do, the whole time, is tell me how much you hate me and wish I would disappear so that you'd never have to see me again," she shot back, defensively.

"Because I woke up one day and just decided to fucking hate you. Right? Little Miss Innocent, right, Kate? You never did anything wrong. It certainly couldn't be your fault that I hate you. Right?" he snapped.

"What the hell are you talking about, you psychopath?"

"Nothing. Just shut the movie off, please."

"No. It's my favorite. And considering that this is my apartment, I make the decisions. Did you come here to bitch about romance? And that some people just want a happy ending? I'm sorry that you're a fucking pessimist, but I'm not. I may be divorced. I may be hurt. But I'm still hoping that I can find that one person that will love me and that I will love."

"Oh. That's what you want. That's what you got married for, right? Fine. Let's think back a couple of years. I fucked you the night before you got married. I fucked you on your first wedding anniversary because Tom was too busy working, otherwise known as fucking his secretary. In fact, I was banging you the entire time that you were married. But you were just looking for love, right?" he shot at her, his tone hostile.

Kate looked down, tears brimming her eyes. "You want the truth, you fucking asshole?" she asked, sitting up.

"I would love it," he spat.

"I knew that Tom wasn't the one for me. I knew during our entire relationship. But I thought that he loved me. He gave me a ring, and I thought it would change things. But he was cheating on me. I was cheating on him. Obviously, it wasn't going to work. So, you wanna call me a slut and a whore because I cheated on my husband with you, while he was banging Chloe? Fine. But I'm so sick of this shit. Maybe you're the problem."

"Me?" he asked, pointing to himself. "How am I the problem?"

"Because I keep sleeping with your stupid ass. If I stopped, maybe I could focus on meeting someone new."

"You see me maybe a couple of days a month. Don't go blaming me because you can't find anyone who wants to be with you."

"Why are you so fucking nasty to me?!" Kate demanded.

"Because you created this situation."

"How? I never wanted this."

"When did I start being a prick to you, Kate?"

"I don't know. It was pretty random. It felt like it was out of nowhere."

"It wasn't out of nowhere. And I feel like it's an insult to me that you don't even remember."

"Well, remind me then."

Jon waved his ring finger in front of her face. "Remember?"

"When I told you I was engaged to Tom? Why?"

"Because I told you not to marry him. I begged you not to."

"Why, though? I told you to give me one good reason why I shouldn't marry him. Your response was that 'he's a prick'. That was all."

"Seriously, Kate? You just couldn't trust that I was right about him?" he rhetorically questioned her.

"You never liked him. Not since the day you met him. And you think I would just not marry someone because you didn't like him?" she asked him.

"We'd been sleeping together for a while at that point. I'd been Colby's best friend. I just needed you to listen to me. And you wouldn't. You just blew me off like I was nobody. So, yeah, I was an asshole."

"Why did it matter? You were just fucking me."

Jon stood up and began getting undressed. "Let's just do this please."

Kate raised an eyebrow at him. He pulled her up with him and untucked her…well…his shirt and began unbuttoning it. "Why did it matter?" she repeated her question.

"It didn't matter," he said, brushing it off.

"It obviously did," she pressed the matter. "Please tell me why."

"I was trying to protect you. And you didn't trust me. So, I figured, fuck it. And, then, I became an asshole. Now, I just really want you, okay?"

Without her shoes on, Kate was only five-foot-four, standing exactly one foot shorter than Jon. He was shirtless, his jeans still on. She was in her bra and shorts. He picked her up. Kate wrapped her legs around his waist. Jon pulled her face to his, hungrily pressing his lips to hers. A few moments into the kiss, she got into it, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped both arms around her waist, as he navigated his way into her bedroom.

When he got there, Jon put Kate down on the bed. His eyes were devouring her. "As dumb as you can be sometimes, you're incredibly hot. Do you know that?"

"I'm pretty sure you still have your pants on, asshole."

Jon smirked. "You want them off?" he asked her, teasingly.

She bit her lower lip and propped herself up on her elbows. "Please?"

"I'd much rather have you take care of that," he told her.

Kate gave him a look before sitting up and scooting to the edge of the bed. She kept her eyes locked on his, as her fingertips found their way onto his belt buckle. She unbuckled it and pulled the belt out of the buckle. She unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, her eyes not leaving his. Kate stood up in front of him and began pushing his jeans down. He kicked them from around his ankles, leaving him in his boxers.

Jon smiled down at her. He knelt down in front of her. He pressed a kiss to her abdomen, before reaching to her shorts and unbuttoning and unzipping them. He pulled them over her hips and down her legs. His hands grasped her by her hips. He began pressing kisses to her lower abdomen. She ran her hands through his hair, leaving her fingers tangled in it.

Jon began pulling her underwear down slowly, as he began pressing kisses to the newly revealed flesh. Kate let out a low moan. He looked up at her. He pulled the lacy material down her legs and over her feet. He stood up and leaned down, pressing his lips against hers, as he reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. He pulled it off of her and pulled back from their kiss. He lifted her up and placed her back on the bed. Jon pulled his own boxers off, before climbing on top of Kate. She wrapped her arms around him, as he settled between her legs. Kate's eyes locked on his, as he began guiding himself inside of her.

Kate let out a moan, as he slowly began thrusting into her. "You feel incredible," she told him, a smirk on her lips.

Jon leaned down and kissed her. She noticed that he'd been kissing her a lot more than he usually did. Typically, he'd turn her around, bend her over, and go to town. But since the night before, she felt like he preferred to look at her, while he was inside of her. She liked it. Besides, they may not have gotten along very well, but Kate couldn't deny how good looking she found him to be. She wrapped her arms around his torso, as his thrusts increased in speed. He brought his head into the crook of her neck. She felt him begin kissing her neck. She pressed her lips to his shoulder. Jon looked at her, once again kissing her lips. Though he kissed her hungrily, Kate felt what she thought was affection.

Jon rolled them over, so her body was on top of his. Her upper body hovered over him, their lips still connected. His hands were on her hips, guiding her on top of him. He pulled each of her thighs onto either side of his body, so Kate was straddling him. Jon sat up, his hands on her ass, as her arms wrapped around his neck. He gave her a small smile…no anger or harshness resided in his eyes. Kate returned the smile and pressed her forehead to his, before he pulled her lips against his yet again. He brought one hand onto her face, his thumb on her cheek.

"You feel amazing," he whispered against her lips.

Kate smiled and felt herself blushing, which was odd for her. "So do you," she reciprocated. Jon's hand that had been on her face made its way down back onto her hip, his hand still grasping the other one. Kate began slowly bouncing on top of him, without him guiding her. Her hands found their way onto his biceps. "I love your arms," she said, not intending to have said it out loud. She shut her eyes and shook her head. "Sorry. Ignore that. It was supposed to stay in my head." Kate had never felt so uncomfortable with Jon. She had always been confident. Suddenly, she found herself to be awkward, like a bumbling fool. She wanted to hit herself.

"Did you pay me a compliment that had nothing to do with us having sex?" he questioned her, teasingly grinning.

"By accident," she instead. "I didn't mean to say it out loud."

Jon laughed. "Don't act so shy. We've known each other for too long for you to be so shy with me."

"But it's…it's you. We fight…a lot. We don't say nice things."

He shrugged. "But I'm sure that when I'm inside of you, it's okay to say nice things to each other."

Kate smiled and pulled Jon in for a kiss. The two became wrapped up in their kiss. His grasp on her tightened. He brought his hand to her sensitive core and began rubbing her with his thumb. She began moaning against his lips. She was thrown off by this even more than she was with him kissing her, seeing as he was never particularly concerned with her pleasure. But this had already proven itself to be different than the other times that they had been together. She pulled back from their kiss, bringing her forehead onto his shoulder.

Jon leaned in and bought his lips onto her shoulder. "You feel okay?" he asked her, his voice low.

She simply nodded and picked her head up to look at him. "You're getting me really close," she breathed.

"Good," he replied. "You've got me pretty close, too."

Kate smiled. "Good." She pressed her lips to his.

"But I want you to come first," he spoke against her mouth.

"You won't be disappointed," she replied, before focusing on his lips again.

Within moments, Kate felt the familiar feeling of her release creeping up on her. She pulled away from their kiss again and brought her forehead back onto his shoulder, as she felt her body trembling, as her release hit her. Jon's grasp on her hip tightened, as her release caused her to tighten around his already sensitive erection. His eyes rolled back into his head, as he released inside of her. His other hand made its way back onto her hip, his fingertips pressing into the flesh. He held her in place, feeling more euphoric than he had ever before.

The two remained in place for a few moments, before Jon fell back against the pillows, bringing her with him. Jon wrapped his arms around her, and she rested her head in the crook of his neck. When Jon's erection softened, she rolled off of him, before being pulled back into his arms. Kate rested her head on his chest, her hand on his toned stomach.

Both Kate and Jon remained silent for a few minute, as they laid in her bed.

"I'm not trying to ruin the moment, but what is going on here?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, playing dumb.

"You didn't call me a slut or a whore. You didn't give me the usual spiel about how I'm useless aside from being a good fuck. You've never even entertained the idea of getting me off. You rarely ever kiss me. You were affection and sweet…almost like a normal human being. And…now, you're holding me."

"Just go with it. Unless you want me to be a dick…"

"No…I like this."

"Good. Just enjoy it before I turn back into being an asshole."

Kate looked up at him. He smiled down at her. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back. She pulled him on top of her, as the pair engaged themselves in a heated makeout session.

"I hope your brother doesn't start to worry if I'm gone for a while," he said, speaking against her mouth.

"He knows you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself," she said with a smirk.

"And I'm capable of taking care of you, too."

She laughed. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Trust me, we have a long night ahead of us."


	7. Chapter 7

Wasted

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, made up by me. Kate is my property. That's right. I own a person.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, so I got a huge response from the last chapter. You guys are seriously the best. Thank you to UntilNeverDawns, alibob687, LilCountry24, my two anonymous guests, angelsdee327, Linmarie, Ams, ThatGirl54, xSamiliciousx, and Cougar3371. You guys make me so insanely happy, you have no idea. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I promise, I'm gonna make sure this is a lot of fun for Kate and Jon...and more importantly, you guys :) I love you all very much! XoXoXo**

* * *

Kate woke up and glanced at the clock. It was nine-thirty. She and Jon had been up until around two in the morning, having sex and joking around. It was a nice change of pace for the pair. She actually had a great night with him. And she was surprised to find that she was still cuddled up with Jon. Usually, he woke up before she did and left…if he even stayed at all.

She was really enjoying how she felt in the moment. And while Kate had no problem flinging insults at him or being a complete bitch. In fact, she was pretty sure that she genuinely hated him most of the time. But she felt none of that right now. Kate felt better than she ever had. Even when she was married, she never felt this blissful with Tom.

"Good morning," Jon's voice greeted her.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning." He sent a smile in her direction. "You've never stayed the whole night," Kate pointed out. She wasn't complaining, either. In fact, she was happy he had stayed.

"I woke up at six. I thought about going. But…I dunno…I looked at you. You were laying on me. I just…I didn't want to wake you up," he explained.

"That's why you stayed?"

"Well, yeah…" She gave him a look, wanting him to continue. "You're really gonna make me do this. Okay. Fine," he relented. "I looked at you, and I liked how it felt to have you sleeping on my chest. So, I couldn't bring myself to leave. Happy?"

Kate smiled. "Was that so hard?"

"Yes, actually, it was."

"Why?" she questioned.

"Because…I can't…we don't get along. Ever. We fight all of the time. I shouldn't be with you…like this."

"So, if you don't want to be like this with me, and if it's too hard for you to be honest about enjoying it, then, don't do it," she shot. "I apologize if this is too weird for you. It isn't like it isn't different for me either."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Then, how did you mean it?"

Jon paused. "Okay. Well, maybe, I did mean it like that," he admitted. "I'm sorry. I should probably go, I guess. I don't want to fight with you right now."

"Don't go," Kate protested.

"Why?" he asked. "Clearly, we can't even get along now. I should leave."

"I like it when you're here," she admitted. "I don't want you to go."

Jon rolled onto his side, his elbow propping him up. "Oh? You don't? And why is that?" he questioned with a smirk on his face.

"Because…you know…I haven't woken up next to a man, who isn't my brother and sleeping next to my bed because I left my husband, since I was married. And Tom barely slept at home anyway," she told him. "Besides…it's lonely here. I mean, my apartment is huge. It's nice. I love it. But…it sucks to be here alone all of the time."

"So find yourself a boyfriend."

"It isn't that easy. I hang out with guys like Tom at work all day…not to mention, I have to actually see him all day, while I'm there. Where else am I supposed to meet someone? A bar? Uh no, thank you. A wrestler? Finding one who wouldn't cheat on me would be a fucking miracle. Not to mention, I'm sleeping with you. That'd just be weird. I mean…I don't really know how to make that shit happen anyway. And quite frankly, I don't want to deal with that dating bullshit again. I'm over all of that starting from scratch stuff. I don't have the patience for it."

Jon raised an eyebrow. "Wow. Talk about a headcase."

"I know I'm twenty-six. But I'm divorced, you know? How pathetic is that? I'll probably end up alone."

"You won't end up alone, Kate. You're being paranoid and crazy. And trust me, if anyone knows paranoid and crazy, it's me," he assured her.

Kate frowned. "I liked the idea of being married. But…I just…I picked the wrong person. And Now…I'm…I'm screwed, I guess." She propped her head up on her arm, mirroring Jon's current positioning.

"Listen, Kate, you've got a lot to offer someone. I don't think you're gonna be alone for much longer. Just be patient, and it will happen for you. Someone who looks like you won't be alone for very long."

"You think I have a lot to offer?" she questioned.

"Yeah. I mean…just look at you. I may bust your chops every time the opportunity presents itself. I may say some nasty things to you. But you're beautiful. I always tell you that you're really fucking hot. But…you're genuinely beautiful. And you're smart. You're funny. You're sweet. You're an adult…like you're mature and responsible…and even though I won't admit I said this, you carry yourself with…class…at least when we're in public. You have the best smile, especially when it's genuine. Even your eyes smile. And when you're nervous you fidget…and it's cute. When you cry, it's hard to watch because it's painful to see you hurting. So…so don't tell me you're gonna have a hard time finding someone, Kate. You won't."

"Um…I'm sorry. What?" she asked, confused as to why he was saying so many sweet things about her.

"What?" he questioned, unsure of what the issue was.

"You hate me."

"I'm also not blind or stupid. I know you a lot better than you realize I do. Six years will do that."

She smirked. "You know me inside and out."

"Very clever. But seriously, you're something."

Kate affectionately ran her hand up and down his arm. "Why are you not acting like you usually do towards me?"

"Because…I like to…I dunno…be like this with you. It's nice. Besides, you know, I spend a lot of time on my own. I know I make a lot of comments about sleeping with chicks, but I don't. And to have some time…being like this…it's just…it's nice."

Jon pulled her body closer to his and gave her a smile. "You think this is nice?" she asked, trying to hide her smile.

He nodded. "I wish we could be like this a lot more often," he admitted.

Kate leaned in and kissed him, her arm wrapping around his torso. His arm rested over her. "This is really great," she said, her lips still touching his.

Jon rolled her over and got on top of her. "How about we start out today on the right foot?" he questioned.

"I like the sound of that," she replied, pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

When Kate's phone began ringing, it woke up her. She jumped up and grabbed it. It was Colby. She picked the call up. "Hello?" she greeted.

"Are you seriously still asleep?" he rhetorically asked. "Anyway, I've been calling Jon's phone. He hasn't picked up or called me back. I'm kind of starting to worry about him. I know this is a longshot, but you haven't heard from him, have you? You're just the only other person in the area that he knows, so I figured I'd ask."

Jon was still lying next to her. After they'd had sex again, they fell back to sleep. She knew that she had to think fast.

"Uh. He's here, actually," she replied.

"What?! Why the hell is he with you?"

"Oh. Um…he was out drinking last night at some bar. He didn't want to drive drunk. He didn't want to interrupt your date with Leighla either. So he called me. I took a cab and drove your car back here. He's in the guestroom," Kate explained.

Jon smiled at her, pulling the blankets down and pressing small kisses to her chest. She gave him a look.

"Seriously?" Colby asked.

"Yeah. I'm still sleeping because I was having some trouble falling asleep last night, and asshole called me at like two in the morning. So, needless to say, it was a really long fucking night for me," Kate explained.

"Oh. Alright. I guess…just…please don't kill each other."

"Oh trust me, if I was going to kill him, he'd be dead already, and I'd have to give up ever being a gun owner again. That's not really worth it to me."

Colby laughed. "Alright, well, come over soon, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye Col." She disconnected the call.

"Good save there."

Kate smirked. "Trust me, I've been sleeping with you for so long that I've learned how to convincingly lie."

"Do you really own a gun?"

She laughed. "Yeah. I have a couple."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Protection. Besides, I'm pretty badass."

"Impressive."

"As long as you don't piss me off, it can be."

Jon gave her a look. "You'd never shoot me. You like sleeping with me way too much. You wouldn't want to give that up."

"That's true," she agreed. "Colby wants us to come over."

"I think he can wait a little longer," Jon replied. "I have a gun of my own that I'd really like to show you."

Kate laughed. "Oh really?"

He nodded with a smirk on his face. "Yup. It's a really big one."

"Hmmm…I wonder what kind of gun it could be."

"One with incredible stamina. Don't ask me how I keep managing to get so hard," he said, shaking his head.

She grinned. "Oh. You must be really turned on."

"Trust me, when it comes to you, I have a big problem with self-control."

Kate climbed on top of him, sitting on his pelvis. His hands found their way onto her hips. "Now this is a sight I could get used to."

"You're so bad."

Jon smirked at her. "Oh, I'm very, very bad."

Kate leaned down and kissed him. He sat up, slouching against the pillows. "It wouldn't kill Colby to wait a little longer for us to come over."


	8. Chapter 8

Wasted

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own Kate. This is all fiction.

* * *

**A/N: I appreciate the love I'm getting from you guys. Thanks, especially, to my awesome reviewers: ThatGirl54, UntilNeverDawns, Ams, xSamiliciousx, and angelsdee327. You guys are seriously the best. I'm glad you're enjoying this so much...makes me all the more excited to write it and post it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Love you guys lots! XoXoXo**

* * *

Taking separate cars, Jon and Kate arrived at Colby's house around one in the afternoon. They couldn't resist a romp in the shower before getting ready. It was really odd to Kate that he was acting this way. He had never done anything like it before. Even years ago, back when they got along, he was never this affectionate towards her. Not that Kate was complaining or had a problem with it. It felt really good. And for some strange reason, she had to admit that it just felt right. Considering it was Jon, it also felt particularly weird.

When Kate finally walked into her brother's house, she was greeted with a similar situation as the previous day. Leighla and Colby were cuddling on one couch with Jon sitting on the loveseat, by himself.

"Hey other lovebird," Leighla teased.

Kate rolled her eyes at her. "You two really owe me big fucking time for taking in your stray last night."

Colby laughed. "I'm sure it really wasn't that bad. When Jon's drunk, he just likes to bang whatever chick he can find, or he'll just go to sleep." He paused. "He didn't try to sleep with you, did he?"

"Oh God no. If he tried, I would be in jail right now for murder two. Disarmed. Unhappy. Locked up." She replied, sitting on the recliner. "But it's great to know that he's got a reputation as a classy drunk," she replied, sending a mocking smile in Jon's direction.

"You certainly don't. You're known to be a trashy and sloppy drunk," he retorted with a mocking smile of his own.

"I showed you hospitality, and you're still a fucking dick. You know, you're completely hopeless."

"Thanks. I've heard it my entire life, but hearing it come out of your mouth, it feels like I'm something right, for once."

"I swear, next time, I won't come and get you," she told him.

"Yes, you will."

"I hate you," Kate shot.

Jon blew her a kiss. "Love you, too."

"I swear to God, I've never seen two people more perfect for each other. It's like you were just made for each other," Leighla chimed in. "No joke."

"That's gross," Kate dismissed.

"Yeah. She's dirty."

"Will you two ever stop fighting?" Colby asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Probably not. She's batshit crazy," Jon replied.

"Oh? I'm the crazy one? Me? You're a psychopath, and you're gonna sit there and call me crazy?"

"What can I say? We know our own," he told her with a patronizing smile.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Oh God. There's seriously no end to this," Colby spoke out loud, shaking his head in frustration.

"Listen, tonight, we're all going out to dinner. You two have to pretend to get along with each other because he wants this to be a really nice night," Leighla told them.

"I can try, but that means he'll have to just not speak to me."

"But I think she's saying that we have to be blatantly nice to each other," Jon told her.

"Actually, if silence makes it a peaceful evening, I'm fine with that," Colby said.

* * *

The four were going to a nice restaurant for dinner and were required to dress as such. Colby would be picking up Kate from her apartment. She was getting ready. And she was definitely dressing to impress. In fact, she was really hoping that she would be able to score some more alone time with Jon, before they left early the next morning. She was the lucky one driving her brother and her lover to the airport. She and Jon had been getting along so well, in private, that she wanted to be able to enjoy the affection and happiness that she'd been feeling. And she was quickly losing the time that she so desperately wanted.

Kate was decked out in Stella McCartney Azelia Satin-trimmed Stretch Cady dress and a pair of Giuseppe Zanotti Alien Crystal-Embellished Suede sandals. Her hair was in a simple updo. Her makeup was flawless. The intention was to look classy and sexy. But she was really nervous. She wasn't exuding the confidence she usually did. She wanted to impress the man that she couldn't get off of her mind. Kate didn't understand exactly what it was that she was feeling for Jon. But she knew that she really hoped he liked what he saw.

She made her way down to the lobby, clutch in hand, as Colby had already texted her to say he was on his way to get her.

"Hey Kate," the security guard greeted.

"Hey Greg," she reciprocated.

"You look beautiful. Is your boyfriend taking you on a date tonight?" he politely asked her.

"My boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Jon. The guy who left with you this afternoon. He seems like a pretty good guy. I like him. He seems to be making you pretty happy. It's nice to finally see that," he explained, with a friendly smile.

"Oh…uh…Jon's not exactly my boyfriend. He's uh…he's Colby's best friend," Kate said, giving him a look.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Please don't say anything to Colby or Leighla. They don't know…that he comes over sometimes."

"I promise I won't breathe a word," he assured her. "There's your brother now. Have a good night," he said with a smile.

"Thanks. Goodnight, Greg," she said and headed out the door.

She opened the backdoor of the car and scooted in next to Jon, who was trying his best to not stare at her. "Hey guys," she greeted the other three in the car.

"Wow. You look gorgeous," Leighla spoke first, turning around in her seat.

"Yeah," Colby agreed. "You look great."

"You can put syrup on dog shit…don't make it pancakes," Jon quipped.

"Oh fuck off," Kate shot at him.

"Lovely. And it begins," Colby commented, before driving off.

Kate felt a vibration in her clutch. She opened it and took her cell phone out. It was a text message…from the man sitting next to her.

'Wow. You look breathtaking,' it read.

She subtly glanced over at him, his eyes catching hers for a moment. Kate smiled at him and texted him back. 'You look quite handsome yourself. Maybe we can find some time to ourselves tonight.'

Jon got the message and read it. She received his response a few moments later. 'Trust me, I'll find the time. Don't you worry about it.'

Kate looked over at him again. He mouthed 'I promise' to her. She smiled and nodded. The pair put their cell phones away, not wanting to get caught by Colby or Leighla.

When Colby parked in the restaurant's lot, the four got out of the vehicle and headed inside, Jon and Kate behind Colby ad Leighla. He subtly brushed his hand against her arm. She gave him a smile. The group was quickly seated in a secluded booth in the back. Within moments, the table had a bottle of Pinot Grigio on its way to them. Colby and Leighla sat next to each other on one side, while Kate and Jon were next to each other on the otherside.

"Are you two going to be able to get along tonight?" Colby questioned.

"Yes," Kate replied. "Only because I love you, though."

Colby looked over at Jon. "Yeah. I'll behave myself," he assured his best friend.

"Good."

* * *

Dinner was wonderful. The conversation flowed as freely as the wine did. By the end of their meal, Kate and Leighla were a little drunk and feeling great. Jon was plotting on a plan to get away from Colby and Leighla's house in order to see Kate.

"You two are a mess," Colby joked, as they walked back to his car.

"Don't be jealous. We're just a lot of fun," Leighla defended them.

"That's what you call being drunk? Fun?" Jon rhetorically questioned.

"Yes, we do. You should know that feeling pretty well. You've been drunk the last two nights, princess," Kate retorted.

"Yeah, well, how else do you expect me to cope with having to spend so much time with you?" he shot back.

"Very funny."

Colby unlocked the car, and everyone got in.

"Can you say one nice thing to Kate?" Leighla asked, turning around in her seat to look at them, as Colby headed to Kate's apartment to drop her off.

"No," he simply replied.

"Please?"

"Fine. Kate, when you don't speak at all, I like you so much more," he said, sounding annoyed with Leighla.

"No!" Leighla protested. "A genuine compliment."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Kate, you look pretty good tonight," Jon said. "Is that good enough for you?"

"Very good. Now, Kate, your turn,"Leighla directed.

Kate sighed. "Jon, when you clean up, you look good," she reciprocated.

"Look at that! You two could get along if you tried."

"Yeah. Actually, that's what being forced to compliment someone means that they can get along," he sarcastically replied with an eye roll.

"Oh don't be a dick. You two really need to try and get along," Leighla scolded.

"Leighla, I love you, but you are driving me absolutely crazy with this whole being friendly to Kate bullshit. It's a struggle to even be tolerant of her presence," he told her.

"Oh God," Kate breathed. "Can you ever just shut the fuck up?" she asked him, getting annoyed with him complaining.

"Mind your fucking business, psycho," Jon shot.

"I'm not afraid to punch you in the face, you little shit," Kate retorted, sending a glare in his direction.

"You're the devil. Seriously," he told her, straight-faced.

"And you're just plain old fucking crazy. Like you belong in a psychiatric facility…forever…in a padded room."

"I know, but someone I've managed to roam the planet freely, anyway…just to make your life a living hell," he said with a smile.

"Do not make me stop this car, you two," Colby warned.

Jon opened his mouth to speak, but Kate put her hand over it, wanting to appease her brother. He stared at her, narrowing his eyes. "Don't make it worse," she said, giving him a look. He nodded slowly, and she removed her hand from his mouth. He opened his mouth again but was quickly shushed by Kate.

Colby dropped Kate off at her apartment building. After saying goodbye to Colby and Leighla…and flipping Jon off, she went upstairs to her apartment. Once she was inside, Kate walked into her bedroom and sat down on her bed. She really hoped that Jon would be able to come see her. It actually made her sad to know that he would be leaving in the morning. Kate had been enjoying spending so much time with him in the last couple of days. Not to mention, she always loved being able to see her brother.

She glanced at her cell phone, as she pulled it out of her clutch. No messages. She didn't know why things felt so much different than they usually did. For a couple of years, Kate and Jon had been hating each other and sleeping together. But now, she actually liked him. She would fight with him. She would have incredible sex with him and not particularly give a shit if they ever spoke again. But the old adage was clearly true. There was a very, very thin line between love and hate. Because she found herself very much attracted to her enemy.

Kate stood up and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of black short shorts and a purple tank top. She sat back on her bed and took her heels off. She reached behind her back and unzipped her dress, letting it fall down her body. She stripped herself of her undergarments, before putting her shorts and top on. She hung up her dress to have it dry-cleaned, when she got a chance. Kate put her shoes in her large walk-in closet. The closet was one of the huge selling points of her luxury apartment. She had a lot of room for her shoes.

Kate walked into the bathroom to brush her hair out and take her makeup off. She grabbed her makeup remover wipe and took her makeup off. She heard the front door unlock and felt her heart begin to race and butterflies in her stomach. The door opened, and then, she heard it shut. Within moments, Jon appeared behind her, bringing his hands onto her waist, as she stared at him in the mirror.

"Hi," he simply greeted her. She didn't speak but just smiled at him. Her eyes said more than enough for him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her shoulder. She reached up to her updo and pulled out the two large pins holding her hair in place. Her long brown hair fell down her back. They locked eyes in the mirror.

"How'd you manage to get out?" Kate asked, turning around in his arms.

"I asked Col to drop me off at a bar like two blocks away," he explained. "Told him that I wanted to relax a little the night before we left."

"Oh." He lifted her up and sat her on the counter, as he stood between her legs. He brought a hand onto the back of her head and pulled Kate in for a kiss. She slid her hands up his torso to the back of his neck. His free hand found itself on the center of her back.

"You looked so amazing tonight," he told her, as he pulled back slightly from their kiss.

"You still look amazing," she said. He smiled, before pulling her in for another affectionate kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Wasted

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Kate is my own creation.

* * *

**A/N: My readers are seriously the best. A huge thanks to my amazingly perfect reviewers: Icec, ThatGirl54, angelsdee327, Cougar3371, redheadedsweetheart, my anonymous guest, LilCountry24, xSamiliciousx, and Ams. You guys seriously have no idea how big the smile on my face is whenever I get an e-mail that you reviewed. I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying this. I promise, it's only going to get a lot more fun. I'm not gonna lie, I would love some more reviews today...it's laundry day. I hate laundry day lol anyways, I love you guys bunches and bunches! XoXoXo**

* * *

Jon and Kate were laying in her bed, his arm around her, her head on his chest. "It sucks that you're leaving tomorrow," she broke the silence. It actually made her very sad knowing that she wasn't going to be seeing him every day.

"Yeah," he agreed. "But I'll see you soon, you know? I'll be back around in a few weeks. I'll make sure I see you."

"How's it gonna be then?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like are we gonna fight and fuck, like it's always been? Or is it gonna be like this?" Kate explained her question.

"I dunno. What do you want it to be?"

"I mean…I kind of like this…whatever this is. If feels good," she answered.

Jon smiled at her. "So do I," he agreed. "Makes me not want to leave."

"What changed?"

"I dunno," he replied. "I'll admit…fighting with you has always been a major turn on for me…but…"

"Oh yeah?"

He nodded. "It's hard keeping myself under control sometimes. You're hot. And I love getting my hands on you," he told her.

"And, then, you just started being affectionate."

Jon pulled Kate on top of his lap, straddling him. She was sitting up, her long hair messy enough to look sexy. He brought his hands onto her his. "You're beautiful," he told her, his voice barely above a whisper.

She smiled, her hands on his chest. "I love being with you like this," she said.

"Yeah? So do I, babe," he said, returning her smile.

"So, what made you flip the switch from getting along with me to hating me, in the first place?" Kate questioned him.

"I'd rather not get into that," he replied.

"Oh? Why not?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to talk about it with you right now."

Kate smirked. "Look at you with your secrets," she teased him.

He laughed. "Hey, I gotta have some."

"Can you tell me why you decided to be affectionate now?"

"Nope."

"You're giving me nothing to work with here."

"Because I don't want you to know. If I wanted you to know, I would tell you."

Kate leaned her upper body down, over Jon's. He wrapped his arms around her. She pressed her lips against his. The two pulled back and smiled at each other. Jon sat up with her still on top of his lap. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't want you to leave," she said, her voice soft.

"I don't want to go either. I'd rather stay in here with you every single day," he replied, his arms still around her.

"How do you think Colby would feel if he found out about this?" Kate asked.

"I'm afraid to know how he would react to me sleeping with his sister," Jon admitted.

"He's engaged to my best friend," she pointed out. "And she was my best friend before they started dating."

"That's true."

"But I mean, if this is nothing more than just us sleeping together, then, there's no reason for Colby to know, I guess," Kate said, trying to coax something more out of him.

"Yeah," he agreed. "If this is nothing more than sex, then, there's no reason to open up Pandora's Box."

An awkward silence invaded their intimacy. "Why is there tension between us?" she finally asked.

Jon's eyes wouldn't meet Kate's. "I dunno. I should probably get going," he said.

Kate brought her finger underneath his chin, lifting it so he would look at her. "Don't go yet," she requested, feeling upset at the thought of him leaving. "I don't want you to go yet." His eyes were locked on hers.

He shook his head. "I have to go, Kate," he insisted.

"Jon, come on. Don't go yet. Please," she begged him, unsure of what was going on with him, seemingly out of nowhere.

He pulled her off of his lap and got up. Jon began putting his clothes back on. Kate sat in the bed, pulling the sheet up to cover her bare chest, while she watched him. She suddenly felt very foolish and uncomfortable. She felt rejected, and it hurt her a lot. He buttoned his dress shirt up and grabbed his jacket. "I'll uh…I'll see you," he said, taking a step closer to her. He could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Bye," she said, not looking up at him.

"Bye," he said, hesitating for a moment, before leaving her bedroom and ultimately her apartment. Kate sat there, confused and upset. She didn't want him to leave like that. In fact, she wanted to spend a lot more time with him, but he had just left so abruptly.

Kate had to accept that she no longer hated him. In fact, she looked forward to being with him. And it had no longer had anything to do with the sex. It was about him. Being with him made her so happy. She hadn't looked at him in that way in a long time. Kate used to have feelings for him for when they first met, but she could see they weren't mutual. And that's why she went ahead and married Tom.

Those feelings had been coming back quite strongly in the last two days. But, once again, she saw it wasn't mutual. And she knew that she would have to let go of those feelings. After all, it was only going to be a waste of her time.

* * *

Jon had to get out of there. He was getting in way too deep to handle. Again. He couldn't afford to do it again. He walked down the block, needing time to clear his head, before he went back to Colby's house. Jon knew that Kate could never care about him the way that he had cared about her. That was why he had to be a dick to her. Because if he thought there was even the slightest chance that there was more to her feelings, Jon would be quick to make her his. He had been crazy about her since the day he first met her. But he knew that they didn't belong together. She was too good for someone like him. He knew that he could never make her happy like she deserved to be. And he'd rather her be with someone who was good for her.

As he walked down the street, hands jammed in his pockets, Jon was beyond conflicted. He had been sleeping with Kate for so many years. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stop like that. And the last few days had been so much different. He couldn't control how badly that he wanted her. He just wanted to be with her finally. It was a difficult situation for him to deal with, mentally. He tortured himself over Kate daily. And any other girl that he spoke to, in an effort to develop feelings for someone…anyone else, was never quite good enough to make him forget about her. Jon had already figured that he was destined to be alone. He had found the woman that he wanted. But she couldn't be his. It hurt him, but he knew that he had to ignore that pain. He had to, if he wanted to make the best of his life.

He had been nasty to her for years, in order to make his feelings go away. It never worked, though. Jon was still crazy about her. He couldn't get her off of his mind. Not for even a whole day. Kate was everything to him. There wasn't one thing about her that he wasn't attracted to. He wanted her to be his more than anything. But he knew she would never be.

* * *

The next morning, Kate showed up at Colby's house. It was five-thirty in the morning. She was going to work at nine, in order to bring Colby and Jon to the airport. She had on her black McQ Alexander McQueen stretch-jersey pencil skirt with her cream-colored Stella McCartney Eve silk crepe de chine blouse, and her Jimmy Choo Cosmic Suede pumps. Her hair was down. And she was really nervous about seeing Jon, after the night before. She had barely gotten any sleep after that incident. And it showed.

Kate rang the doorbell, hoping that Colby would answer. But luck was not on her side this morning, as Jon opened the door. She had left her copy of his house key at home. Her brain wasn't functioning properly from a lack of sleep. He looked her up and down.

"Hey," she mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"Hey," he reciprocated, before moving out of the way, letting her in. Jon shut the door. "Uh…Colby's in the shower…with Leighla."

"Oh. Good thing I'm early."

He nodded. Kate made her way into the kitchen and began making coffee with the Keurig machine. Jon stood in the entryway, his arms folded over his chest, just watching her. She glanced in his direction for a moment, before focusing back on the machine that was currently filling up a mug of coffee for her. She knew that she would have to survive on coffee today. There was no other way she could make it through.

"You certainly like your coffee, huh?" he finally spoke.

"Sure," Kate replied, not bothering to look up at him. She didn't want him near her at the moment.

"Why? You tired? Have a long night?" he continued to speak.

"I am exhausted. I didn't get very much sleep," she answered his questions through gritted teeth. The mug was filled. Kate added sugar and milk into the coffee and stirred it. She picked up the mug and took a long drink of the hot liquid.

"Why is that?"

Kate glared at him. "Because some fucking asshole banged me and walked out on me when I asked him not to," she shot, before storming out of the kitchen and into the living room. Jon followed behind her. She sat on the couch, crossing her legs. He stood over her.

"Why are you so mad at me?" he asked.

"How about this: get the fuck away from me, and I won't waste my coffee and pour it on you?" she suggested with a scowl.

"What is with this hostility? We're just fucking. So, it shouldn't matter to when I get up and leave," Jon said.

"Seriously, Jon, please just leave me alone. I'm not having this conversation with you right now. I got almost no sleep. I have a long fucking day ahead of me, and I have absolutely no interest in talking to you, of all people, right now."

"Fine. You wanna be a bitch? Then, fine," Jon relented, sitting on the loveseat. Kate stared ahead, focusing on her coffee, while Jon unsuccessfully tried to focus on anything but the woman who sat barely a couple of feet away from him. It was impossible for him to focus on anything but her. Not that that was anything new. He felt like his brain was wired to think about her all of the time. "You know, you act like you're so high and mighty. Like everything that happens is all because I'm nothing but an out of control, psychopathic asshole. But you're just as bad, if not worse," Jon said, his eyes focused on the ceiling.

"Yeah. You're the one who left. So, blame me for everything you want to, but you're just a fucking coward. You're so afraid to get close to me because you'd rather fuck the slutbag on the road. You're afraid that my brother will be pissed off at you. You're such a pussy. You don't even deserve me."

Jon laughed bitterly at her. "I don't deserve you? You're the crazy one. You don't deserve me. You think you're so fucking great? Who was married for two fucking years, while she still fucked me as much as she could? Every time we were anywhere near each other, it didn't matter to you. You'd be so quick to climb aboard. Who's getting alimony from her cheating husband when she was cheating on him a lot longer than he ever cheated on her? You were sleeping with me while you were dating him, while you were engaged to him, and while you were married to him. And you're still fucking me, while you're getting his money," he spat at her. "You're nothing but a fucking slut, Kate. A gold digging, trashy slut."

"And you're a piece of shit. Even your own fucking family doesn't give a flying fuck about you. You wanna act like you're some big, tough man? Fine. Be a fucking tough man, Jon. Go on and on about how I'm a fucking slut. You're a piece of trash. No one will ever want to be with garbage like you. You should have been aborted. Even your own fucking father thought so," she spat, trying as hard as she possibly could to not cry. He had gotten to her. And all Kate could do was try her hardest to hurt him back.

Jon laughed and shook his head. "You think I don't know that? You think that hurts me? It doesn't mean dick to me, especially not coming from some trashy slut like you."

"I fucking hate you, Jon. I will never feel anything other than hatred and disgust and pity for the piece of shit you are," she snapped, feeling overwhelmed with emotion. She got up, leaving her mug on the coffee table. Kate made her way into the bathroom, slamming the door behind herself. She burst into tears. She was sick of playing this game with him. They would throw the vilest insults at each other to see who could hurt the other more. That never bothered her. She had a strong skin, and his insults never phased her. But what finally hurt her was the night before. Kate begged him not to go. And he walked out on her.

Kate sat on the closed toilet bowl, continuing to bawl her eyes out. This whole thing was really becoming too much for her to handle. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Kate, come on. I'm sorry about what I said," Jon spoke, sounding only slightly remorseful. But she ignored him. He continued knocking. "Come on, please, let me in," he continued, trying to coax her to come out. "Please, Kate."

The bathroom door flew open. "What? You wanna see your handiwork? Is that it?" she questioned him.

Jon felt terrible for making her cry. "Kate, I'm—"

"No. Leave it. This is what it is, right? We hate each other. We just fucking each other. It's nothing more than that. I'm just some piece of trash slut, and you're just the good-for-nothing douchebag."

"You know that's—"

"Just leave me alone," she insisted, walking out of the bathroom, passed him.

Kate made her way back into the living room, she sat back on the couch and grabbed her mug of coffee. Jon sat back on the loveseat. "Kate, listen—"

"Jon, don't fucking speak to me. I'm so done with this game. I can't handle it anymore, and I need to calm down because the last thing I need is for my brother to see my crying…especially over someone like you. I'm done with all of this. It's a fucking joke, and I'm just over it."

"You mean, you don't want me to come over anymore?" he asked her.

She nodded. "We can't do this. We're being stupid. We should have never had sex in the first place," Kate mumbled.

"You really mean that?" he questioned. "You don't want to see me anymore?"

"I don't want to see you anymore," she answered. "It's over."

Jon stared at her in disbelief. "But…it's been six years."

"And it's over now. We're not doing this anymore."

"But, Kate…you want to walk away after six years?" he asked her, completely stunned that she was saying this.

"How many more ways can I say it? I'm done. Our screwing around is over," Kate snapped at him. She saw how hurt he looked, but this was all so fucked. They were never supposed to be doing this in the first place.

Jon sat back on the couch, staring straight ahead, silently. His brain couldn't wrap itself around what she had said because if it did, he wasn't sure what he would have done. He just lost the one person who really mattered to him. And he didn't know what to do about it.


	10. Chapter 10

Wasted

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This is a fictional work that I made up. Kate is mine.

* * *

**A/N: You guys are seriously incredible with the responses. You all seriously make so insanely happy. Thanks you so much alibob687, xSamiliciousx, Ams, Cougar3371, ThatGirl54, bella315, LilCountry24, UntilNeverDawns, my two anonymous guests, and angelsdee327. I appreciate the love you guys send my way. You're all so amazing. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I'm so excited with the response for the last chapter that I just can't control myself. Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

"Col says that Jon has been acting really weird lately," Leighla said, while she and Kate were laying in Leighla and Colby's backyard. It was a warm day, and the friends were enjoying it by laying near the pool.

"Oh? And what exactly is considered weird for someone like him?" Kate bitterly questioned her friend. She hadn't spoken to Jon since the incident in the living room, and that was two weeks ago. When she had dropped him and her brother off at the airport, she hadn't uttered even one word to him nor would she look at him.

"I dunno. Colby's worried, though. He said that something's up with him. He just mopes around now."

"Probably because he's pissed off that Colby kicked his ass at Money in the Bank last week. Now he's gonna be a champion, and Jon will continue to be a nobody."

"Apparently, he's been like this for two weeks. He said ever since they left here, Jon's been like this," Leighla told her.

"Good for him."

"Why do you hate him so much?"

Kate looked over at her friend and pulled her sunglasses up and raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you really have to ask me that question? He's a fucking douchebag."

"But you two used to get along."

"We go through this every couple of months, Leighla. We got along, and one day, he just changed. He was mean and nasty…and we just haven't gotten along since."

"I feel like something had to have happened."

"Leighla, he's just an ass."

"He really isn't, though. That's why I don't get it."

"Ugh. He just pisses me off. Can we talk about something else?" Kate asked.

"Okay," she agreed. "I need a favor from you."

Kate laughed. "That was quick."

"So, Colby is gonna be in Orlando for a few days next week. I want to surprise him because I haven't seen him since he came to visit two weeks ago."

"Okay. That's really sweet. I'm sure he's gonna be really excited when he sees you. I just don't know what that has to do with me."

"Obviously, I need you to come with me."

"I have work, though."

"You can take off. God knows you have plenty of vacation time that you barely ever use," Leighla told her.

"Yeah. That's true."

"It's time you start using it. You need to get out and have fun. You're still young. You should be going on vacations and having a blast. Not working all of the time."

Kate sighed. "Alright. I'll let my boss know Monday."

"You're the best ever! Ugh I love you, Kate!"

"Well, you know, I love you, too. So it isn't like I have much of a choice."

"It'll be so much fun. I promise. We haven't gone away together in so long. We really need this."

"I'm gonna have to see fuckface, I'm sure. But they'll be plenty of guys there for me to be distracted by."

Leighla smiled. "Exactly. Get it in, girl."

"I mean…it's vacation, right?"

"You see? I knew this would be a great idea."

"Yeah. Yeah."

"Oh you know you miss our younger, wilder, partying days."

Kate smirked. "Part of me does."

"But the other part?" Leighla questioned.

"The other part really does want to settle down and find love…but for real this time," Kate admitted.

"You will. Besides, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. You'll be really strong by the time you find Mr. Right."

"Yeah…"

Truth be told, it was Jon that Kate couldn't stop thinking about. She hadn't been able to since she ended their…whatever it was. And knowing that she was going to be in Florida when he was, but she wouldn't be getting any late night visits…it made her sad. The thought of it just hurt. She knew that it was stupid of her to be upset over what was really nothing more than a booty call, but Kate knew that it was more than that…at least to her, it was. A lot more. In fact, she hadn't had a decent night of sleep since the night he had left her.

* * *

"Why won't you talk to me?" Colby asked.

"I don't know what you want me to say. I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me. It's actually just annoying the shit out of me that you keep asking," Jon retorted

"You're lying. You look miserable."

"I'm completely fine. There's nothing wrong with me. I'm not miserable, you psycho," he argued.

"You've been moping around like you've got a broken heart or something."

"What the hell are you talking about? I haven't been with anyone to have a broken heart. You've been watching way too many chick flicks with Leighla. I'm gonna have to have a long talk with her," Jon replied.

"You're hiding something," Colby accused.

Jon rolled his eyes. "Where would I even find the time to hide something from you?" he rhetorically questioned.

"Dude, we've been best friends for like seven years. I just hope that if something is going on, you would tell me," Colby said, a serious expression on his face.

Jon rolled his eyes. "You're the crazy one. Now, I'm gonna go workout. Are you gonna contemplate who could have possibly broken my supposed heart? Or do you want to come with me?" he invited.

Colby shrugged. "Sure, I'll go with you."

Jon hated lying to Colby. He wished that he could tell him everything, but he wasn't about to tell him that he was upset because his sister was no longer going to be sleeping with him behind his back. And that it upset him so much because he was completely crazy about her, had been for about six years, and really wanted to be with her. That would only make the entire situation a lot worse. Jon didn't need that right now.

Since the night that he left Kate, Jon hadn't been able to function fully. He missed her so much. He had played it off as if he had hated her. But the truth was that he loved her. Very much so. Just knowing that she would never be in his arms again hurt him deeper than he ever thought it would. For the first time in all of these years, Jon finally started treating her the way that he really wanted to. He was affectionate and nice and just trying to make her happy. Now, he was dying inside. It was just like her wedding all over again.

Jon had to do something, but he didn't know what. He didn't want to make the situation any worse than he already had.

* * *

Kate sat at her desk, staring at the computer screen blankly. She had been having a complete off day. She was so distracted by thoughts of Jon. Was something really wrong with him? Why was he acting weird? A small part of her hoped it was because he missed her and was upset that she ended things. But…she knew that it was for the best.

A knock on her office door caused her to look up in time to see the door open. Tom walked inside and shut the door behind himself. "Hey Kate," he greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Tom…what's…uh…going on?" she greeted him, confused as to what he was doing in her office.

He sat in front of her desk. "I need to talk to you about something. I was wondering if you'd like to do dinner," he spoke.

Kate looked confused. "Uh…why?"

"This isn't something we can talk about here…" he told her.

She gave him a look. "Honestly, Tom, I don't think that it's appropriate for us to be going out to dinner. It's not…cool…not when you have a girlfriend…"

"Come on. It isn't like we're strangers. Alright. You don't want to do dinner? I mean…can I come by your apartment for a few minutes tonight?"

"Uh…I guess so."

"You don't have to look so scared. I'm not trying to steal you back from Jon or anything," he assured her. She shut her eyes and shook her head.

"It isn't—"

He put his hand up. "Don't worry. I'll see you later, Kate. I'll be over around…six?"

"Sure."

"Great. Thanks," he said, giving her a smile, before getting up and leaving her office, shutting the door behind himself.

Kate was completely confused. Why the hell did he want to talk to her? They had been divorced for a little over a year. They only spoke about work issues. So, she had no idea why he was going to come to her apartment to talk to her. And Kate was especially unsure of why she denied going out to dinner with him but would let him come to her apartment. Her head wasn't functioning properly. She was completely thrown off by this.

She picked up her cell phone from her desk and texted Leighla.

'Can I call you?' she asked her best friend.

'Of course' was the reply she had received moments later.

Kate picked up her work phone and quickly dialed Leighla's number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hey babe."

"Hey…so, something really fucking weird just happened."

"Oh?"

"Tom came into my office and tried to take me out to dinner. But I told him I didn't think I was appropriate. So, now, he's coming to my apartment at six tonight."

"What?! Why the fuck…?"

"He said he wants to talk," Kate told her.

"About what?"

"I have no idea."

"Do you think he wants to get back together with you?"

"Oh God, no," she quickly replied.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Leighla, you're being ridiculous now. That definitely isn't it."

"Oh my God. I can't believe it. That's insane."

"I know."

"Can I hide in a closet or something?"

"Seriously? You're insane."

Leighla laughed. "I'm kidding." She paused. "Okay, well, I'm half kidding."

"I'm nervous," Kate admitted.

"Don't be. It's not like he's gonna go and tell you that he cheated on you while you were married. We're way passed that at this point."

"Yeah. That's true."

"I wonder what he wants to talk about."

"Me, too. Shit. I have to go. The other line is ringing."

"Okay. Let me know what happens."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you, Katie Bear."

Kate stifled a laugh, as she switched lines. "Kate Preston," she answered, doing the best that she could to focus on work again and not on what Tom was going to be coming over her apartment to talk about.

* * *

That night, Kate was sitting on her living room couch, trying to go through the e-mails on her cell phone, though anything she read didn't stick in her brain, as she was nervous about Tom's imminent arrival.

A knock on her front door caused her to jump up, almost dropping her phone in the process. She took a deep breath and put her phone down on the coffee table. Kate got up and walked to the door, before opening it.

As expected, Tom stood there. "Hi Kate," he said with that charming smile.

"Hey Tom. Come on in," she invited.

"Thanks." He walked inside of her apartment, and she shut the door behind him. The two sat on the living room couch. It was beyond awkward.

"So…uh…what brings you here?" Kate finally asked.

"How are you and Jon doing?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"Huh? We're not…um…it's Jon."

"Exactly…"

Kate gave him a confused look. "What are you doing here, Tom?" she firmly questioned him again.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. I've wanted to for a while, but I put it off because I didn't want it to upset you. When I saw you with Jon a couple of week ago, I figured it was finally the right time."

"Okay…"

"I'm planning on proposing to Chloe," Tom finally told Kate.

She just sat there staring at him, unsure of why he felt it was necessary to tell her that. "You're gonna marry the woman you cheated on me with? That's the big thing you needed to talk to me about?"

"Well, I love her…"

"You can love and marry whoever you want to. I just don't understand what seeing me with Jon had to do with it."

"I didn't want to propose to her until I thought it wouldn't hurt you."

"That's very sweet of you. But…Jon and I aren't anything."

Tom raised an eyebrow at her. "Trust me, I'm not stupid, Kate. I know that you and Jon have been something for a long time."

"Actually, he's an asshole, so I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Kate, stop it. I'm not stupid. You were cheating on me with him from day one."

"What?!"

"Kate, please don't insult my intelligence. Maybe no one else has been able to figure out what I've known for five years, but you and Jon have been doing your thing since before we even got together."

"Tom…"

He smiled at her. "Kate, I'm not mad. Why do you think I cheated on you? I knew that it didn't matter what I did, you would never end it with him. So, I found someone else because I knew that you two wanted to be together."

"It isn't like that."

"At first, I thought…it was just him. He was the only one with feelings. I could see how in love with you he was the day that I met him. But…when he found out we were engaged and lost his shit, I could see it made you sad. I knew that I should have ended it then, but I was being selfish. I married you anyway. I wanted to make it work more than anything, but eventually, I realized that you would never stop loving him. So, I cut my losses and found Chloe."

"Are you serious?"

"I am."

"Listen, Tom, I appreciate you coming here and telling me about proposing, but it's really fine with me. I hope you two are happy together," she said, not wanting to talk about Jon anymore. It was making her upset, considering that she missed him.

"Kate, I loved you so much and wanted our marriage to work. But…it would have never been able to work with Jon in the picture."

"Jon and I don't get along."

"I don't understand why not. Once we split, it should have been fine."

"Why?"

"He only started being an asshole to you after we got engaged. And after you found out about Chloe and moved out, he came to the house."

"What?!" Kate asked in shock.

"Yeah. He told me I was a fucking asshole for cheating on someone as wonderful as you and should have considered myself lucky to have conned you into marrying me. I told him I knew how lucky I was to have had you, but I asked him if he would have remained faithful if his wife was sleeping with her brother's best friend since you first started dating her. He tried to deny it, but he knew that I knew the truth. I told him I knew that he was in love with her, and I would have been able to deal with it, except for the fact that I knew you had feelings for him, too."

"Jon really did that?"

Tom nodded. "Yeah. That's why I thought that you two were together the other night when we were at Highlights."

Kate looked down. "I'm sorry, Tom," she apologized.

He shrugged. "Don't be silly. I knew what I was getting myself into."

"So, why did you elect to give me alimony?"

"We were still gonna work together. I still cared very much about you. I still wanted to be able to take care of you. I mean…you might hate me for what I did, but I never wanted to be an asshole to you. I just wanted a quick divorce. I didn't want to hurt you or take anything away from you. I just wanted to…I dunno…be a good ex-husband, I guess."

"You knew the entire time?" Kate questioned, looking up at him.

Tom nodded. "I did. And I would have been pissed, but…I knew it from the very beginning. You two were so in love but refused to admit it. I tried to change your mind, but I couldn't. So, I just let it be," he explained.

"Wow. Well, I ended things with Jon after you saw us together."

"What? You're being crazy now."

"He won't admit that we're anything more than just two people sleeping together," she told him.

"I promise you, Kate, he knows it's a lot more."

"So, you're gonna marry Chloe?" Kate asked, changing the subject.

He nodded and gave her a smile. "I am."

"Good. I'm uh…happy for you."


	11. Chapter 11

Wasted

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This is all fiction. I made it up. Kate is all mine.

* * *

**A/N: You guys have been so amazing! A massive thank you to UntilNeverDawns, LilCountry24, alibob687, ThatGirl54, and Cougar3371. Nothing makes me happier than reviews. I'm taking a little trip in a couple of hours to go back to NY to see Motley Crue, and I'm staying over my mom's house. I'll be back tomorrow, though, so I promise I won't be slacking on the updates this weekend. I love you guys so much! XoXoXo**

* * *

Kate couldn't believe she was really doing this. The risk that she was taking was huge. It was already twelve-thirty in the morning. And she had just landed in New York. She had arranged for a car to pick her up from John F. Kennedy airport and drive her to the Garden City Marriott, seeing as the WWE had a live show at the neighboring Nassau Coliseum that night. Kate wouldn't be able to do half of the things that she did, if Colby wasn't her brother.

Being the clever lady she was, she had already called the hotel and arranged for an extra key to Jon's room be available for her at the front desk. She quickly spotted the driver holding the sign reading 'PRESTON'. She walked up to him.

"Hi. I'm Kate Preston," she introduced herself.

"Hi Ms. Preston. I'm Charlie," he introduced himself. "Do you have any checked luggage, ma'am?"

"Nope. Just my carry-on," she replied, referring to the one small suitcase she had, in addition to the bag slung over her shoulder.

"Alright, then. Let's go," he said.

Kate followed him to the black town car waiting for her. The entire ride to the hotel was making her nervous. What if Jon didn't want to see her? What if he made her leave? She couldn't handle that kind of rejection right now.

The drive from the airport in Jamaica, Queens to the hotel was a complete blur. But by one-thirty, Charlie had finally arrived at their destination. She got out of the car. Charlie got her bag out of the trunk and handed it to her. She handed him a tip. "Thanks, Charlie. Have a good night," she sweetly said.

"Thank you, Ms. Preston. You have a wonderful night."

She smiled and made her way into the hotel. Kate headed right to the desk.

"Hi. Welcome to the Marriott. How can I help you?" the young man greeted her.

"Hi. I'm Kate Preston. I called about having a card made for me to surprise my boyfriend, Jon Good."

"Ah, yes, Ms. Preston. I just need your ID."

"Thanks," she said, handing him her license. He typed some information into the computer, before handing the ID back to her.

"Alright." He grabbed a blank key card and swiped it through the machine. "Okay. Here you go, Ms. Preston. It's room three-twenty-two," he informed her.

"Thank you so much."

She headed toward the elevators. Seeing as it was Friday night, Kate had already been informed that her bother went out with some of the guys, after the show…when she "casually" texted him about what he was doing.

Kate really wished that she had dressed better for the occasion. She hadn't changed her clothes since she had changed after she got home from work earlier that day… She was in the same clothes that she had talked to Tom in. The moment that he left was when she had packed a suitcase and left her apartment, while booking the flight on her phone. She wore a pair of J Brand Tribute Cut-off stretch denim shorts and an American Vintage Massachusetts Supima Cotton Jersey tank. She had on a pair of plain black Old Navy flip flops. Her hair was down. Her makeup wasn't what she wished it was. She had only managed to touch it up, while she was on the plane.

Once the elevator doors opened, Kate pushed the number three button and waited impatiently to arrive at Jon's floor. She was a bundle of nerves. The elevator doors opened. Kate got out and followed the signs to room three-twenty-two.

She found the door and stood in front of it for a moment, afraid of how this was going to go. She used her key card to unlock the door and went inside. Kate could see the light on underneath the bathroom door. She was relieved that he was there. She dropped her stuff off at the foot of his bed. She kicked her flip flops off and opened the bathroom door as quietly as she could.

Jon was in the shower. She leaned against the wall, just waiting for him to come out. She could have gotten in there with him, but she needed to talk to him before she had sex with him. Besides, it would be really weird if she ended their sleeping together but showed up in his shower. It was barely five minutes when she finally heard the water shut off, but it had felt a lot longer. Jon opened the shower curtain and saw Kate standing there.

"Holy shit!" He jumped, surprised to not only not be alone but to see Kate. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked her.

"You went to Tom's house after you found out that he cheated on me?" she asked.

He looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Uh…I guess you wouldn't be asking, if you didn't already know the answer," he grumbled, grabbing a towel.

"You knew that he knew about us."

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, drying himself off. "How did you even get in here?"

"I want to know why you didn't tell me."

"Because I knew you would have ended things if you thought that he would bring it up in the divorce. Because I know you never wanted Colby to find out about us…or anyone else for that matter," he told her.

"Why would it matter? I ended it three weeks ago, and you're just fine."

"Yeah. I'm great. Answer my question now."

"Fine. I called the hotel on my way to the airport and explained that I was your girlfriend and convinced them to make me a key to surprise you. Since I know all of your personal information, they confirmed that I knew you."

"Clever. It mattered because I didn't want us to end. Not that it matters now, anyway. Why'd you fly here?"

Kate remained silent. "Why aren't you out with everyone?"

"No. My turn to ask a question."

"We need to talk."

"You couldn't just call me, if you wanted to talk? You had to fly all the way to New York and con your way into my hotel room?" he questioned, giving her a look.

"I…I…Jon…don't make me explain myself. Please."

"Uh…you owe me an explanation, Kate. You wouldn't have had to explain yourself, but you're the one who chose to end things between us. So, now, under these circumstances, you do owe me one hell of an explanation," he told her. He stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around his waist. She had to admit, even though there was a lot going on at the moment, he looked really good coming out of the shower.

"It's been a long day," she said.

"How so?" Jon questioned, grabbing a smaller towel to help him dry his hair a bit.

"Um…Tom came over to my apartment," Kate replied.

Jon froze for a moment, before turning to look at her. "Oh. Let me guess, your Prince Charming wants to get back with his lovely ex-wife?" he sneered.

She rolled her eyes. "First of all, no. Secondly, you know I wouldn't get back together with him anyway. That ship sailed a long, long time ago."

"So, then, why did he come see you?" he questioned, as he dropped the smaller towel he had been using on his hair and walked out of the bathroom. He came to a stop when he noticed Kate's bags on the floor. She stood behind him. "No one has any idea that you're here, do they?" he finally asked her.

"Nope. Just you," she answered him.

Jon turned to look at her. "What's going on?"

"Tom told me he's proposing to Chloe," she told him.

"And you were so heartbroken that you decided to fly all the way out to New York to what? Sleep with me?" he asked, hostility still in his voice.

"It stings a little…but not enough to make me fly here."

"So, what do you want, then? Why are you here?"

"He said some things."

"Like…?"

"Like you're in love with me."

He let out a chuckle. "What? That's just…that's…well, that's ridiculous. I can't fucking stand you," he denied, though he wasn't very convincing. "Well, I always knew Tom was fucking stupid as shit."

"So, he was wrong?"

"Yeah. He's really wrong. I can't be near you for extended periods of time because I find you to be annoying and a real pain in my ass."

Kate crossed her arms over her chest. "So, you're telling me that you have no interest in me?"

"Other than wanting to nail you? No."

A silence fell between the two. Kate's eyes stared at Jon, while he looked everywhere but at her. "Fine. I guess I made a really big mistake coming here. This was a terrible idea." She headed around Jon and grabbed her bags, as she slipped her flip flops back on. "I shouldn't have done this. I'm so stupid." She made her way to the door, but Jon stood in front of her, preventing her from getting to the door. "What?" she questioned, feeling like an idiot.

"Put your bags down. You're already here," he said.

"No. I shouldn't have done this."

Jon grabbed the bags from her and put them down. "You wanna know why I didn't go out with your brother and everyone tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Because…I've been…fucking miserable since you told me it was over between us," he admitted, looking at the ceiling. "I know it was just about…you know…screwing each other or whatever…but…I liked it. A lot."

"Do you know why I ended it?"

"Because I left you that night."

"But why did you leave?"

"Because it got uncomfortable after that whole thing about Colby not needing to know because all we have is something physical," he replied.

"I've risked everything for you, Jon. Do you understand that? Everything that has ever mattered to me…I've risked it all for you. I've lied to everyone that matters to me. My marriage to Tom…my relationship with my brother…my relationship with my best friend…and you came before all of that."

"Why? You think I'm a piece of garbage who should have been aborted," he shot back, bringing up her words from their last encounter.

"You know I don't think that," she whispered. He took a deep breath. Kate wrapped her arms around his bare torso. He remained motionless. "Right?" He didn't answer her. Kate looked up at Jon. "You know I don't really believe any of that, right?" she asked again.

Jon relented and wrapped his arms around her. "I know, baby."

"I don't know what changed, Jon, but…the last time you came to Iowa, it stopped being all about sex," she admitted. "At least to me."

"Why?" he asked her.

"I dunno. But when you held me and were affectionate and treated me like I actually mattered to you…that felt better than anything I had ever experienced before."

"Kate, you know this is really dangerous," he warned her.

"Why? Because it scares you?"

"No," he flatly denied. "Yes," he, then, admitted. "But…we could get in a lot of trouble."

She rolled her eyes. "Colby would get over it."

"I don't even mean him."

"So, then, what is it?" she asked.

"What if this became…I dunno…a thing? Then, what? It's not like either of us are very good at this kind of…stuff. You're divorced. I'm out of my fucking mind. We would just fuck it all up and really hate each other."

"Really, Jon? You really think that would happen? Because it looks to me like we made it six years into our…thing. And it was great. It looks more like this was the most successful relationship either of us have ever had."

"Kate…"

"Please don't argue with me tonight. Just…be with me. Okay? Not an angry fuck, either. Just…really be with me."

His eyes examined her face, searching for some sign that he should back off. He couldn't find even the slightest hesitation or hint of doubt. Jon had wanted this for so long. It had to be too good to be true. And living in the moment, he didn't care. He craved her. He needed her. Right now, she was all that mattered.

Jon leaned down and kissed her. Kate brought her arms from around his torso to around his neck. He lifted her up and brought her over to the king-sized bed. Jon used one hand to pull the covers back. He, then, gently laid Kate down. He pulled his towel off and tossed it aside. He climbed onto the bed and hovered over her body

Jon brought his smiling lips back onto Kate's. His hands began pulling her shirt up. Their lips temporarily parted, while he pulled it over her head. She pulled his face back to hers, immediately after the shirt was off.

"Do you know how addicted to you I really am?" she asked against his mouth.

"Oh? You're addicted?"

"I haven't slept well even one night since you walked out on me. You've been stuck on my brain," she told him.

"Is that why you came here? You missed me?"

Kate bit her lower lip and nodded shyly. Jon laughed, before his lips were back on hers. His hands found their way to her shorts. He expertly unbuttoned and unzipped them, before he pulled them down her legs and removed them for her body.

"Now we're getting a little more even here," he said.

"I can't lie…I love my view," she told him with a smirk.

"I bet you do." Jon reached behind her back and unclasped Kate's bra, quickly discarding the garment. "God, I love your tits. Not to be crude or douchey or anything, but I seriously love them so much."

"That's alright. I love your dick. So, I guess we're pretty even."

He smirked and reached for her underwear. He quickly yanked them off of her body and down her legs, to join the rest of their discarded clothing. Jon leaned over her body. "You do know that you're perfect, right?"

Kate blushed. "You're perfect," she reciprocated.

"I'm so hard that it actually hurts," he groaned.

"I guess we should fix that, then, huh?"

He nodded and climbed between her legs. "I know we've gone longer without having sex than this, but I don't think I've ever been so…excited to be with you," he admitted, as he ran the swollen head of his erection over her core. Kate let out a moan. "You're ready to go, aren't you?" he asked, a smirk adorning his lips.

Kate smiled, her eyes glazed over with lust. "So ready."

Jon aimed himself into her, loving the look of pure pleasure etched on her face, as he entered her. With a couple of thrusts, his entire length was inside of her. Kate's legs wrapped themselves around his waist. "I wish you knew how amazing you feel," she replied.

"Well, I know how amazing you feel," she replied.

Jon smiled and began focusing on his thrusts, all too happy to watch the expressions that crossed her face. "You're so beautiful," he commented, not meaning to say it out loud.

Kate blushed again. "Thank you."

Jon slowed his thrusts and focused more on being affectionate. He pressed a gentle kiss onto her lips. She wrapped her arms around him. Their eyes locked for a few moments, and it felt intense. Both Jon and Kate felt that things were so different between them. It was on a completely different level.

Jon had always known that he loved her. He was sure of it. There was no question. He had known the day that he met her. And while he knew that it was highly unlikely there would ever be more to their relationship, he was just happy to be like this with her.

As much as he knew it would probably come back to bite him in the ass, Jon knew that he was falling even harder for Kate. He didn't know that it was possible. But apparently, it was. Kate was the only woman he would ever want like this. He would marry her in a heartbeat. There was no doubt about it. Jon had wished that they could settle down together, one day, and be a family. He never really cared about that kind of life before. It had never appealed to him, especially with his whole heart being focused on his wrestling career. But with her in his life, Jon was sure that he wanted it more than anything.

Pressing his forehead against Kate's, Jon was looking right into her eyes. And for a moment, he felt like she loved him just as much as he loved her. He kissed her with more passion than before. He wanted her to know that he was serious about her. This wasn't a joke to him.

Kate didn't completely believe Tom, when he told her that Jon loved her. But now, she thought he could be right. She felt it…in the way that he kissed her, held her, and especially in the way he was making love to her right now. It made her happy to be this way with him. It felt like all was finally right with the world.

Jon brought his head into the crook of her neck, as he reached his climax. "Baby" was all he managed to utter, before he released inside of her. He remained on top of her while he caught his breath. Kate could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

When he finally lifted his head up, Jon smiled at her. "I'm happy that you're here," he said, sincerity coating his words.

"So am I."

Jon rolled off of her. "When are you leaving?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Tomorrow, I guess."

He frowned. "I want you to stay…with me…all of the time."

Kate smiled. "I wish that I could. But…at least we have tonight."

A smile pulled at the corners of his lips. "We do. And I'm gonna make the most of it," he assured her.

"Good. That's what I want to hear."


	12. Chapter 12

Wasted

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I own Kate.

* * *

**A/N: You guys are seriously amazing. You have no idea how much I appreciate each and every one of you. A massive thank you to: UntilNeverDawns, LilCountry24, turningthepaige (what you said really means a lot to me xo) , alibob687, Ams, ThatGirl54, xSamiliciousx, Cougar3371 (thanks...the show was amazing. It was my fifth time seeing them, and I swear to God, they get better every single time. Sucks that they're not gonna be touring anymore :( ). I hope you guys continue to enjoy this next chapter. Love you guys to pieces! XoXoXo**

* * *

Kate woke up the next morning to kisses being placed on her neck. She smiled and opened her eyes. "Good morning," she greeted Jon.

"Good morning," he reciprocated. "Did you sleep alright?"

She nodded. "I slept great," she replied.

"You know, I'm off today…I don't have my flight out tomorrow morning," he told her.

"Oh yeah? So what are you suggesting?" Kate asked him.

Jon smirked. "Maybe you can spend the day with me."

"Yeah? And you can do that without us getting caught?" she questioned.

"I'll do whatever I have to to make it work," he assured her.

Kate rolled on top of him, straddling his body, as she sat up. His hips ran up her thighs to her hips. "I'm really happy that I came here," she said, the smile on her face showing her genuine happiness.

"I am, too, baby," he agreed. Kate leaned down and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her. Jon rolled them around, so he was on top of her. She brought her hand onto his cheek, her eyes locked on his.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Seven."

"Oh jeeze."

"Trust me, it'll be okay. We're not leaving this bed for a while."

"Oh I like the sound of that."

"I bet you do."

There was a knock on the door. "Bro, it's me," Colby's voice spoke from outside of the room. The surprised pair jumped up and scrambled around the room, hiding Kate's things in the closet so that he wouldn't see them.

"Be right there," Jon said, pulling a pair of boxers on. He pointed to the shower. Kate nodded and planted a quick kiss on his lips, before hiding in the shower.

Jon took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hey man. What's up?"

"Hey. I was going to the gym. And I figured I'd stop by and see if you wanted to come with me," he invited.

"Oh…I'm actually not feeling too well. My head is just pounding. I was thinking about staying in today and resting up," he replied.

"Oh…okay. Yeah, man. You should probably stay in, then. Alright. Feel better. I'll text you later," Colby said. "If you need anything, let me know."

"Thanks, man."

"See ya."

Colby left to go to the gym, and Jon shut the door. He walked into the bathroom, as Kate climbed out of the shower. "We're gonna get ourselves into some really big trouble," she commented with a smirk, as she wrapped her arms around him. He held her in his arms, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I mean, any amount of trouble would be worth it to me," he told her.

She looked up at him and smiled. "You're nothing like I've always known you to be," she spoke, her voice soft.

"Because I always pick fights with you. I don't usually show affection."

"Well, I hope you know that I really like it when you do."

"I do, too."

* * *

The flight home that night was rough on Kate. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay with Jon…wherever he went. Their day together was absolutely perfect. They had ordered room service and spent the day in bed together. She was more than happy to be with him. Things were great. He was affectionate and sweet. He treated her like she truly mattered to him. That made her happier than she thought it would.

And when Kate booked her flight back home, Jon seemed legitimately upset to see her go. Kate wasn't exactly happy to leave him, either. But she knew that she would be seeing him again in a couple of days when she flew down to Florida with Leighla. She opted to not tell Jon about that, figuring it'd be nice to surprise him again.

Kate was feeling really different about things with Jon. Sure, back in the day, she used to have a huge crush on him. But this was a lot more than that. She found herself falling for the man that he was whenever they were together. He made her happy. Genuinely happy. And after she spoke to Tom, Kate considered that it could be possible for him to have feelings for her, too. She hoped that he was right about that.

Back when Kate and Jon first started sleeping together, it felt like there was a lot more to them than just sex. But, then, she started seeing Tom because things with Jon seemed to go nowhere. Tom was a nice, handsome guy who worked with her. And Kate did like him. Besides, it wasn't like things with Jon were progressing, so she doubted that he would care. When Jon saw that Kate wasn't going to give him up for Tom, he was okay with her dating this other guy. Once Tom proposed to her, Jon begged her not to marry him. She told him that he had to give her a good enough reason not to. But he didn't. So, she went ahead with the plans and married Tom.

Hell, even on her wedding day, Kate waited for Jon to come into the church and steal her away. But he never showed up. She went away on her honeymoon, and when she came back, Tom had to go away on a business trip. Jon showed up at her house, and it was right back to business as usual for the two of them.

Kate knew that it was wrong of her to stick with Jon when she was a married woman. But Tom was gone a lot. And besides, the whole marriage wasn't exactly going smoothly anyway. But now she understood why. Tom knew the truth.

And there she was, having gotten on a plane and flown out to see him, upon finding out that her ex-husband was going to marry his girlfriend. Kate knew that she was in really deep with Jon. This whole situation had gotten out of control. She had no idea what to do. And every time she was with him, it was making everything so much more complicated for her. She was finding that her feelings were quickly growing. But she couldn't seem to get any definite confirmation that her feelings were reciprocated. There were hints, but she didn't want to read too much into anything and make a fool of herself.

When Kate left to go to the airport, Jon seemed legitimately bummed that she was leaving. The entire day had been spent in bed, fooling around, having sex, cuddling, and just genuinely enjoying each other's company. All in all, Kate had to admit the truth, it was one of the best days she'd had in a long time. It made her excited about going to Florida with Leighla in a few days. At least she knew she would be back in Jon's arms soon enough.

* * *

The next morning, Kate woke up to her doorbell ringing and a relentless fist pounding on the door. She climbed out of bed and ran out of her room to the front door. She quickly opened it, finding her best friend standing there.

"Kate! Where the hell have you been?" Leighla questioned, her voice raised.

"Good morning. Come on in, princess," she greeted her.

Leighla walked inside, while Kate shut the door. "What have you been doing?" she asked.

"I was…I went away for a little while to clear my head," Kate replied.

"Why? You never told me what happened when Tom came over," Leighla spoke.

Kate sleepily headed back into her bedroom and climbed back into her bed. Leighla followed behind her and crawled in right next to her. "You're a persistent little thing, aren't you?" she asked with a smirk.

She smiled. "Yes, I am. Now, what happened?"

"Tom is proposing to Chloe."

"What?! No!"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Yeah. He wanted to tell me before he did it, out of respect for me," she explained.

"So, I guess you've been upset."

"More upset that my love life is shit, and he's doing just fine. Not actually upset because my ex-husband is getting married…to the woman that he cheated on me with."

"I'm sorry," Leighla sympathetically spoke, giving her a small smile.

"It's fine. I made my bed."

"What do you mean?"

"When was the last date I went on?" Kate asked.

"Well…not since before you and Tom got married."

"Exactly."

"So, let's find you a guy. When we're in Florida, I bet you can find one of Colby's hot friends to get hooked up with," Leighla suggested.

"I'll find someone."

"You know, you're gonna be fine. You're gonna find a man and get married…again. And you'll be really happy," she tried to assure her.

"I dunno…"

Leighla hugged Kate, cuddling up against her. "So, you have off from work this entire week. Let's just have fun and enjoy it."

Kate gave her friend a smile. "We'll have a great time," she agreed.

"Colby's gonna be shocked."

"He's gonna be so happy to see you."

"And you. He's worried about you, you know?"

"What? Why?"

"He worries that you're hiding your feelings about your divorce and are having a harder time dealing with it than you've let on."

Kate grinned. Really? Leighla, I promise you, I'm perfectly content with the divorce. In fact, to be completely honest with you about it, a part of me knew that it was never going last with Tom. He was never the one for me. And I knew it, but I was young and really stupid…and quick to jump at the chance to be with the first guy who wanted to put a ring on it. I was just stupid to marry him in the first place."

"Seriously?" Leighla questioned.

Kate nodded. "It was a huge mistake."

"Wow. So, why did you go through with it?"

"Because I thought it might change once we were actually married."

"Kate, I didn't know…"

She shrugged. "I never told you. I never told anyone. I just wanted it work out more than I wanted to be with him."

"I understand. It's just a shame that you wasted all of that time with the wrong person."

"It wasn't a complete waste. I learned a lot from it."

Leighla nodded. "The next one will be much more successful," she confidently reassured her.

Kate laughed. "We'll see about that."


	13. Chapter 13

Wasted

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: This is all a lovely little work of fiction that came from my head. Kate is mine. Other than that, everyone else owns themselves.

* * *

**A/N: You guys are the best. I know I say it all of the time...but seriously. A huge thanks to: UntilNeverDawns, ThatGirl54, Icec, Ams, turningthepaige, xSamiliciousx, and Cougar3371. You have really been amazing with the number of reads, follows, favorites, and reviews. I'm seriously so happy and always too excited to update. Sorry I didn't get to update yesterday. The boyfriend took me on a nice day date to Ocean City, Maryland. But I'm home today. Maybe I'll even update again later lol I love you guys so much! XoXoXo**

* * *

Kate and Leighla had arrived at their hotel and were in Kate's room, seeing as Leighla figured she would share with Colby once he knew she was there. They were so excited to finally be in Orlando, so close to Colby…and Jon. The women were genuinely happy to finally be on vacation. They knew that the guys were going to a bar that night. Leighla's big plan was to show up there and surprise Colby. They were getting ready to go.

Kate was really looking forward to seeing Jon. She had put a lot of effort into her look for the evening. Leighla, ever the cosmetologist, took care of her makeup. Kate wore her Phillipp Plein Semi Sheer Fitted dress with her black Charlotte Olympia Ursula sandals. Her hair was down with soft curls. She looked great. All she wanted to do was impress Jon.

"You're gonna have the guys flocking to you tonight," Leighla commented.

Kate laughed. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. You look really hot."

"Well, let's go surprise Colby," Kate said with a smile.

"Sounds like the best plan ever to me!"

The two women left Kate's hotel room and headed down to the lobby.

"Are you excited?" Kate questioned her best friend, though she already knew the answer to that.

The smile on her face was unmistakable. She was beyond thrilled to be seeing her fiancée. "I am so excited. I can't wait to see his face. He's gonna be shocked."

"Yeah, but he'll be so happy."

The females made their way out of the hotel, where they had a car waiting to bring them to their destination. They got inside. The drive was pretty quick. And the excitement had only continued to build. Both Leighla and Kate were excited to be seeing the men in their lives. But Kate was the only one who was nervous.

When the driver dropped them off at the bar, confidently, they walked passed the long line of hopeful patrons, as the bouncer gave them a smile.

"IDs, ladies?"

"Of course," Leighla responded, opening her clutch and handing it over. Kate reached into her bra and pulled it out. She didn't want to get stuck holding a bag all night. She handed the ID over. The bouncer examined them for a few moments, before handing them back.

"Have fun, ladies."

Kate and Leighla walked inside. There were a lot of people crowding the place. They looked around for their targets. "Found Colby," Kate spoke into Leighla's ear. She grabbed her best friend's hand and led her through the sea of people. She stopped in front of the VIP area, which was only separated by a velvet rope.

Joe Anoa'i caught a glimpse of the two women he knew quite well from the time they had spent together before the Shield was broken up.

"Holy shit. Look what we have here. Two very special guests," he said, giving both women a hug.

"Joe! Hi!" Kate said, happy to see him for the first time in a while.

"Hey Joe!"

"Colby never mentioned that you ladies would be joining us," he said, giving the women a curious look.

"That's because he has no idea," Leighla replied.

The WWE Superstar known as Roman Reigns smirked at the pair. "Well, then, what are we waiting for? Let's go give your man a surprise." Joe grabbed one hand from each of the two women and led them over to the large booth, where Colby was sitting with a beer in his hand. Jon wasn't too far away either. He had a beer in one hand, while chatting up some particularly slutty looking woman. While Kate felt hurt, considering that she thought there was more to their relationship than just sex, she knew that she had no right to get upset. After all, Jon wasn't her boyfriend or anything. Of course, that didn't help her feel any better.

Joe purposely bumped into the table, as he displayed some exaggerated dance moves. Colby looked up at him. "Sorry, man. With these gorgeous ladies, I guess I just got a little too into it," Joe apologized.

"It's cool, bro," he said, before doing a double take. "What the fuck?!" A huge smile spread across his face. Joe laughed. Colby stood up. "What the hell are you two doing here?" he asked, in disbelief. He pulled his younger sister in for a hug.

"Surprise!" Leighla exclaimed with a smile, as Colby made his way to her and pulled his fiancée in for a kiss.

"Yeah. Best surprise ever," he said, pulling her into his arms and holding her.

Jon looked up, unsure of what was going on, but he thought that he heard Leighla's voice. When he noticed not only Leighla but Kate, he looked like a deer caught in headlights and felt like a complete douche. Kate raised a judging eyebrow in his direction. He immediately felt like the biggest asshole on the face of the planet. He knew that he shouldn't have been chatting up any women. Jon stood up and pulled Leighla in for a hug.

"Look at you with your surprises," he said, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Yeah. And look at you, chatting up the ladies, Casanova," she teased.

Jon immediately looked completely uncomfortable. He glanced at the woman he'd been sleeping with behind everyone's backs. The glimmer of hurt in her eyes was unmistakable. He took a hesitant step in her direction.

Kate turned away to face Joe. "So, Joe, how are things with you?" she asked him, trying to distract herself from Jon.

"Good. Good. How are you?"

"I'm good," she said, giving him the best fake smile that she could possibly muster up. "How's my best friend?"

"Jojo's great. She's getting so big. I can't believe it."

"Ugh. I don't even want to think about it. I remember when she was a little baby, and now, she's like a real person."

Joe laughed. "Yeah. She's got an attitude on her."

Kate smirked. "I bet she does. How's the wifey?"

"Great. She's doing well. You know, we miss each other, but we make it work."

"That's what I like to hear."

"Finding any boyfriends, yet?" he asked.

"Well, no. In fact, maybe you can help me."

"To what? Make Jonny boy over there jealous?" he asked, teasing her. Joe had always teased Kate and Jon about their incessant fighting, insisting that they were going to end up together at some point.

She gave him a look, not wanting to admit that he hit the nail on the head. "Not because of dumbass. Because I'm on vacation," she said, smirking at him.

Joe laughed. "Look at you, Little Miss Player."

"You do what you gotta do sometimes," she casually spoke, with a shrug.

"Your brother would kill me, if he knew that I was helping you get it in," he argued, shaking his head.

"Oh trust me, he's so distracted with Leighla, he would have no idea."

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't know if that's a good idea," he said, still unsure if he should help her or not.

"Come on, Joe. Help me out here."

"Alright. Let's head over to the bar. Most of the guys are over there," he relented, pointing to the VIP bar.

"You're the best."

The two walked over to the bar. Joe guided her forward with his hand on her lower back. He caught eyes with the bartender. "Can I have a Bud Light for the lady?" he ordered. The bartender nodded at him and went to get it.

"I get a drink out of this, too? Wow. Go me."

Joe smiled. "Come on, now. You're like family, at this point."

"Aw. I've missed you, Joe. I've been stuck with my brother and his douchebag for far too long," she complained.

"Psh. Don't give me that bullshit. You know you want Jon."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not even drunk, and I'm gonna start throwing up," she said making a gagging motion.

He laughed. "Don't be ridiculous." The bartender handed him the beer, which he quickly handed to Kate.

"Thanks."

"Of course."

"Who is this very lovely lady, you've found?" a voice spoke from behind her.

Joe raised an eyebrow at her. "Mission accomplished," he said, only loud enough for her to hear, thanks to the loud music.

Kate winked at him and turned around. She smiled at the familiar face. "Hi. I'm Kate," she introduced herself.

"Well, Kate, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Stu," he said. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything here."

Joe put his hands up. "Not at all, man."

"Well, then, would you like to come with me?" Stu asked.

"Sure," she replied, before turning to Joe. "I'll see you later."

"Sounds good. Behave yourself."

Stu led her away from the rest of the guys to one of the booths that was smaller and unoccupied. The pair sat next to each other. Kate was hoping that Jon saw this happen and hated himself.

"So, how do you know Joe?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"He's a friend. I met him through my brother."

"Oh? Who's your brother?"

"Colby…uh…sorry, Seth Rollins," she replied.

"Oh! That's not going to get me in trouble, will it?"

Kate laughed. "Not at all."

"Good."

* * *

Kate was definitely playing it up with Stu. Truth be told, she really was having a lot of fun with him. He was a really good looking guy. He was also a lot of fun to hang out with. But Kate didn't have any feelings for him or anything like that. She was pretty confident that the feeling was mutual, which she was thankful for.

"So, what's the deal with you and Jon?" Stu finally questioned her.

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Me and the douchebag? There's no story there," she flatly denied.

"Really? Because he's been staring at you for most of the night, and you've made a point out of ignoring him," Stu pointed out.

"We don't get along," she insisted.

Stu smirked. "Alright. You want to be honest with me now, love? You two obviously have…something going on."

She laughed. "Now, that's just ridiculous."

"Is it, really?" he questioned her.

Kate finished her drink and put the empty glass down on the bar. The bartender almost immediately brought her a new vodka Coke. She gave him a grateful smile. Once she and Stu had relocated to the bar, his direction to the bartender was to 'keep the lady's drinks coming.' If she wasn't involved with Jon, Kate was pretty sure she may have found husband number two…just for that action in itself.

Stu knew that Kate was lying about her relationship with Jon. And as much as he didn't want to have any problems with his co-worker, he genuinely liked her. She seemed like a good person. She was a lot of fun. Besides, Stu wanted to do right by Colby's sister, anyway, and make sure she had a good time. He took her hand and stood her up from the bar stool she had been sitting on. "Well, then, let's not make him jealous, shall we?" he asked.

Kate smirked. "We shall." Stu led her over to where Colby and Leighla were, not too far from Jon, which no longer seemed to have any interest in the chick he had been with earlier that evening. But Kate put a smile on her face and acted like she had forgotten who he was. After all, two could play at this game. And Kate planned on beating him at it.

Stu had an arm around her waist, as the two were dancing. Jon's eyes were burning into the Englishman. He was pissed. Jon knew that Kate was doing this to him on purpose. And she was doing too much of a good job. He couldn't handle watching her with someone else. It was bad enough that she was with someone else…but a co-worker of his? Kate was crossing a line. But he was sure she knew that, too.

His thoughts were interrupted when the raven-haired, fake-titted chick, who he had almost managed to muster up some interest in, grabbed his arm. "Come on. Let's go dance," she encouraged him.

"I don't dance," Jon flatly refused.

"But everyone else is. Come on."

Jon's eyes darted over to the pair not too far away from him…the pair that was currently boiling his blood to his breaking point. "Fine," he gave in, wanting to get a little revenge, anyway. He was going to use this opportunity to make Kate watch him with another woman and see how she liked it. Though, he didn't consider the fact that all of this was only happening because she'd already seen him with someone else.

Kate did her best to ignore Jon with the other chick. But she certainly wasn't enjoying it. And it wasn't easy for her to do. Stu noticed that she was having some difficulty with the sight before them. He also didn't understand why she was playing it off, as if there was nothing going on between them. The fact that Jon was Colby's best friend, and Kate was Colby's sister did cross his mind, which was why he decided to drop it and not push the issue. If she didn't want to cop to anything, he wasn't going to make her. He noticed Jon with the other girl. That paired with the hurt look in her eyes that Kate was trying to play off, he knew he had to do something to give her the edge. Stu pulled her body closer to his. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, before quickly pulling back and winking at her. She smiled at him.

Jon could not handle seeing the two kiss. He was about to lose it, in front of everyone. He knew he couldn't do that without giving away the big secret. "I have to go to the bathroom," he said to the woman he'd been dancing with. He quickly made his way outside, needing some air to help him gain some composure.

"Bro, are you okay?" Colby asked, having followed Jon outside.

"Huh? What? Yeah. I just needed some air," he replied, clearly looking like he was really pissed off.

"Well, I know that's a lie," Colby shot back. "I know you a lot better than that. What's up with you?"

"Nothing," he denied.

Colby raised an eyebrow. "Come on, man. I'm your best friend. I know when something's up with you."

Jon sighed, knowing that he had to calm down. The last thing he needed to do was let the cat out of the bag about his relationship with Kate, at a bar, while there was clearly a problem between the two. "I'm just…I've got a lot on my mind. That's all. Let's just go back in there and have another beer," Jon said, his voice less angry than before.

"Alright," Colby agreed, still unsure as to what was going on with his friend. The two went back into the bar.

Kate caught a glimpse of him and gave a concerned look. Jon scowled at her and flipped her off. She rolled her eyes at him. "Are you gonna tell me what's going on with you two, yet? Because that kind of gave something away…" Stu spoke.

"He's just an asshole. There's really nothing else to tell," she replied, pulling her eyes off of him and focusing on Stu.

He didn't believe her. The look in his eyes told her that.

Kate gave him a look. "Come on. Let's just have some fun," she insisted. She wasn't able to stop looking in Jon's direction. She felt really bad for trying to make him jealous. Kate didn't mean to take it as far as she did. And she knew that Stu was only trying to help her out. But, on the other hand, if he was going to screw around with other chicks, while he was on the road, then, clearly his feelings for her weren't more than physical. That hurt her. She thought there was a lot more than just sex between them. But Jon's actions made her think she was wrong.


	14. Chapter 14

Wasted

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: This is fiction. Kate is my property. That's right. I'm calling a person my property.

* * *

**A/N: Again, you guys never fail to put a smile on my face. Thank you so much to my awesome reviewers: UntilNeverDawns, xSamiliciousx, Cougar3371 (I hope I'm in time for your break!), bella315, Ams, ThatGirl54, alibob687 (I love the English accent, in general, but I feel like Stu's is on a whole other level lol), IHeartDeanee, and LilCountry24. You guys are the friggen best! Love you all bunches! XoXoXo**

* * *

Since all of the Superstars were staying in the same hotel as Kate and Leighla, Stu took a cab with Kate back to the hotel. He walked her up to her room. She had been really worried about Jon. It was already three in the morning, and he had left the bar about an hour before Stu and Kate did. He seemed really upset, too. Kate would have gone to his room, but she didn't want to make it any worse. Besides, she didn't even know what room he was in and was a little too tipsy to try to convince the hotel staff she was his girlfriend.

"I had so much fun hanging out with you tonight, Kate," Stu said, as they approached her hotel room door.

"Me, too. You're a really cool guy, Stu."

"I hope that you and Jon work out whatever issues that you insist you don't have."

Kate gave him a look. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Alright. Sleep well, love."

"Thanks for walking me back," she said with a smile.

"Of course. That's what gentleman do. Goodnight, Kate," he said, leaning in and giving her a friendly kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight." Kate turned to face the door and used her key card to unlock it. She smiled again and gave him a little wave, before walking into the room and shutting the door behind herself. She turned the light on, and she turned to head towards her clothes. But she was surprised to find Jon sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Holy fucking shit. What the hell are you doing in here?" Kate asked, bringing her hand to her chest. Her heart was pounding.

"You're not the only one who can lie their way into someone's hotel room," he replied, clearly still slightly drunk.

"Is this where you came when you left the bar?"

He nodded. Something seemed off about him. "So, where's your little boyfriend?" he spitefully asked.

"I don't have a boyfriend. But if you're referring to Stu, he dropped me off and is probably heading towards his own room," she explained.

"I figured you'd found my replacement."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Speaking on replacements, where's that classy chick you were all over tonight?" she questioned, giving him a look.

He shrugged. "I dunno. I wasn't really interested in what she was doing tonight. I was preoccupied by someone else."

"You act like you have any right to be pissed off at me. When I walked over, I saw you with her. So, I didn't start it tonight. Obviously when you're on the road, you fuck other chicks. And that's absolutely fine. But if that's what you're doing, then, who the hell are you to be getting mad at me when I'm finding my own distraction from you? You think I was happy to see that when I thought I was surprising you?" she scolded him.

Jon remained silent. He knew that she wasn't wrong for doing what she did. Hell, if their places were switched, he probably would have done the same thing to her. Kate sat down next to him on the bed and took her heels off. She looked over at him. He just stared at the floor, feeling like an ass. "Just so you know, I haven't fucked anyone who isn't you in a long time," he said, eyes focused on the hotel room carpet.

"Well, not that it's any of my business who you sleep with, but if you are sleeping with other people, I would really appreciate it if you'd let me know because I'm not gonna forgo the condom, when you're sticking it whenever it'll fit," she shot back. "If I'm having sex with you, I don't want to be having sex with a bunch of random chicks, too."

"I promise. I haven't slept with anyone else in a long time. I talk a big game, but it's just for show. I don't sleep around," he assured her.

"Stu only kissed me to make you jealous. He kept bugging me about what's going on with us. I kept denying anything. He saw my face when you were with your pick of the night, and he did it to help me out," Kate admitted.

"Really? So, you're telling me there's nothing going on between the two of you?" he questioned her, raising an eyebrow at her.

She nodded. "And just so you know, I haven't slept with anyone, except for you since I was married."

A smile played on Jon's lips. He finally looked up at her. "Really?"

"Yeah," she replied with a nod.

"I'm really happy that you came down here," he told her. "I didn't expect it…"

"If you knew I was coming, you wouldn't have been with her. I know."

"I promise, though, it looked worse than it was. There was nothing going on with her," he defended himself.

She shrugged. "It's fine, Jon. You do your thing."

"I'm just really happy to see you."

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Because I like it when you're around. I didn't think I'd see you so soon."

She stood up in front of him. "I tried to look good because I was really excited to see you tonight."

"You look beautiful. I couldn't stop staring at you. Even when I tried, my eyes wouldn't do what I wanted them to."

Kate smiled at him and brought her hands onto Jon's shoulders and climbed over his body, straddling his lap, as her dress ran up high on her thighs, enticing him. Jon's eyes ran up her body. His hands rested on her thighs. Her eyes locked on his, before she leaned down and pressed her lips against his. His hands ran up her thighs, pushing the dress up even higher, as she was comfortably positioned over his body. Jon began trailing kisses down to her neck, as he brought a hand up her back. Her found the zipper to her dress and pulled it down. Kate stood up and pulled the dress off, allowing it to fall to the floor.

"Six years, and I swear to God, it's like the first time every time. And I promise you, each time you look better and better," he spoke.

Jon stood up and pulled her body against his. Kate wrapped her arms around his torso. His arms wrapped themselves around her body. "I wish that things could be different, and we could have had fun tonight…together."

He smirked. "Don't you worry about that now. The party isn't over yet." He closed the space between their lips, as his crashed onto hers. He reach behind her for her bra clasp and unsnapped it. Jon pulled it off of her and dropped it to the floor. He turned her around and bent her over the edge of the bed. He brought his hands onto the waistband of her underwear and pulled it down, leaving her completely naked.

Kate turned around, laying back on the bed, propping herself up on her elbows, her knees bent up and together, so Jon couldn't see her most private parts. "Take your clothes off now," she instructed him.

Jon smiled at her. He began unbuttoning his dress shirt, while kicking his shoes off. He quickly got the shirt off, followed by his pants and socks. Kate began getting impatient and stood up. She pulled his wife beater up and over his head. She dropped to her knees in front of him, pulling his boxers down, as his erection bobbed in front of her face. "Please tell me you're about to give me a blowjob," he spoke, out of breath, as he looked down at her.

She smirked. "You wish you'd be so lucky."

He gave her a look. "You haven't blown me in forever."

"That would hold some weight, if we didn't see each other so rarely."

Jon offered her his hand. She took it and stood up. "So, we need to see each other more, is what you're saying?" he asked her.

"No. Just don't get all uppity with me about getting your dick sucked."

He laughed and pulled her body closer to his. "How do you wanna do it, baby?" he asked her, his eyes glazed over with lust.

Kate shrugged. "I'm just ready to feel you inside of me," she spoke, her breathing becoming labored, as she was becoming overwhelmed with her lust for him.

Jon brought his lips onto hers, giving her an affectionate kiss. He, then, turned her around and bent her over the edge of the bed again. He grabbed a hold of his rock hard dick and rubbed it against her heated core, eliciting a moan from her. "Are you sure you're ready to have this inside of you?" he asked her, teasingly.

She turned her head and looked at him, over her shoulder. "Please?" she asked, her voice expressing her desire to have him already.

"How can I deny someone so beautiful?" he rhetorically asked, before sliding himself inside of her.

"Oh my God," she moaned. He began slowly thrusting into her. Kate laid her upper body down in the bed.

His hands grasped her hips for leverage. "I love looking at your ass. It's perfect, he commented, as his thrusts began to pick up in speed.

"You're so fucking good at this," she told him, her voice muffled by the bed.

"Because you're so goddamn hot that I really can't help but put my best foot forward," he replied. Kate brought her knees onto the bed, so she was on all fours. "I wish I could bang you every hour of every single day."

"Oh my God. That'd be fucking perfect," she agreed.

"Just quit your job and come with me."

Kate let out a laugh. "You would be bored of me in five minutes."

"I could never get bored of you. You're way too hot, and…ugh…I can't handle how hard you make me," he groaned.

"Jon, you feel so fucking good. Seriously," she moaned.

"I swear, porn doesn't even do it for me the way that you do," he told her. "I've actually googled your Instagram pictures to get off," he admitted. He never would have told her that, but he was a little drunk and overwhelmed with lust.

"What?" she asked, in disbelief.

Jon pulled out of her. "Lie on your back," he instructed her. Kate turned around and laid her head on the pillows, still a little stunned by his admission. Jon climbed onto the bed and got on top of her and between her legs. Jon leaned down and kissed her, as he slid himself back inside of her. Her eyes rolled back in her head. He began slowly thrusting into her again, while they made out. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're so hot," she said, her eyes gazing into his.

Jon gave her a smile. "Baby, you're so beautiful," he spoke, his voice soft. His entire demeanor towards her changed. His thrusts were slower. He was handling her with more affection than he initially had. It left Kate with her head swirling. Never did she think that Jon being like this during sex could actually make it more pleasurable for her. But it did. This whole interaction felt a lot more intense. She was finding herself to be completely smitten with him.

The smile on her face made him happy. Legitimately happy. And in that moment, it was no longer about sex…to either of them. He was wishing that this woman would feel for him what he had been fighting for the last six years.

"I love how you feel," she whispered.

Jon smiled. "I just want to make you feel good."

"I feel great…because I'm with you," Kate replied. He brought his lips back up to hers, while he came closer and closer to his release. Her grasp on him tightened, and he began approaching the point of no return.

"I'm so close. I'm gonna come," he groaned, before he was taken over by the orgasmic whirlwind of his release. He remained on top of her for a few moments, while Kate placed small, affectionate kisses on his neck. Jon lifted his head up and smiled at her. "You know, I'm all sweaty, and you're kissing me."

"You just came in me, and I should be concerned with the fact that you're all sweaty. I think we're way passed sweat," she said with a laugh.

He laughed. "That's a good point."

"I'm glad you were here when I came back."

"Me, too."

Jon rolled off of her. Kate snuggled up to him, and he wrapped an arm around her. Her hand rested on his stomach. Jon placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"How long are you gonna be here?" he questioned.

"Until Saturday," she told him. "Leighla wanted to spend some time with Colby."

"Oh yeah? And you came because…?"

"You know…being a supportive friend…my brother is here…"

"Is that all?"

Kate smirked. "And most of all, I wanted to see the man who makes me forget that my ex-husband is gonna get married, and I'm still single. Because when I'm with you, nothing bothers me," she admitted.

"I'm glad I can do that for you."

"Trust me, you do a lot for me," Kate assured him.

"Kate, I hope you know I really haven't been screwing around with anyone else, since…I dunno…before I came to Davenport with Colby. Jeeze, actually, since before WrestleMania weekend, when we got drunk and had sex in that utility closet," he said, his face serious up until a smirk formed on his lips, as he spoke that last part.

Kate let out a laugh, before her face turned serious. "You don't owe me anything, Jon. I'm a booty call, who just happens to be your best friend's sister. I know my place. I know you don't even consider me a friend most of the time. I wouldn't expect you to give up everyone else for…I dunno…sleeping with me every so often. I'm not stupid or crazy."

"You think I see you as a booty call?" Jon asked her.

"I mean…what else would you see me as? We have sex sometimes…when we're near each other and drunk. Granted, lately, we've had sober sex, too."

"Well, I see you as more than just a booty call. After six years, I think it would be pretty fair to say that."

Kate smiled. "So, I guess that means I can spend time with you when I'm down here…not just to have sex?"

"I'd love to see as much of you as I can," he replied, mirroring her smile momentarily, before planting a kiss on her lips. "I always want to see you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

He nodded. "Yup."

"Well, then, let's take advantage of as much time as we can."

"I would love that."


	15. Chapter 15

Wasted

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I only own Kate.

* * *

**A/N: Again, you guys are incredible. Two chapters yesterday, but no shortage of review love! Thank you so much to: Ams, angelsdee327, UntilNeverDawns, Cougar3371 (I'm glad I got it up in time lol I hope it wasn't too rough on you last night!), ThatGirl54, xSamiliciousx, alibob687 (Funny story...I didn't think of the Jon and Kate Plus 8 thing until I'd posted the first chapter, and now I think about it every time I write "Jon and Kate..." lol whoops!), and bella315. Alright, here's the next chapter. I hope you amazing readers enjoy it, and I must head to the gym now. Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

"Just stay. You don't really have to go," Kate pleaded with Jon. It was seven-thirty in the morning, and he had gotten dressed. It wasn't that he wanted to leave her. In fact, he wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with her.

"People are gonna see me coming out of your room. And it'll get back to your brother. I don't think we really want to deal with that right now."

Kate pouted. "I just…I love being with you. I hate it when you leave," she said.

Jon smiled and sat next to Kate, who was sitting up on the bed, with the sheet covering her nude body. "I know, baby. We'll find some time together. You know? I won't let you down. And know that while you're in bed missing me, I promise I'm missing you, too," he assured her.

"Yeah," she replied, still pouting. Jon pulled her in for a kiss.

"I'll see you later," he said

"Bye," she said, still looking sad. He pressed another kiss to her cheek, before he got up off the bed. Jon looked through the peephole and couldn't see anyone in the hallway. He prayed that no one was out there. Once he opened the door, Jon popped his head out and saw that the coast was clear. He gave Kate a little wave and left the room, closing the door behind himself. Jon walked to the elevators and headed back to his room.

He was no longer sure of what to do. He was falling harder for her than ever before. In fact, Jon was having a really hard time trying to hide it. He didn't want to leave her like that. He wanted to stay with her. It made him sad that she was upset he was leaving. Jon wasn't really sure what had changed, but things were so much different between them. And Jon knew his options were very limited. Things were so complicated. They couldn't just be together. They had done nothing but publicly fight for years. They couldn't just start a relationship out of nowhere. It upset Jon. But he knew he was going to have to do something.

One thing he knew for sure was that he wanted to do something to show Kate how it would be, if she were all his. If he could show her how much he cared about her, maybe they could really make the whole being together thing work. Jon knew that after fighting with her for so long, he couldn't just turn around and tell her that he wanted to be with her. But if he showed her how much she meant to him, maybe she would want to be with him, too.

Jon was crazy about Kate. Granted, he had always been crazy about her, but they had a very complicated situation. Jon wasn't used to this kind of stuff. He hadn't dated anyone in years because he was so hooked on Kate. He played it off as he was just focused on his career…which he was…but he was also focused on Kate. It wasn't like he didn't try. He would start talking to people, but it really never amounted to much for him. Most recently, he started talking to Renee Paquette, also known as the WWE's Renee Young. She was a really sweet person and very pretty, but he didn't feel any spark with her. It was Kate that he felt the spark with. Hell, it was more like an explosion. And anything else seemed to pale in comparison. He knew that if he couldn't be with her, he had no chance of finding true happiness.

As Jon made his way into his room, he felt disappointment. He wished that he was still in bed with Kate. He felt like such a girl being so preoccupied with her. But he couldn't help it. Being with her made him happy. It always had. He was head over heels in love with her. Jon wanted to tell her. He wanted to Colby. Truthfully, he just wanted to tell somebody. He had kept silent about it for so long that he just wanted to say the words. But he was stuck. He couldn't tell his best friend. He couldn't tell the woman he was in love with. So, Jon just kept it to himself, which just made it harder for him to deal with.

Jon really needed to figure out what he was going to do because, he knew, if he didn't do something soon, he would lose his mind.

* * *

Kate had been uable to fall asleep after Jon left her hotel room. She had gotten up, showered, and put her white Vix Swimwear bikini on with her black GUESS Diane wedges. She threw her white Nanette Lepore Deja-Blue Caftan on. Kate grabbed her bag and a towel, and putting her sunglasses on top of her head, she made her way down to the hotel pool. She was going to try her best to just enjoy her vacation.

While she headed down, Kate texted Leighla, telling her where she was headed. She doubted that she would come down and join her, seeing as she hadn't seen Colby in a while and probably wanted to enjoy some alone time with him.

Making her way outside, Kate pulled her sunglasses over her eyes. The pool area was very nicely put together. It wasn't your average hotel swimming pool. She put her stuff on a lawn chair and took her shoes and cover up off, before laying down. It was only nine in the morning, but people had begun coming down and filling up the area.

Kate's phone alerted her of a text message. She pulled it out of her bag.

'Can you save three chairs? Colby, Jon, and I are gonna come down.'

Kate got up and spread her stuff out to save the three chairs, as Leighla had asked her to, before everyone else came down and took the chairs. She couldn't deny the excitement she felt in the pit of her stomach knowing that Jon was coming down. She had found that she was addicted to him lately. Big time. She couldn't get him off of her mind, and it was driving her crazy. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sun's warmth.

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you, and I know this sounds really weird, but you look very familiar," a female's voice spoke.

Kate pulled her sunglasses up on her head. "We've never met, but we keep similar company," she replied. "You work with my brother…Colby."

"Oh! That must make you the famous Kate, then. I've heard so much about you. I'm Renee," the blonde introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You, too. Your brother talks about you all of the time. So does Jon, but he usually doesn't say such flattering things," she said.

"Oh. You hang out with him, too. Well, sorry about that." Kate hated pretending to hate Jon. But she couldn't just randomly start telling people the truth. Besides, she didn't even know what was going on with them anyway.

Renee gave her a smile. "Actually, I was dating him for a little while," she told her.

Um what? Jon was dating Renee? Kate had no idea about that. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know that."

"Oh. No. We're not anymore. He ended things. He's not a relationship kind of guy."

"Well, to be fair, you're probably better off. He can be a real bastard when he wants to be," she told her.

"Honestly, I think he was just into someone else. At least that's the feeling I got."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Into someone else? As in himself?" she asked with a smirk.

Renee laughed. "Probably. I could never really figure him out, though."

"Trust me, no one can," she said, trying to be funny. "Renee, you're very pretty, and you seem really sweet. Trust me, you're better off. He's…trouble."

"My love!" Leighla's voice called.

"I've gotta go. It was really nice meeting you, Kate," Renee said, before turning and walking away.

"You, too," Kate reciprocated, calling after her. She stood up from her chair and put her sunglasses back over her eyes. "Hello," she said, greeting her best friend.

"You look sexy. Is Stu planning on coming down here to spend some time with you?" she asked, giving her a look paired with a smirk.

Kate laughed as Colby and Jon walked over. "Trust me, he's a really nice guy, but it wasn't like that," she assured her.

Leighla pouted. "Seriously! You need to get laid! We're on vacation!"

"I don't need to hear that about my sister," Colby complained.

"Listen, Colby, relax," Kate assured him, taking her things off of the chairs that she had held for the group. "I'm not gonna just fuck some random guy. Leighla, I'm on vacation, but that doesn't mean just anyone can come on in and vacation in my vagina. But I really do appreciate your enthusiasm," she said.

"Probably because everyone's been in there already," Jon snidely commented.

"Just because more people want to fuck me than you doesn't mean that you need to be so nasty about it," she snapped, walking back over to her chair and putting her stuff down. As luck would have it, she saved two chairs on her right side and one on her left. That meant she was sitting between Leighla and Jon.

Jon was really glad that he wore his sunglasses. At least it seemed a little less obvious that he was staring at Kate. And he was definitely enjoying what he saw.

Everyone laid on their lawn chairs.

"So, you really didn't sleep with Stu last night?" Leighla asked, her voice expressing disappointment.

"Nope. Sorry, my love."

"Did you at least get another kiss?"

"No. Leighla, he's really an awesome guy. We had a great time hanging out, but it wasn't like that," she insisted.

"Ugh. So…what were you and Renee talking about?"

"She said I looked familiar. So, I told her I was Col's sister. She knew Colby pretty well, apparently, from when she was recently dating ass clown over here. So, we got to talk about that a little bit," Kate explained.

"I didn't know you dated her!" Leighla spoke, surprised that she was just finding out about this.

"It wasn't anything serious," Jon said, kind of wishing that he had told Kate about that before she found out this way.

"Babe, let's go swimming," Colby said. The hotel pool was massive and resembled a river. With the palm trees surrounding it, the inconsistent shape, and a bar in the middle of the pool, it was impossible for someone from see from one end to the other. In fact, it reminded Kate of the pool from the MGM Grand Hotel in Las Vegas. She was there about a year ago, when Colby and Leighla were visiting Jon and staying at his house. Kate and Jon's fighting was pretty bad at that point, and she refused to stay there.

"Okay. We'll be back. Watch our stuff, pretty please?"

"Of couse. Have fun, lovebirds," Kate said, as the two ran off to go swimming.

"And don't kill each other!" Colby called over his shoulder.

Once they were out of earshot, Jon spoke. "It wasn't serious with her or anything."

"You don't owe me an explanation," Kate simply replied.

"Then, why do I feel like I do?"

Kate shrugged. "I don't know, Jon. Listen, you're not my boyfriend. So, you don't have to worry. It isn't like I won't sleep with you anymore. I just hope that when you told me you hadn't slept with anyone else since before April, you weren't lying."

"I wasn't. It isn't like that, Kate. And you know it."

A woman came around the pool area taking drink orders. While it was still really early, Kate was impressed. "Hi! Can I get you anything to drink this morning?" she asked.

"Please and thank you. Can I have…I dunno…something with alcohol in it?" Kate asked, looking up at her.

"We have a pink lemonade. It's so good," she suggested.

"Lovely. I'll have one of those." She fished her credit card out of her bag. "And anything this clown wants…and the two people in the two chairs to the right of me order can go on this card, as well," Kate said.

"Okay. Would you like anything, sir?" she asked Jon.

"I wasn't gonna, but…fuck it. Can I have a Sam Summer?"

"Absolutely. I'll be right back with those."

"Thank you," Kate politely said.

"Are you gonna spend your entire vacation drunk?" he asked with a smirk.

"If all goes according to plan, yes."

"Well, do me a favor and try not to get too crazy tomorrow. I need you to be functional tomorrow night. Okay?"

"Why tomorrow night?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just trust me. I have things going on."

"Alright," she agreed.

"Thank you."

"Are you planning on murdering me or something?" she questioned him.

Jon let out a laugh. "I'm taking you out."

"What do you mean you're taking me out? Like out of my clothes?"

"Stop asking so many questions. Just go with it."

"Okay."

"Alright. I have your pink lemonade and your Sam Summer," the waitress said, hanging both drinks to their respective owners.

"You're the best," Kate said, all too happy to have her drink in hand.

"I'll be back around in a little while to check on you," she said with a smile, before moving onto her next group of morning drinkers.

Kate took a sip of her drink. "Oh my God. This is amazing. You have to try it," she said, handing her drink to Jon. He took a sip.

"Wow. That is pretty good," he agreed handing it back to her. "Too bad I won't be caught drinking a pink drink."

"Such a macho man. I'm gonna end up shit-faced before noon."

"We're off today…maybe I can take you upstairs for a lunch time treat."

Kate smirked. "I wouldn't be opposed to that."

"I have to say…Kate, you look really fucking incredible right now. And it's driving me crazy," he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's hard for me to control myself enough to not have a full blown boner right now. I'm putting a lot of effort into not sporting full on wood."

"If only we could fuck right here and not end up in jail," she commented.

"Don't do that. I'm not gonna be able to handle it, if you say things like that."

She laughed. "That's just gonna make me do it more," she pointed out.

"Please, Kate?" he begged her.

"You're lucky I don't feel explaining why you were left alone with me, and they come back to see you sporting a massive boner."

"Trust me…later, you won't need an explanation."

She smirked. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God! Drinking already? You two are bad!" Leighla scolded, as she and Colby headed back towards them.

"You wish you were on our level right now," Jon said, patronizingly.

"Exactly," she agreed. "But until then, instaselfie?" she asked Kate.

"Of course," she agreed. Leighla sat on Kate's lap, having taken her cell phone out of her bag. The two women smiled, and Leighla took a picture with the front-facing camera on her phone, before hopping off of Kate.

"Ugh! Perfect!" Leighla commented. She sat back in her chair and uploaded the picture to Instagram. "Uploaded!"

"I don't understand the point of that crap," Jon commented.

"Why not?" Colby asked. "It's fun."

"It's fun? To take pictures and post 'em all over the internet for attention?" he asked.

"Yeah. Exactly," Leighla agreed, nodding.

"It's fun. It's not like we're posting pictures of our tits and asses for everyone to see," Kate defended.

"Wait…people do that?"

"Uh yeah. There are more slutbags on Instagram than I can stomach some days," she confirmed.

"Well, I guess you just don't like it when the attention is taken away from you."

"Again, I don't post slutty pictures on there."

"I should get myself on there. Find me some hot sluts."

"You're so gross," Kate commented.

"Coming from you, I take that as a compliment."

She took a sip of her drink. "This is so delicious. I may develop a drinking problem solely from this drink," she said.

"You look like the perfect vacation diva, right now," Leighla commented. "But really hot. I'm totally loving the look."

Kate laughed. "Thanks. Look at you. You're so beautiful. I'm happy we came here."

"Are you two gonna make out or something?" Jon questioned.

"You're a real pain in my ass."

"Not yet I'm not," he said, winking at her.

"Oh God. You wish."

"Ugh. You know how many people have been in there? I can only speculate triple digits," he said.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Please, let's not do this. I'm enjoying my morning drink. Just…shut up," she told him.

"You opened up that door," Jon defended himself.

"Seriously?"

"Fine," he relented.

"I was thinking that today, maybe we could go to Epcot…partake in some drinking around the world," Colby suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"Today?" Jon asked.

"Yeah. Why not?"

Jon nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Me, too," Leighla agreed.

"Me three," Kate chimed in.

"Awesome. So, we'll go back upstairs at around ten-thirty or so. We can get dressed and go," Colby planned.

"I like it," Kate said with a nod. She pulled her cell phone out of her bag. It's only nine-twenty-three. So, we still have some time to relax."

"Yeah. I need to work on my tan," Leighla said.

Colby smiled at his fiancée. "You're already beautiful, baby."

"Aw, babe!" She leaned over and gave Colby a kiss.

"Okay. I'm gonna need more alcohol, if this is what I'm gonna have to see all day," Kate joked.

"For once, I agree with you," Jon said with a nod.


	16. Chapter 16

Wasted

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: This is all fiction. I only own Kate.

* * *

**A/N: You guys are the most amazing readers ever. A huge thank you to: xSamiliciousx, ThatGirl54, IHeartDeanee, alibob687 (Sam Summer is a beer...it's a Sam Adams Summer Ale), Ams, UntilNeverDawns, turningthepaige (I try to make it as true to real life as I can...to make it more believable. And no worries, read at your own pace :) ), LilCountry24, Cougar3371, and redheadedsweetheart. You guys are the best. All writers should be jealous of how wonderful my readers are :) I hope you enjoy! Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

It was nearly time to go to Epcot. Kate was actually nervous, unsure of how she would manage to act like she couldn't stand Jon for the entire day. She wasn't sure she could do it…at least not convincingly. She wore her Rag and Bone/JEAN Mila shorts with her white Bella Luxx Pocket Button-up tank. She had her black Giuseppe Zanotti Crystal Thong sandals on. Her hair was up in a messy bun with minimal makeup on. She was all too happy to be spending her day with the people she cared about most on the planet.

There was a knock on her hotel room door. She walked over and opened it. She was immediately thrown off guard and pushed back into the room by Jon, as he shut the door behind them and smashed his lips against hers. Though Kate was surprised, at first, she quickly warmed up to him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him back. His hands were on her hips, holding her pelvis against his. Jon backed her up against the wall, his lips hungrily devouring hers. She liked how aggressive he was being with her. She felt like he couldn't control his attraction to her. She felt like he craved her. That made her feel great.

"If we had enough time, I hope you know that I'd be taking your clothes off right now," he spoke against her mouth.

"I really wish we had enough time, now that you said that," she groaned.

"Baby, I want you so badly," he said, before pulling back. "Oh God. I have to stop. We really have to go. I'm pretty sure that Colby and Leighla sent me to get you because they were having sex and are now running late," he explained.

Kate laughed. "So how much time do we have?"

"Like a minute. I think I interrupted them right after they were done and started getting dressed," he replied.

"Damn," she mumbled. "Alright. I guess we should go then."

"Yeah," Jon agreed, letting go of her momentarily, before he pulled her in for another kiss. "I don't know what it is today, but I've never had so much trouble keeping my hands off of you," he told her.

She smiled. "I like that. I love it when your hands are on me. Do you know that?" she asked, her hand on his waist.

"I mean…I have an idea, judging by how you react when I touch you. And I'm not gonna have an easy time today with you in those little shorts and this top that shows off the goods," he said, smirking at her.

"Good," she teasingly replied, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, before grabbing her wristlet and wiggling out of his arms. "Let's go, handsome."

Jon followed her out of the room, his eyes focused on her rear end. The two engaged in a game of grab ass on their way to the elevators, trying to enjoy the short amount of time that they could be playful with each other. When they got into the empty elevator, Jon backed her up against the wall and kissed her affectionately.

Her hands rested on his hips, as the two, then, engaged in a heated make out session, until they heard the elevator ding. They felt like lovesick teenagers, which was a nice change of pace from the normal fuck and run that they had become accustomed to over the last six years. They quickly pulled apart, as the doors opened. They saw Colby and Leighla getting out of the elevator across from them. They both knew that could have been a close call.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you two are alive and didn't kill each other," Colby commented with a smirk.

"Thanks. We both had enough alcohol at the pool in order to be civil when it's necessary," Jon replied.

Leighla smirked. "Well, prepare to get along really well."

"I wouldn't go that far," Jon refuted.

"Listen, you'd be lucky to have a friendly relationship with me. But your shitty attitude prevents that from happening," Kate shot back.

"Okay. You two need to, at least pretend to get along. Even if it's just for today. We're gonna have a lot of fun. Please don't ruin it for everyone with that constant bickering," Colby scolded the pair. "Now, Kate, can you set your issues aside your issues with Jon and be nice and friendly and fun for today?"

"I can, but only if he doesn't provoke me," she replied.

"Okay. Great. Jon, can you please pretend you have nothing negative to say about Kate and pretend to be her friend, while being nice, friendly, and fun?"

Jon rolled his eyes. "Ugh. Fine. Yes."

"Great. Now, we are going to have a wonderful day. Thank you both," he said with a satisfied smile.

"Did you just marry us or something?" Jon questioned.

"As friends for the day? Yes, I did," he replied.

"Can you even do that?"

"Well, obviously I can because I just did."

Jon glanced at Kate. "Hi new friend," he said, looking purposefully uncomfortable.

Kate stifled a laugh. "Hi."

"Oh God. This is gonna be one hell of day," Colby breathed, shaking his head, as the four headed out to the car that Colby had arranged to bring them to the park and pick them up later that evening.

* * *

"Are you excited?" Leighla asked Kate, as she held onto her best friend's arm, as they made their way into the Disney park. Leighla was clearly very excited and had the gleam of a child in her eyes. Kate thought it was cute.

Kate smiled. "To drink? Or to be here?" she asked.

"Everything! This is Disney! It's like the place where dreams are made."

"Yes. I'm excited. I love being here," she finally answered her friend's question.

"We're gonna get insanely drunk at the happiest place on earth. What could be better than that?"

"Col, I think your fiancée has a drinking problem," Jon commented, giving Leighla a concerned look.

"Hey! I have no problems! This is my vacation! I'm gonna party my ass off and have a lot of fun," she argued.

"That's what someone with a problem would say," he told her, busting her chops.

"Listen, pal, just because you're not allowed to fight with Kate today doesn't mean you get to be a dick to me instead."

"I'm gonna keep busting your chops because it's just fun," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I never had a little sister. You're the closest I've got."

"Jon! Don't annoy Leighla. I feel like you just enjoy irritating people," Colby scolded, a smirk on his face.

"Would you prefer I irritate Kate?" he asked.

Leighla and Colby immediately responded with a resounding "no."

"Let's start in Mexico and make our way around to Canada," Kate suggested, as she examined the park map.

"Works for me," Leighla agreed. "Any complaints?"

Colby and Jon shook their heads.

"Good," Kate said.

"First thing's first, we have to take pictures in front of the Epcot ball thing," Leighla said, pulling out her phone.

"What's with you and all of these pictures?" Jon asked her.

"I like to save the memories. Now, shut your mouth, put a smile on that face, and enjoy it," she shot, glaring at him.

"Okay. So, you want me to take a picture of you and Colby?" Kate asked.

"Please?"

"Of course." Kate took Leighla's phone from her. Colbby and Leighla posed for the picture that Kate ultimately took.

"Okay. Now, I need one of me and Kate," Leighla said.

Once Leighla had every pairing she wanted a picture of, including having some stranger take a picture of the four, she was finally satisfied. That meant everyone could continue on their quest for alcohol. The group headed in the direction of Mexico, with Leighla making the other three stop at every attraction that caught her eye.

"Alright, Leighla, I know you're having a lot of fun, so how about Kate and I head to our first Mexican stop, so we can get our drink on, and you can meet us there?" Jon suggested, not in the mood to stop at every single point of interest.

Leighla raised an eyebrow. "Are you gonna fight with her?" she questioned.

"No. We'll have a drink. I promised I would be good today," he insisted. "I don't break my promises."

"Okay…we'll meet you guys…where?"

"La Cava del Tequila," Kate replied.

"Alright. We'll meet you there," Colby agreed.

"Come on, Kate," Jon said with a nod of his head. Kate hesitated for a moment…for show…before going with him. When they were far enough away that Colby and Leighla could definitely not hear them, Kate spoke.

"You're clever. Look at that you got us some alone time," she commented.

"Mission accomplished," he smugly replied.

The further they got away from the other two, the more excited they got. When Jon saw that they were completely out of sight, he took her hand in his. She looked at him and smiled. He returned the smile. They continued walking to their destination.

When they finally arrived at the restaurant, Jon requested a table for four people from the hostess, seeing as they may be there for a bit, waiting for Colby and Leighla. They were quickly seated. Jon and Kate sat next to each other. They looked at the menus, trying to decide what to start drinking around the world with.

"I'm happy we get to spend the day together," Jon commented.

"Me, too," Kate agreed, looking up at him. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips. "You have literally never kissed me in public. Did you know that?"

He nodded. "And I'm so sick of that. I should be able to kiss you wherever I want to, whenever I want to."

"Good afternoon," the waiter greeted them. "Is the rest of your party missing?"

"Yeah. They'll be here eventually. But my brother is currently being dragged around to a bunch of things, while we're just trying to have some drinks," Kate replied.

The waiter let out a laugh. "Okay well, in the meantime, what can I get for you?"

"Um…can I have the Midnight Blue Margarita?" Kate ordered.

"Of course. And for you, sir?"

"Can I get two La Cava Tequila flights? And also…a 7up with the Gran Patron Platinum?" he decided.

"Absolutely. I'll be back shortly."

"Thank you."

Jon wrapped an arm around Kate's shoulders. "I like this a lot."

"Being together?"

"That and feeling like we can just enjoy being together. We don't have to sneak around or anything for the time being. We can just be normal."

"I like being normal…in public…with you."

"I wish we could get away with this more often," he said.

"Me, too," she agreed, leaning in towards him. He placed a kiss on top of her head. "Is it bad that I hope those two stay busy for a while so we don't have to stop being like this?" she questioned him with a blissful smile.

"Not at all. I feel the same way."

The waiter brought over the drinks and two Tequila flights. "Here you go. Enjoy."

"Thank you," Kate and Jon both said, before the waiter walked away.

"Alright. So, we're gonna down these flights, okay?" Jon instructed.

"I'm gonna end up really drunk, and I won't even have you to take care of me tonight," she complained with a pout.

"Oh trust me, I'm not gonna let an opportunity pass to take care of you," he assured her with a wink.

"Mmm I like the sounds of that."

"You should. You ready to do this, baby?" he asked her.

Kate took a deep breath. "I can do this," she confidently answered.

"Yes, you can."

"Alright. Let's go."

The pair quickly downed their four Tequila shots, laughing and having a great time together. The fun was short-lived. As soon as they saw Colby and Leighla come in, about twenty minutes later, they acted as if they were simply being friendly, sipping on their drinks.

"Well, well well, look at you two getting along," Leighla commented, as the couple sat across from them.

"We promised we would," Kate replied.

"You're both making me so proud," Colby told them.

"Let's get our drink on!" Leighla cried out, excited.

"Here. Take a sip," Kate said, sliding her drink cross the table to her friend, who graciously took a sip, before Kate took her drink back.

"Mmm...I'm gonna get me one of those!" Leighla decided. "That's delicious."


	17. Chapter 17

Wasted

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: This is all fiction. I own Kate.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys. I was planning on updating this morning, but I got into a huge fight with my boyfriend. And since he was in the same room as my laptop, I would not give him the satisfaction. So, sorry about that...even though I think he owes all of you an apology, too. But anyways, thank you for the reviews. You guys are seriously awesome. Thank you to: xSamiliciousx, alibob687 (I wanna go so bad, and I'm like a 15 hour car ride away, but Disney costs way too much), SweetHigh, UntilNeverDawns, ThatGirl54, Cougar3371 (Uhhh so that means you're in PA? That's pretty awesome. I'm like 40 minutes away from Philly. But I'm going to the Smackdown taping on Tuesday in Wilkes-Barre, and I'm third row behind the ring, opposite the camera. The shows are the best. I've been to Live Shows, Smackdowns, Raws...ugh you're gonna love it! I'm trying to convince my boyfriend that we should go to the 10/7 show, too. But he's being a baby. I hope you have bunches of fun!), and Ams. You guys are seriously amazing. And I love you all very, very much! XoXoXo**

* * *

Colby and Leighla were surprised to see Kate and Jon getting along. But it was really nice. There was no fighting. There were no insults flying all over the place. Everyone was having a genuinely great time. They were nearly halfway through their Epcot drinking adventure, at the Fife and Drum Tavern in the American Adventure area of the park.

Leighla and Kate were drinking their Frozen Stag Lemonades, while Colby and Jon were drinking their Sam Adams Summers. The guys were feeling a little buzzed. The ladies were a bit further ahead. All in all, everyone was just happy and enjoying their day out.

"Why don't we come here more often?" Leighla asked Kate, as they sat at a table inside of the food dining area. "Like…we never come here to have fun. We don't party in Epcot. We don't do fun stuff like this."

"Because we have jobs and live in Davenport," she replied with a smile.

"But you rarely ever do the fun stuff with me," Leighla complained.

"I typically work fifty hours…and that's on an easy week. I really don't have much time to be fun."

"So quit your job," she suggested.

"Are you that drunk already?" Kate asked her best friend.

"No. I just really hate your job. I know you have plenty of money. You don't need to work so hard at the place where your ex-husband and his future wife also work."

"Future wife?" Colby questioned.

"Oh…yeah. I guess, I forgot to tell you, Tom came to my apartment to tell me that he's proposing to Chloe," Kate casually told him.

"What?!"

Kate shrugged. "Yeah."

"How do you feel about that?"

She smirked. "Am I supposed to be crying and miserable or something?" she asked.

"I dunno. You just seem…fine with it."

"I am fine with it. It sucks that he's about to get engaged to someone else, and I'm still single. But other than that, I really don't care about what he does," she answered her brother honestly, before taking another sip of her drink.

"Wow. I didn't expect you to be so okay with it," Colby admitted. "I'm glad."

"He was a douchebag to her. Why should she care if he marries that slutbag?" Jon chimed in with his two cents.

"I'm sorry. Are you talking about Kate's marriage without insulting her?" Leighla asked, shocked.

"I'm just being honest. Besides, today is 'Be Nice to Kate Day', if you didn't know," he pointed out.

"I have to tell you guys, I'm really impressed that you're both getting along so well," Colby told them.

"Well, we take our promises to you very seriously," Kate replied. "Besides, we don't want to ruin our drinking adventure in Epcot."

"Yeah," Jon agreed. "I'm having fun. Besides, it's a lot easier to get along with her when I'm drinking."

"Wow. Maybe we can do things like this more often," Colby suggested.

"I wouldn't get any crazy ideas or anything," Kate stopped him.

"Yeah. This isn't something to get used to."

"Well, at least we have today," Leighla commented.

"Yeah. Don't go pushing your luck," Jon agreed.

"You two obviously have the ability to get along, though," Colby pointed out.

Jon looked at Kate and shrugged. "She's not as terrible when alcohol is involved and Colby is happy."

"Gee thanks," she said with a smirk.

"It's only two-thirty. I'm pretty sure we'll all be shitwrecked by the time five-o'clock rolls around," Jon said. "If we can all survive this, and I'm looking at you two ladies, I'll be seriously impressed."

"I can make it," Kate confidently replied.

"I'll be struggling," Leighla admitted.

Everyone laughed. "Aw, babe. Don't worry about it. I'm here to take care of you," Colby assured her.

"Thank you, Col."

"Besides, you're a sex fiend when you've been drinking," he said with a mischievous smile.

"Ew. I don't wanna hear that," Kate protested.

"Sorry," Colby apologized.

"Good for you, man. At least half of the table is getting laid," Jon commented.

"I'm sure that you can find some sl…classy broad to stick it in," Kate said, trying not to sound like a bitch. "There's gotta be some other chicks here, who are drunk."

"Are you saying that only drunk chicks will sleep with me?" he asked her.

"Great. Here it goes! And we were doing so well," Colby said, ready for a fight to break out between the two.

"No. Actually, my point was that if you bang drunk chicks, you won't have to worry about sneaking out after they fall asleep because they probably won't get as attached as they would if they were sober," Kate replied.

"Oh. Well, I do appreciate your suggestion, but I don't really enjoy banging randoms," he told her.

"Oh my God. Did we seriously just avoid a crisis?" Colby rhetorically asked, in disbelief. "Is this real life?"

"We're not uncivilized savages or something. We are humans," Kate said, raising an eyebrow at her brother.

"Debatable," he challenged.

"You need to give credit where credit is due, Col," Jon piped in. "We're really behaving well today. We deserve some recognition for that."

"My apologies."

"I love this drink. It's delicious," Leighla spoke up, changing the subject.

"It's really good," Kate agreed with her.

* * *

The drinking and hanging out continued. Everyone was getting along really well and having a good time. As difficult as it was for Kate and Jon to pretend like they weren't crazy about each other, they were still really happy to at least spend the day together.

"Are you two having fun?" Leighla asked, as the group headed to France, specifically Chefs de France.

"I'm having a great time," Kate replied, as she walked next to Jon, behind her best friend and brother.

"I'm pretty drunk," Leighla said, her head turned to face Kate.

"Baby, you have to face forward. You're gonna walk into something or someone," Colby instructed. She pouted and turned around.

"How are you feeling?" Jon asked Kate.

She smiled. "I'm drunk, but I'm good," she replied. "How are you?"

"A little drunk…but good."

"I wanna go to France! But the real one!" Leighla complained.

"I know, baby."

As the group was led to their table, Jon's hand found its way onto Kate's lower back. They sat down in a booth, Leighla and Colby on one side, Kate and Jon on the other.

"I'm not gonna lie, I thought this would be a lot easier than it actually is," Colby said. "I'm surprised you two are still walking."

"Trust me, I'm just as surprised," Leighla agreed, a slur in her voice.

"I'm impressed with this one. She's handling her alcohol like a champ," Jon said, motioning to Kate. "The girl can really party like a rock star."

Kate smiled. "Thank you, Jon."

"Hey, I'm the one who gives credit where it's due. Unlike some other people sitting here," he said, glancing at Colby.

"Listen, I know Kate can party. I've known her for twenty-six years. The girl can hold her own against anyone. She can drink like a fish and still manage to not look like a total trainwreck," Colby piped in.

"Unlike me," Leighla commented.

The waiter walked over to the table. "Welcome to Les Chefs de France. May I get you something to drink?" he asked politely.

He first looked at Kate. "Can I have a glass of the Riesling?" she asked.

"Of course." Kate watched Jon, as she tuned out everyone else's drink orders. While she didn't necessarily look like she was staring at him or anything, Jon felt her eyes on him. Her hands rested on either side of her body, on the booth seat. His hand was next to hers. He gently caressed her pinkie finger with his. She had to resist the urge to smile.

"I have to pee," Leighla shared with the rest of the table, as the waiter walked away to get their drinks.

"Me, too," Colby said. "Come on. I'll take you, babe. I'll be right back, guys."

"Have fun," Kate said with a mocking smile, knowing that it wouldn't be an easy task, as it seemed to be. At least not with Leighla drunk as she was. Colby gave her a look and flipped her off. She smiled at him patronizingly.

The two remaining at the table watched the long time couple disappear, as they headed to the restrooms. Jon turned to Kate and leaned in, placing a kiss on her lips. She was all too happy to have his lips on hers. "It's so hard to not do this all day long," he spoke against her mouth.

"I know."

"I promise, I'm gonna be spending some time with you tonight…alone."

"Good…because as much as I'm enjoying spending my time with you, I'd prefer to be able to be affectionate towards you," she said.

Jon smiled. "Same here." He pressed another kiss to her lips.

"As much as I love being with Colby and Leighla, I wish we could do something like this with just you," Kate told him.

"Yeah. Well, like I told you, tomorrow night, I have some plans for us."

"I'm curious."

"Don't be. You'll find out tomorrow night," he said with a grin.

"You're being really cute."

"And you're adorable," he reciprocated.

"Ugh. You're making it difficult for me to control myself," Kate told him, her voice soft, her eyes devouring him.

"Trust me, it's just as hard for me, baby. And most of the time, I mean it's hard for me…literally," he said, smirking.

She stifled a laugh. "And, of course, they're coming back," she said, the happiness mostly disappearing from her face.

Jon and Kate put their game faces on, unhappy that they had to go back to pretending there were no feelings between them.

"Long time no see," Kate said with a smile.

"Hey girl hey!" Leighla greeted with a wide, drunken smile, as she scooted into the booth.

The waiter came to the table with a tray of drinks. He handed them out. Kate was all too happy to drink her wine. She needed something to distract her from the man sitting next to her. And he was quite the distraction for her.


	18. Chapter 18

Wasted

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and did not happen in real life. I own Kate. She's mine. So…I guess don't kidnap my fictional character…

* * *

**A/N: Hello my friends. Once again, thank you for the wonderful reviews: UntilNeverDawns, xSamiliciousx, IHeartDeanee, Ams, Cougar3371 (You're the best), alibob687 (I hope you are enjoying/have enjoyed your day drinking antics...and you know what? I think it is well-deserved!), and ThatGirl54. You guys are seriously awesome. So, here's the not so great news: I'm not having such good luck with anything, really. I'm not gonna be able to write for a few days (Yes, I handwrite everything before I type it...I'm odd like that) because today, while trying to prepare salads for the week with the boyfriend, I may have sliced my finger with my stupid mandolin. And that means I've got a little boo boo. The doctor said to not use my hand for a couple of days to let it heal...and of course...it's my right hand, and I'm a righty. So...FML. But I promise I'm not ditching you guys. In a few days, I'll be back to my normal self, updating all of the time. I just didn't want you to think I'm abandoning you. Because I promise I'm not. I love you all bunches and bunches, and I'll be talking to you all again very soon! Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

"I wanna watch the fireworks! Can't we stay?" Leighla begged, as they'd finished drinking around the world. It was six-thirty in the evening. And staying for the fireworks meant staying for another two or so hours.

"Babe, just because you want to stay doesn't mean that everyone else does," Colby said, trying not to sound annoyed about her complaining about not being able to see the fireworks for the last fifteen minutes.

"I don't mind hanging around," Kate offered, not wanting to disappoint her best friend. Besides, they were on vacation. If the girl wanted fireworks, who was she to deny her?

"Yeah. Me neither," Jon agreed.

"So, can we stay?" Leighla hopefully begged her fiancée.

"Alright," Colby relented.

"Yes!" she cheered.

"What do you wanna do until then?" he asked her.

"I wanna go on the Viking ride!" she replied.

"Babe, that's on the other side of the park," he protested.

"Then, I guess it's a good thing that we have so much time to kill," she quipped.

"Alright. You guys wanna come?" he asked Kate and Jon.

"Sure," Kate agreed.

"Let's do it," Jon spoke up.

The four headed toward the ride. Colby was with Leighla, who was pretty intoxicated but was still semi-functional. Jon and Kate were purposely behind them. He took her hand in his, unable to resist the temptation any longer. She smiled at him. He gave her hand a small squeeze. The walk mostly remained that way. And Kate and Jon were more than happy to be able to have some affectionate contact with each other. They liked the fact that they were managing to be affectionate in public, as well.

Once they got to the ride, there was only a short line. Leighla looked like an excited kid. As they approached the line, Jon and Kate let go of each other's hands.

"How are you feeling?" Colby asked his sister.

"I'm good. Drunk but somehow functional," she replied. "How are you doing over there, lovebug?"

Leighla smiled. "I feel wonderful…and pretty drunk. But I'm not gonna throw up or anything like that."

"That's good to know, but you're gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow, Leigh," Jon said, sending a smirk in her direction. "And you won't be too far off either."

Kate smiled. "I'll have to drink a lot of water when I get back to my room."

"You're gonna need a lot of water, drunkie," he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

They reached the front of the line and were ushered into one of the boats. Colby and Leighla sat in one row, while Kate and Jon sat in the row behind them. He rested his arm on the bench they were sitting in, his arm inadvertently around Kate. As the boat started moving, Colby and Leighla were paying attention to the ride. Kate scooted a little bit closer to Jon. His arm wrapped around her, pulling her against him. She looked at him and smiled.

Kate was enjoying the ride for the sole fact that she was able to be close to Jon again, in the dark. At least they could get away with being a little affectionate for the few minutes they'd be on the ride.

However, it didn't last nearly long enough for neither Kate nor Jon. Seeing as once they were approaching the end, they had to quickly part, to not risk being seen. Once the boat stopped, Jon got out first. He held his hand out to Kate. She took it and climbed out. The four left the ride and went back outside.

"So, what do you wanna do now, princess?" Colby asked Leighla.

"I wanna go on the rides," she said.

"Really? You've been drinking. I don't know if that's the best idea," he protested.

"Colby! I really want to!"

"Alright. Alright. But please don't throw up. What do you guys wanna do?"

"I want another beer," Kate said with a smile.

"I'll bring the lush for another beer. You bring Leighla to her rides," Jon said.

"You sure?" Colby asked.

"Yeah. It'll be cool. I'll make sure she survives."

"Thanks, bro. You okay with that, Kate?"

"Yeah. He hasn't been a complete douche canoe today."

"Alright. We'll meet up later, then."

"Okay. I have my phone, so…you know," Jon told him.

"Yeah. Me, too," Colby said with a nod. "Alright. We'll see you guys later."

With that, Jon and Kate moved in one direction, while Colby and Leighla moved in the other. "Look at that. You scored us some more alone time," she said with a smirk.

"Yup," he said with a smile.

They continued walking further away from the other half of their group. Once they were completely out of sight, Jon grabbed Kate's hand again. He was heading towards America, where Jon had noted that Kate enjoyed her beer the most.

"Where are we heading?" she asked.

"To get you a beer," he simply replied.

"Hey. Wait a second," she said, stopping them and moving off to the side, where people weren't walking. She stood in front of him smiling.

"What?" he asked, gazing at her.

She pulled him in for a kiss. Jon wrapped his arms around her, all too happy to have her lips on his again. She brought one hand onto his face, the other resting on his arm. Their kiss was hungry and much needed, as the tension had continued building throughout the day. Each short period of alone time that they had did not satisfy them. It only made them want to be alone more.

When they finally pulled back, they were completely out of breath. He pressed his lips against her forehead. "God, I've been dying for that," he said.

She smiled. "Me, too." His arms were still wrapped around her.

"You're so beautiful," he softly spoke.

"You're the most handsome man I've ever seen, Jon," she replied honestly. "Now, let's go get that beer."

* * *

When Jon and Kate finally met back up with Colby and Leighla, it was dark out. And it was firework time. Colby sat on a bench with Leighla on his lap. Kate was standing right next to them. Jon was next to her. He brought his hand onto her lower back, so that Colby couldn't see. He just wanted to be in physical contact with her.

They were watching the fireworks that Leighla had been begging to watch earlier. She was completely mesmerized by them. Colby was just happy that the woman he loved was enjoying herself. Jon was just happy to be near Kate. And he was happy that he had been able to enjoy his time with her. All he wanted was to be with her.

And after everything that they had been through, Jon had decided that it was finally time to tell her. He wanted to make it special. After all, Kate meant the world to him and some more. He needed her to understand how much she really meant to him. Hence why he had arranged some big plans for the next night. Jon had an interview scheduled for the morning, along with a signing in the afternoon. But he would be back at the hotel by five o'clock. Then, it was time to take Kate out. Colby had planned a special date for Leighla. So, Jon took advantage of the time that they would be busy, in order to do something for Kate.

"Don't you love the fireworks?" Leighla spoke, interrupting Jon's thoughts.

"Yeah," Kate agreed. He had to pull his eyes off of her before Colby or Leighla noticed. But he just couldn't help himself. Jon was completely crazy about her.

"They're so beautiful," Colby's fiancée commented.

"Are you ready to go back to the hotel yet, baby?" Colby asked the woman sitting on top of him.

She nodded slowly.

"Okay. Well, the car is waiting for us outside," he said.

"Alright," Leighla replied with a sigh, as she stood up. Colby followed suit and stood up. Jon removed his hand from Kate's back. The four made their way out of the park. The car Colby had arranged to pick them up was waiting in front of the gates. They all got into the SUV.

"So, did you have fun today?" Jon asked Leighla.

"Of course I did," she replied with a smile. "Did you?"

"I did," he replied with a nod.

"So, even spending the day with Kate didn't ruin it for you?" she asked.

"She was actually easy to get along with for once," Jon replied. "I mean, I wouldn't get used to it or anything, but for today, things were good."

"Thank you, Jon," Kate said with a smile. "You weren't a complete douchebag. You were actually a pretty nice guy."

"Thank you, Kate."

"Look at that! You two can be friends!" Colby cried out with a smirk and exaggerated excitement.

"Don't you get arrogant with me," Jon warned him. "I was being honorable. I promised I'd behave myself today."

"And you kept your promise," Colby agreed.

"I'm so proud of you two!" Leighla said giving them a drunken smile.

"You're still drunk," Kate commented.

"That's very true," she agreed. Leighla laid her head on Colby, who wrapped an arm around her.

"Today was actually a really good day," Jon commented.

"It was," Kate agreed.

"Yeah. We should do things like this more often," Colby said.

Jon smiled. "Good. Then, I'll try to get along with her once in a while, if it means we can have an awesome day like today. But please, don't overdo it."

"Is this the beginning of a beautiful friendship?" Leighla questioned.

"God no," he quickly refuted. "It takes a lot of energy for us to keep our snide, rude comments to ourselves."

Colby raised an eyebrow. "Well, neither of you seemed to be struggling much today. You even elected to spend time together…alone."

"I'm also very drunk and have been for hours," Kate pointed out.

"That's true," Colby agreed.

"Don't get it twisted. It isn't like we're just gonna magically be friends now. Things are gonna go back to normal tomorrow," Jon told him.

"Oh gee. How wonderful," Leighla commented.


	19. Chapter 19

Wasted

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: This is a magical work of fiction that I made up on my own. It isn't real. Kate is my own creation.

* * *

**A/N: Long time no see. I'm so bored not being able to do most of the things I enjoy because my right hand is out of action. But I can type. It just takes longer not being able to use my finger. But I've made it work the best I can. I appreciate all of the well wishes for my severed finger...which is a gross exaggeration. Seriously, I'm being a complete baby about it lol there's really just a cut on my finger. It's a pretty big one and it's pretty deep...but it's not like I lost half of my finger lol Anyways I really appreciate the reviews: nattiebroskette, IHeartDeanee, Emmettluver2010 (Next chapter is in the works, I promise. It's more than halfway written. It's just difficult to write now...but it should be up, hopefully, within in the next week or so), Ams, ThatGirl54, xSamiliciousx, Cougar3371 (OMG Smackdown was amazing!), and alibob687 (Sucks that the day drinking plans were thwarted!). You guys are the best. Fun sidenote: Smackdown on Tuesday was amazing. And if you watch tonight, you can totally see me. If you're looking at the screen, I'm on the right side, third row, behind some goof in a purple Macho Man shirt and some sign that was put to shame by the kid with the light-up Chris Jericho sign behind me. I'm wearing my white Dean Ambrose shirt lol And if you see some doofus making funny faces at the camera, that's my idiot boyfriend. If you look at my Instagram account, you can see the view I had from my seat...pretty awesome. Still have to upload the rest of the pictures to Facebook and stuff. But anyways, now that I've gone on forever, please enjoy the chapter. I'll try to have the next one up soon. And for the readers of Dominos and TOTGA, I'm gonna try to update within the next week or so. But I promise every story will be updated before I leave for vacation...which is on September 24th :) My typing speed went from lightning fast to a turtle stuck in peanut butter lol Love you guys lots and lots!**

* * *

Kate had no idea what the plan for the evening was. All she knew was that she was supposed to wear something nice. She asked him if he meant nice jeans or a nice dress. He told her a nice dress. Other than that, Jon told her nothing else. Colby was taking Leighla out for the night. She wasn't even sure of what they were doing, but she figured it would be for the best if her brother was out, too. If he was hanging around at the hotel, there was a chance he would visit either Jon or Kate…and figure out that they were together, if they were both not in their rooms. Anyway, regardless of the fact that the evening was shrouded in complete mystery, Kate was really excited to be spending some alone time with Jon.

Kate was dressed and ready to go, in her hotel room. She was wearing her black Emilio Pucci one-armed lace dress with her gold Sergio Rossi Puzzle Evening sandals. Her hair was curled and half up. Her makeup was flawless with a golden smoky eye. She had already packed her black silk Alexander McQueen Knucklebox roses clutch with the essentials. She glanced at the clock. It was five-thirty. She began pacing around the hotel room, a knot in her stomach. This would be the first thing resembling a date that she went on with Jon.

There was a knock on the door. Kate looked through the peephole. It was Jon, as she had expected. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Jon stood there in a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. His hair was slicked back. Kate was incredibly impressed with how great he looked. There was a silence between them, as they looked each other up and down. "Hi," she finally spoke, her voice shy.

His eyes were glued to her. "Wow. You look…wow," he breathed.

"You look pretty wow yourself," she reciprocated.

He took a deep breath. Kate could tell that he was nervous. That made her feel a lot more comfortable. At least she wasn't the only one who was feeling that way. "Are you ready to go?" he asked her, his voice shaky.

She nodded. "I am," she replied. "I just have to grab my clutch." Kate walked over to the bed, where it was resting. She picked it up and walked back over to Jon. "Now, I'm ready to go," she said, giving him a smile.

He smiled back at her. "Alright. Then, let's go," he said. Kate walked out of the room, shutting the door behind herself. The pair made their way to the elevators in silence. He pushed the down button, unable to pull his eyes off of Kate.

"So, where are we going?" Kate asked him.

"You'll see," he replied with a grin, still not giving anything away. "I have a plan. Part of it is that you don't know what it is." She smirked at him.

The elevator doors opened. The pair stepped inside. Jon hit the button that took them right to the garage. "You look really handsome," Kate told him.

"Thank you. You know, you're killing me here. You look…just…amazing. I mean…you rendered me completely speechless when you opened the door. That's gotta say something." His eyes said the same thing his lips did.

She blushed. When the doors opened, Jon led Kate to a car, for which he pulled the keys out of his pocket. "You rented a car?" she asked, already surprised at how much effort he was putting forth for this night.

"Yup," he replied, as they approached the black Lexus. He hit the button unlocking the doors. Jon, in an effort to be a true gentleman, opened the door for Kate. She smiled at him and got inside. He shut the door and walked around to the driver's side and got in. Jon started the car and began driving to their surprise destination.

His hand rested on the gear shifter, as he had contemplated grabbing her hand. But he was too nervous to do so. And his palms were sweaty. After all of these years...after wrestling in front of thousands of people…after being watched on TV by millions of people…this was what made him nervous. Jon didn't want to grab her hand and force her to hold his sweaty hand. He was plague by his self-deprecating thoughts about how he really didn't deserve to be in this position with Kate. Jon was feeling so uncomfortable and out of his element that he didn't even notice it when Kate reach over and pull his hand into hers, holding it.

Jon looked over at her and smiled, feeling slightly relieved and more comfortable. She smiled back at him. He tried his hardest to focus on the drive. He had memorized the directions because he didn't want to have to use a GPS and have her figure out where they were headed, before they got there. He hoped that Kate was going to like what he had planned for her.

When Jon finally pulled up to the Ritz Carlton Grande Lakes, Kate was completely confused as to why he brought her to a hotel. He drove up to the front of the elaborate entrance, where the valet worker walked over to the car. The pair got out. Jon walked to the back of the car and pulled two bags out of the trunk, before he handed the keys over to the guy. He led Kate inside to the main desk, holding the bags.

"Welcome to the Ritz Carlton, sir. How may I assist you?" the woman at the desk politely greeted him.

"Hi. I'm Jon Good. I have a reservation for tonight," he spoke. Kate raised an eyebrow at him. She was still a little confused.

"Ah yes, Mr. Good. I'll just need your—". He immediately handed her his credit card and ID. "Thank you." He smiled at Kate, while the woman typed some information into the computer. "Okay, Mr. Good. Your suite is ready and prepared with the requests you made. Here's your key," she told him, handing his credit card, ID, and key card to him.

"Thank you very much," he said with a smile.

Jon led Kate over to the bank of elevators. He pushed the 'UP' button. "What did you do?" she asked, wrapping an arm around him.

"You'll see," he simply replied.

The elevator doors opened. The pair walked inside. Jon hit the button labeled for the twenty-fifth floor. They were alone in the elevator car. She wrapped her arms around him. He smiled at her. He dropped the bags and wrapped his arms around her. "Are we gonna get caught?" Kate asked him curiously.

He shook his head. "I'll make sure we don't."

The pair remained silent for the rest of the trip, just opting to stand there holding each other. Once they finally arrived at their floor, Jon picked the bags back up. They walked out of the elevator. Jon led her down to the end of the corridor.

He used the key card to open the door and led Kate inside, before closing it behind him. "Oh my God. This is beautiful," she breathed. Jon put the bags down and pulled her in for a kiss. Then, he took her hand and led her into the living room.

"I can't believe this. You did all of this for…me?" she asked. There was a table set up in the middle of the room. He glanced over at the clock.

"I did. Room service will be here in about fifteen minutes with our dinner."

"This is amazing."

"You're amazing," he told her.

Kate smiled at him. "Why would you do all of this for me, Jon?"

"Because…I'm…I know I'm not good at making my feelings for you clear. In fact, I'm pretty bad at it, so I just wanted to show you. And I wanted you to see that I can take care of you…and make you happy."

Kate furrowed her brow. "I'm confused," she whispered.

"About what?"

"All of this."

"What's there to be confused about?"

"This is a date."

"Yes, it is," he replied.

"But…why?"

"Why would I take you on a date?"

"Even more than that…why would you do all of this for me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Maybe I'm just…I dunno…off of my game or something…"

"Alright. I'll tell you a story. You asked me a question a couple of weeks back. And I gave you a half-assed answer. So, now I'm gonna clarify things a bit…and be honest. I started being an asshole to you when you got engaged. I begged you not to marry Tom. Did I think he was kind of a douchebag who wasn't good enough for you? Of course I did. I couldn't stand him. You asked me to give you one good reason not to marry him. And I fucked up because I didn't give you the real reason," he explained to her.

"What was the real reason?" she asked him, feeling her heart begin pounding harder in her chest.

Jon cupped her face in his hands. He'd never felt as nervous as he did at this moment, but he knew that if he didn't tell her now, he never would. "Because I wanted you to marry me…not him," he replied, looking her right in the eye. Kate stared at him in shock, unsure of what to say. A few silent moments passed, making Jon panic inside. "Please say something," he begged her, feeling like the biggest idiot on the face of the earth.

"You love me…?"

Jon took a deep breath. "I've been in love with you since the day that I met you," he finally told her. "Not a day…not one single day since you walked into my life…has gone by where I haven't been head over heels in love with you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how to."

Kate smiled at him. "You wanna hear a story, now?"

"Sure."

"Remember that time I asked you to give me one good reason not to marry Tom?"

"Obviously…"

"I just wanted you to tell me not to marry him because you wanted to be with me. That was all I wanted. And you didn't say it. If you did, I would have given the ring right back to him and been done with it."

"Are you serious?"

"Not only that, but even on my wedding day, I spent the entire ceremony waiting for you to come in and put a stop to the whole thing. I just figured that you didn't because you didn't feel that way for me."

"If I would have said something, we would be married by now?"

She nodded. "Probably."

"Shit," he groaned. "But you have feelings for me?"

"I always have. Once you started being a douchebag, I thought for a while that I really did hate you. But inside, I know that I didn't. I never could. I've always been so crazy about you. You were all that I wanted."

Jon smiled. "You're all I've ever wanted, Kate," he said, pulling her in for a kiss. Her arms found their way around his body. He held her face to his, feeling overwhelmed with happiness for the first time in his entire life. He always believed that he wasn't good enough for her. Never in a million years did he expect that to happen. He hoped that this wasn't a dream…and if it was, then, he didn't want to ever wake up from it.


	20. Chapter 20

Wasted

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction from my overactive imagination. And I own Kate…so don't get any ideas.

* * *

**A/N: Back again! I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. Can't wash dishes or do laundry or anything like that (totally milking it so that the boyfriend has to do all of that stuff...evil, I know). Anyways, I appreciate the reviews very much. So, a massive thank you to IHeartDeanee, xSamiliciousx, Harla Fancy, UntilNeverDawns, angelsdee327, Cougar3371, Ams, alibob687 (At least you can understand where I'm coming from lol hope you can indulge in your day drinking today!), and turningthepaige (you're the sweetest xo). You guys are seriously amazing. You have no idea how much I hated not being able to type or write. That's why I had to figure out how to make that work. You should see how awful my handwriting is now lol depressing. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! Love you lots and lots! XoXoXo**

* * *

Room service had delivered a delicious five-course meal. Jon and Kate enjoyed it, while they had made some casual conversation, neither really sure what to say to the other at this point. It all felt surreal to the both of them. This was actually happening.

Once they'd finished dinner, room service had taken all of their dishes away and left the two alone. They sat across from each other, just smiling. Kate finally stood up. She sauntered over to Jon. He backed his chair up a bit, and she sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. He had one arm around her waist, the other hand on her leg.

Jon smiled at her, his eyes not leaving her for even a moment. "You're seriously the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on," he said, his voice low.

Kate blushed. "I can't believe that any of this is really happening," she admitted.

"Me neither. I've been in love with you for so long, but I could never tell anyone about it," he told her.

"Same here," she agreed. "I've wanted to tell you how I feel about you for so long, but I was afraid to. Lately, it's been so much harder to keep it inside."

Jon smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. "This is perfect."

"I can't believe you did all of this for me."

"Listen, I may be out of my mind, but I'm so in love with you. I wanted to show you how special you are to me."

Kate brought a hand onto his face and leaned in. She kissed him, her lips gentle on his. She was in no hurry to do anything tonight. She just wanted to take her time with him. Besides, this was a special night. After all of this time, they were finally on the same page when it came to the feelings they had for each other.

"Baby, we need to talk about something first," he said, pulling back slightly.

Kate gave him a look. "Oh? And what is that?" she asked.

"We need to talk about what we're gonna do about Colby," he replied.

"You make it sound like we're planning on killing him," she commented with a laugh. He smiled. "But you mean telling him, obviously."

He nodded. "Listen, I know telling him is a little tricky, but I can't keep hiding this. I love you. I want everyone to know that I'm so crazy about you. I want everyone to see me hold you and be with you. I'm sick of hiding us."

"Me, too," she agreed. "Yesterday, at Epcot, it was so hard to have to make sure that we weren't seen."

"Yeah."

"We're gonna have to tell him…"

Jon smiled. "Okay."

She pressed her forehead against his. "I'm sure he'll be fine with it. I'm just happy that we've finally gotten passed the bullshit and are here…like this."

"Me, too. I've been wishing for this and dreaming about it for so long," he told her, before a smirk crossed his face. "In fact, I had something else set up for us, too."

"Seriously?"

He nodded. "Yup." Jon picked her up and brought her into the bathroom that had a very bubbly bathtub set up with rose petals strewn over it with candles lit all over the place. This was completely out of character for Jon, but he had a very important goal to achieve that night. He wanted to do it the right way. Judging from the reactions he had been getting, he was pretty sure he was on the right track.

"Oh my God," she whispered, as he put her down. Her heels clicked on the tiled floor, as she stood on her own two feet. "After everything that had gone on between us, I never would have expected you to do anything like this," she said, turning to face him.

He wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'm not exactly a romantic kind of guy or anything…I know that you know that, but if that's how I can show you want you mean to me…I guess, I can be very full of surprises."

"I…I really can't believe you've done all of this…and for me," she said, her eyes focused on his face.

Jon was all too happy to see the genuine happiness beaming from her. "I would do anything for you. I just want you to be happy," he explained. "You mean the world to me. Hell…you mean more than that."

"I feel like the luckiest girl in the world," Kate told him. "I've never felt this way before…for anyone. You're just…to me, you're all I could ever want…all I need. You make me happy. Being with you makes me so happy." She rested a hand on his chest. "I just want you, Jon. That's all. I just want to be with you. Six years, and I swear to God, nothing has ever put a smile on my face like being with you does."

He leaned in and kissed her. She brought her arms around his neck, as his hands came to rest on her lower back. "You're perfect. Do you realize that?" he asked her, his lips still grazing hers as he spoke.

She blushed. "If I'm perfect, then, we must be a perfect match…because I know that you're perfect."

Jon's eyes were locked on hers. "I just…I love you so much, Kate," he spoke, sincerity coating each word.

"I love you, Jon," she reciprocated. He pulled her back in for another kiss. This time, Kate began pushing his jacket off of his shoulders. He was quick to comply, letting it fall to the floor. She loosened up his tie and pulled it over his head, dropping it.

"Don't let that go too far. We may need it later," he suggested with a mischievous grin.

"Oh yeah? I'm game. You've never done that before."

"I also never told you that I love you. So, I figure…hey, if we're trying new things, might as well live it up."

She smiled. "At this point, you can pretty much do whatever you want to me."

"That's a little dangerous. You're giving me way too much power," he warned her.

"It's okay. I trust you," she assured him, while her fingers slowly began unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt. She, then, unbuttoned his cuffs and pulled his shirt off. She pulled his wife beater off, adding that to the growing collection of his clothes on the floor. Kate pressed her body against his, as she brought her arms behind his back. She began pressing kisses to his bare chest. Only then did she feel the hardness pressing against her pelvis. She chuckled.

"What can I say? This is what you get when you start taking my clothes off and telling me that you have no problem with me having my way with you," Jon defended himself.

"I like it," she said, returning the grin he was giving her. She continued kissing his chest, as her hands found their way onto his belt and began unbuckling it. Once the belt was undone, Kate unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pushed them down, until they pooled at his feet. Jon reached down and untied his shoes, kicked them off, took his socks off, and kicked all of the articles of clothing out of the way. He stood there in his boxers.

"It really isn't fair that you're still fully dressed, you know?" he pointed out.

"Then, fix that," she challenged him.

Jon raised his eyebrows at her. "Fine." He picked her up and sat her on the counter, making sure that none of the candles were too close to her. He sank down to his knees in front of her and began unbuckling her heels. He got the first show off and dropped it to the floor, before going for the next one. He stood up and leaned forward, giving her a kiss, before pulling her off of the counter with him. He reached to her side, pulling down the zipper to her dress. He, then, pushed the dress off of the one arm that it had covered. Her dress fell to the floor in a pile. She stepped out of it. "Now, this is much, much better," he commented.

"I bet you think so," she replied, smirking.

"Oh, I definitely do," he agreed with her. Jon pulled her body against his. She wrapped her arms around his torso. He leaned in and kissed her, while his hands fumbled with the clasp of her strapless bra for a couple of moments, before managing to unsnap it. Kate pulled back from Jon and let her bra fall to the floor.

She smirked at him. Jon led her to the tub. She grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down. He kicked them from around his ankles. Jon pulled her thongs down slowly, almost teasing himself. He finally gave up and yanked the lacy material down. She stepped out of it. Jon stepped into the large, Jacuzzi-style tub. He, then, held his hand out to her. Kate took it and climbed in. Jon sat down and gently pulled Kate down next to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"This is nice," she said, looking up at him, as she cuddled up against his body.

"Yeah. I could do this every day."

"There's no reason why you can't…" she spoke, looking up at him.

Jon grinned, before leaning in and kissing her. Kate pulled back and sat up. She climbed on top of Jon's lap, straddling him. The water came up high enough that only the tops of her breasts were visible. His hands rested on her lower back. "How the hell did I get so lucky?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at you. How the hell did I manage to get you to love me?"

Kate smiled at him and leaned her upper body against his. "You mean, how did you snag a head-case like me? Well, you're pretty hot. You have a sexy body. And as for the non-shallow reasons, you're the best. I love the way that you kiss me. Being with you makes my heart beat faster. When you hold me, I feel safe. When I see you, after not having seen you for a while, it feels like my world is finally right. It's like I have a part of me back. You make me so happy, Jon. So, so happy," she explained her feelings to him.

A smile played on Jon's lips. "Really?"

She nodded, pushing herself up on her knees a bit, before reaching into the water and guiding Jon's erection, as she slid back down onto it. The pair let groans. Jon's hands moved onto her hips. Kate brought heh and onto the back of his neck, the other on his shoulder. Kate pressed her forehead against his. He gave her lips a small, affectionate kiss. She began slowly riding his length, as their eyes had locked.

"God, you feel so amazing," he spoke, his voice soft.

"Jon…" she breathed, her fingertips pressing into his skin harder. He brought his hand to her core, applying a little bit of pressure, while he rubbed her. "Oh…"

"This feels so good," he moaned.

"Baby," she squeaked.

"You feel alright?" he asked, as he brought her closer and closer to her release.

"You always make me feel amazing," she spoke her breath becoming labored.

"Good." Their actions continued for a few minutes, as Jon applied some more pressure as he continued to stimulate her.

"I'm gonna…" Kate brought her head down, her forehead against his cheek. Jon began moving his thumb faster and faster, until he felt Kate tighten around his ultrasensitive length. His eyes rolled back in his head at the sensation, as he neared his release. He held her body closer to his, as he also held her down on his throbbing erection.

"Oh God…" he moaned and finally reached his peak. Jon erupted inside of her, as a groan escaped his throat. The two remained motionless for a few moments, before they pulled back from their embrace.

"That was amazing," she breathed.

He smiled. "It was. And we still have the whole night ahead of us."

"Even better."


	21. Chapter 21

Wasted

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: This is fiction. It didn't really happen. Kate is mine.

* * *

**A/N: You guys...as always...are AMAZING! Seriously, you're the best. A huge thank you to: Cougar3371 (I've trained myself to type a little faster without using my finger, so hopefully I can keep up lol I just missed posting too much!), xSamiliciousx, my anonymous guest, UntilNeverDawns, Damnitambrose (Name change noted! :) ), IHeartDeanee, Ashes2Dust18, and turningthepaige (I am so taking advantage of this lol I try to take my time with the storyline. I used to rush things, but I find the build up to be a lot of fun...and it keeps me interested in writing it, too lol And I appreciate the compliments...you're the best!). Alright, so as I'm now getting back into the swing of things...trying to write and type lol...hopefully you'll be seeing more updates, as frequently as they used to be. Luckily, I was already writing Chapter 25 when this happened...it's a lot easier to type than to physically write. I'm so disappointed in how bad my handwriting is compared to before :( Aw man. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy. I love you all very much! XoXoXo**

* * *

The next morning, Kate and Jon woke up at six, entangled in each other, after a night of lovemaking. Neither of them wanted to even entertain the thought of leaving their room. But Jon had a live show that night and was supposed to be at the venue by one o'clock. Besides, he had plans to go to the gym with Colby later that morning. Not that he wanted to do that over staying with Kate, but if he didn't show up, it'd be a little suspicious.

"Baby, last night was amazing," she said, a gleeful smile on her face.

"It really was," he agreed. "We need more nights like that."

"You know, after last night, we can have a lot more of these nights."

"I like the sound of that."

"Yeah because you looove me," she teased.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, smirking at her.

Kate nodded with a giggle. "Yeah."

He got on top of her and playfully began placing small, affectionate kisses on her neck, his stubble tickling her. She began laughing. They enjoyed themselves for a couple of minutes, before he pulled back. "We have to be back at the hotel by eight because Colby will probably be at my room by nine. He and Leighla had their own date last night, so he warned me that the gym would be around then…instead of seven," he explained.

She smiled at him. "Okay, babe." They had discussed telling Coly and Leighla the next night. Of course that plan was still tentative. "I really don't want to get out of this bed," she groaned, never wanting to stay in bed as badly as when Jon was in it.

"I know. Me either."

"I'm gonna look so trashy walking back into the hotel, bright and early, in my dress and heels," she said with a laugh.

"Hey! Have a little confidence in me. You think I'd make you walk back into the hotel in your clothes from last night? I've got this taken care of. I'd never make you Walk of Shame your ass back into the hotel."

"What do you mean?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

"I have a bag packed with clothes for you and stuff."

"What?! Are you serious?"

"Of course I am."

"How do you even know my size?"

Jon rolled his six years. "How else do I know so much about you? Six years, Kate," he replied. "And to confirm, I may have double checked the other night in your hotel room."

"That actually seems a little creepy. But, coming from you, it comes off as sweet," she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He laughed. "Yeah. I thought it was a little creepy, too, but I figured it would be better to not screw up your size."

"You know, you've really impressed me. You went above and beyond…and then, a shit ton more," she told him.

"That was the whole point."

"You're trying to win my affection or something? Even though you already have it?" she questioned.

"If I keep trying, I won't lose it," he pointed out.

"Don't be silly, Jon. I appreciate every single thing that you've done for me, but you won't lose it, even if you don't do this stuff," Kate assured him. "In my entire life, the only thing that I've ever really been sure of, in reference to the male population, is that you're the one that I want. And that won't ever change."

Jon smiled and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips. "I really hope that you liked this whole…thing," he told her.

"I can promise you that I've never been so impressed with a date before. This is so much better than I could have ever imagined it would be. You are just…incredible. You're romantic and sweet. I've never felt so loved before."

"Listen, I'm no romantic…but for you, I'll do anything. I've been in love with you for six years. This is nothing. I'm gonna be spending a lot more time trying to impress you and make you happy. You can bet on that."

Kate smiled. "This is a really nice change for us."

"I love it." Jon laid on his side, pulling her into his arms. "I could lay here with you forever and be happy."

"Me, too. I love being here. And I love being with you even more," she said, a smile on her lips. "I've never felt so happy before."

"I'll do whatever I can to make sure you stay this happy."

"You don't even have to do anything, though. You make me feel this way just by being with you."

"You make me feel like I'm actually important or something," he told her.

"You are important. You're everything, Jon. You've stolen my heart…but I don't even want it back."

"Well, that's good because I'm not gonna give it back."

She gave him a soft kiss on his lips. "Good."

* * *

It was about eight o'clock when Jon and Kate had finally come back to their hotel. He parked in the parking garage. Kate was really impressed that Jon got her a nice outfit that both fit perfectly and matched. She was completely smitten with this guy. She thought she was crazy about him before, but after the night before...it was absolutely perfect, and she fell even harder than she had before. The pair got into the elevator together. He held her bag, as well as his. She was leaning against him, not wanting to have to part ways and put an official end to their date.

"You know, you're amazing," she said, her eyes adoringly watching him.

He smiled. "Me? You know, I've been in love with you for years. Trust me, I know for a fact that you're amazing."

She blushed slightly. "I want to spend today with you."

"Getting greedy now?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Very greedy," she agreed.

"Trust me, I'd rather spend it with you, sweetheart. Are you coming to the show tonight?" he questioned.

"Of course I am."

"Well, maybe we can sneak a few kisses in," Jon suggested.

"Mmm…I love your kisses," Kate told him, leaning in and pressing one to his lips.

"I could kiss you all day." The elevator dinged, and the doors opened. Kate and Jon walked down the hallway to her room. She opened the door, and the pair stepped inside. Jon put her bag down, as she closed the door behind them.

Kate pulled his bag off of his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he leaned down and kissed her. Jon lifted her up in his arms and held her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed her back to the wall, as the two feverishly made out.

She was ready to rip his clothes off and have him right there. But Jon pulled back. "Babe, I really gotta go. If I stay here any longer, I'm not gonna be able to go to the gym with your brother because my dick is gonna be pitching a massive tent in my shorts, and it probably won't go down either."

Kate pouted. "I know. I just don't want you to go yet."

"I know, babe. I'd rather stay here with you, too."

She rested her head on his shoulder, hugging him tightly. He returned the affection in the embrace. "I miss you when you're gone."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"It's okay. Soon enough, it'll be okay to be together because the important people will already know about us."

He nodded in agreement. Kate pulled back, and Jon put her down. He pressed another kiss to her lips. "I'll see you a little later. Okay?" He picked his bag up.

Kate nodded. "Alright. Have fun. And thank you for last night. It was seriously one of the greatest nights of my entire life."

He smiled. "It was my pleasure. I love you."

She pulled him in for another kiss. "I love you, handsome," she reciprocated.

With that, Jon left her room.

Kate sat down on her bed. A smile managed to find its way onto her face. She couldn't believe that last night really happened. Jon did all of that just to make her happy. And she certainly was very happy. In fact, Kate wasn't even that concerned with Colby's reaction. She just wanted to be able to have a normal relationship with the man she was in love with…finally. Kate wanted to be with him in public, without having to worry about getting caught by anyone.

In all of her twenty-six years on this planet, Kate couldn't remember ever being so happy. She was beaming. She was so happy that she could cry…seriously cry…from being so overwhelmingly happy. Jon loved her. He had always loved her. It was okay for her to love him, too. It was okay for her to be with him. The realization was freeing and made her feel blissful and excited for the future. That was what she had wanted since she met him. And after all of that time, Kate was getting what she had wanted so badly.

Kate's cell phone went off, alerting her of an incoming text message. She grabbed her clutch out of the bag Jon had packed for her, opened it, and pulled her phone out.

'OMG. Colby took me out last night. Best. Date. Ever. Wanna join the guys at the gym? Leaving at nine. We can chat,' she read.

'Sure. Can't wait to hear all about it,' Kate texted back.

The gym was a really good idea. Since they had come to Florida, Kate hadn't gone at all. Besides, she was so happy and full of energy, she needed some kind of physical release of all of that energy. And sex with Jon didn't seem to be an option at the moment.

Kate reveled in her happiness a little longer, before she changed to get ready for the gym. She put on her black Nike Legend 2.0 Cropped Stretch-Jersey leggings and her Shock Absorber Active Zipped plunge mesh and stretch-jersey sports bra. She put her socks and Nike +Flavio Samelo Roshe Run Mesh sneakers on. She already didn't have any makeup on, but she put her hair up in a high ponytail. She grabbed her bag and put a small towel in it, along with her iPod, armband, and earbuds. She put her cell phone into the bag, as well. Kate left her room and headed to Colby and Leighla's. She arrived there quite quickly, before knocking on the door.

Within moments, the door opened. "Kate!" Leighla greeted, excited to see her best friend.

"Hey," she greeted with a smile."

"Lookin' good, lady," Leighla teased with a wink.

"I dunno about that."

"I really do envy the fact that you look like you work out every day."

"Thanks, love," Kate replied with a smile.

"Alright, well, come on in. We're gonna leave when Jon gets here."

"Okay."

Kate walked inside of their room, while Leighla shut the door. "Hey you," she greeted her brother. He pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey Kate. Leighla's right. You look good. I'm almost impressed. I'd be more impressed if you'd do Cross Fit with me like I've asked you a million times."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Gee thanks. I don't have to. I thought I should work out more, but apparently I don't have to and still look good." She stuck her tongue out at him, just to be a playful brat to her brother.

"Well, to be honest, you don't have to. But I still want you to come with me and get involved. Hey, if you get really good, maybe I'll train you to be a wrestler. Then, you can work with me. It'd be perfect."

"Okay. Calm down, buddy. I'm not going to do Cross Fit. I'm not going to become a wrestler, either. So, just relax. You're getting too excited with these dreams you've got." Kate wasn't going to explain that she'd been able to keep her figure looking good from having sex with Jon so often…and that was certainly helping keep her in shape while she was slacking on her gym attendance. She sat on the couch. Leighla sat next to her.

"Look at us…all going to the gym together like one big happy family," she said with a smile on her face. Leighla's smile didn't look like it'd be leaving her face any time soon. Kate had to consciously control hers, not wanting to have to explain why she was so happy.

Kate chuckled. "You're funny."

"I'm just excited and happy. I'm happy. I'm in the best mood ever."

"Because of your date last night?"

"Maybe…"

"Jeeze, Col. What'd you do to this girl last night?" Kate rhetorically asked, not wanting to know the details of her brother and Leighla having sex.

The knock on the door coughed Kate's heart to pound in her chest. "I'll get it," Leighla volunteered, standing up and heading towards the door. Kate's eyes immediately focused on the visitor from the first moment the door was opened. But she had to quickly avert her eyes, still trying to control herself.

Leighla walked in with Jon following behind her. "Alright. You guys ready to go?" she asked her boyfriend and best friend.

Kate stood up. "I'm ready."

Jon allowed his eyes to check her out for a quick moment. He knew that this trip to the gym was going to be difficult.

"Yeah. Me, too," Colby agreed with his sister.

"Cool. Let's go," Leighla spoke, a smile still on her face. Kate had to keep reminding herself not to stare at Jon. This wasn't going to be easy for her, either.


	22. Chapter 22

Wasted

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Kate is a figment of my creative, overactive imagination.

* * *

**A/N: You guys are the best ever. A huge thank you to my wonderful reviewers: UntilNeverDawns, xSamiliciousx, AmbreignsOrton, Damnitambrose, alibob687 (no need to apologize! I still love ya!), Harla Fancy, ThatGirl54, Cougar3371, DeeMarie426. I love my reviewers and readers. Seriously. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Love you! XoXoXo**

* * *

"Your sister looks like she works out a lot," Jon commented, while he and Colby were working out. Kate and Leighla were talking on the treadmills. "I know I've seen her in a bikini or whatever, but seeing her here…she just looks like she works out."

"Yeah. I'm impressed with her. She's toned as hell," Colby agreed. "Maybe I can get her to do some Cross Fit with me…but probably not. I've been barking up that tree for a while now, and she won't do it."

Jon's eyes looked up at her, across the gym. He was having a really hard time concentrating on anything but her. Besides the fact that he was head over heels in love with her, he was also really attracted to her on a physical level.

"You okay, man?" Colby asked. "You seem…distracted."

"What?" he asked, having not heard what his best friend said because he was too focused on Kate.

Colby laughed. "I said you seem distracted."

Jon smirked. "I'm good. I've just got some shit on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Just…stupid stuff."

"You know you can talk to me…even about stupid shit," Colby told him.

"I know. I just don't really have anything to talk about right now. When I do, I promise, you'll be the first person I go to."

"Alright."

Meanwhile, Kate and Leighla were on the treadmills, walking at a brisk pace. Leighla had told Kate all about the date Colby had taken her out on the night before. Kate wish that she could tell her about her date with Jon, but she knew that soon enough, she would be able to. Well, hopefully, she would be able to.

Kate hated not being able to tell Leighla and Colby about her relationship with Jon. She wanted to be able to talk to two of the most important people in her life about what was going on and how she was completely in love with him. But she knew that she couldn't do that yet. Kate just hoped that when she finally could, they would want to hear about it.

"You seem…off," Leighla commented.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"I mean…something's up with you."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. You should probably be the one to answer that question."

Kate shrugged. "I'm fine. Same old bullshit."

Leighla smirked. "Is there something going on that I don't know about? Have you met someone?" she questioned.

She laughed. "I haven't met anyone. All I know is that I'm on vacation. I'm not doing anything unusual," she insisted.

Leighla eyed her suspiciously. "Okay…"

Kate eyed her best friend. "What?"

"Nothing," Leighla replied, still smirking.

"Then, why are you looking at me like that?"

She shrugged. "Like what, Kate?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't give me that."

"I'm not doing anything unusual," she said, mocking Kate's earlier comment.

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Sure."

* * *

That night at the live show, Kate was backstage with Leighla, Colby, and Jon. They were hanging out for a while, just enjoying their time.

"I just don't think that it's fair that the both of you get to wear Seth Rollins shirts, and no one gets to represent me out there," Jon complained, as Kate and Leighla both had shirts representing the heel wrestler.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Are you serious? That's your big problem? We're supporting Colby and don't care about you? There's like a thousand fan girls who'll be wearing your shirt out there, and you're worried about the two of us?" she questioned.

"I'm just saying that it isn't fair."

"Colby's my brother. He's Leighla's fiancée. Maybe you need to find yourself a girlfriend. Then, someone will wear your stupid shirt," she shot back at him.

"But with the two of you here, one of you should just wear it."

"Maybe Renee will wear it," Kate quipped, giving him a sarcastic smile.

Jon chose to ignore the Renee comment. He knew that was still a bit of a sore spot for Kate. And she probably meant it with the passive aggressiveness that it came out with. "I spend more than enough time with you and Leighla that someone should be wearing my shirt," he continued to argue, holding his extra Dean Ambrose shirt in his hand.

"Get over it."

"I'm not gonna get over it."

"Oh my God. Just shut the fuck up already!" Kate snapped, pulling her Seth Rollins shirt off, leaving her in her bra and skinny jeans, before snatching the shirt from Jon and putting it on. "Happy, you big baby?" she asked, trying the shirt behind her back, making it more form fitting and showing off some of her midriff.

"I am," Jon relented.

Colby and Leighla were laughing at the two. "God, I just feel so dirty wearing this," Kate complained. "Ugh. This is so gross."

"You're lucky to be wearing it," Jon shot back at her.

"You're the one who's lucky I'm wearing it."

"Right. Sure. It's a bad ass shirt. Plenty of chicks wish they were you right now. You should be appreciative of the opportunity I'm giving you."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Cocky, aren't we?"

"It's not cocky when you can back it up," he said with a patronizing smile.

"Okay, Dolph Ziggler. I want to punch you in the dick right now. So hard," she muttered, shaking her head.

Jon smiled. "Oh yeah? Then, do it."

"Don't tempt me."

"You ladies need to get to your seats," Colby said, glancing at the time and interrupting their bickering.

"Aw man," Leighla groaned. "Alright." She wrapped her arms around her fiancée. "I wish I could just stay with you."

"I know, baby." He kissed her affectionately.

"You're really lucky I'm wearing this shirt, right now," Kate growled at Jon.

He smirked. "I know, but you're proud to wear it."

She rolled her eyes. "Not at all."

* * *

Leighla and Kate were having a great time at the show. Both women were anticipating the match between Colby and Jon. Kate had to pretend that she was unhappy wearing the Dean Ambrose shirt. But she was all too happy to be wearing it.

"You know, that shirt looks really great on you," Leighla teased.

"Oh God. I wanna burn it. I just couldn't handle listening to Jon bitch anymore. He was being such a pain in the ass."

"You two are seriously like perfect for each other."

"Please don't make me vomit," she retorted, taking a sip of her beer.

Leighla laughed. "Yeah. Yeah."

When the time came for the two real-life best friends to wrestle each other, Kate and Leighla became loud, obnoxious, crazed fans. Colby came out with his Money in the Bank briefcase in hand. He made his way down the ramp, in character. But he stopped in front of the two most important women in his life and gave his fiancée a quick kiss, before making his way into the ring. He couldn't really hug his sister or anything, as she was wearing his on-screen enemy's shirt. That would just look really weird to the WWE Universe.

Then, Dean Ambrose's music hit, and the WWE Universe went crazy for the Lunatic Fringe. Kate began booing, which earned her an elbow in the ribs from Leighla. Kate rolled her eyes but began unenthusiastically cheering, remembering that she was wearing his shirt. It was odd to boo the guy whose shirt she had on. Jon made his way into the ring.

Kate tried the best that she could to keep her eyes off of the object of her affection. But it wasn't easy for her. Watching him in action was a huge turn-on for her. She tried to focus her attention on her beer, on the people around her, on her brother…anything else. But it was no use. She was completely hooked on him.

Every now and again, Jon's eyes would catch Kate's. It made her heart skip a beat. She was completely in love with him. And watching him kick the shit out of her brother wasn't exactly what she would have wanted to watch…but how good he looked when he did it…well, that didn't bother her in the least.

"Is it just me…or does Jon keep looking at you?" Leighla asked, leaning over with a smirk on her face.

"Definitely not," she quickly dismissed.

"I'm pretty sure he is."

"He's probably trying to show off for us," Kate brushed it off.

"I bet he's trying to show off…but not for me…"

Kate shot her friend a glare. Jon threw Colby out of the ring into the barricade in front of the two women. He followed Colby's body and stood in front of them. His eyes caught Kate's for a brief moment. She winked at him. He smirked, trying to stay in character, even though he really wanted to pull Kate into his arms and plant his lips right on hers…in front of everyone. Jon began beating the hell out of Colby, repeatedly landing punches to his head and throwing him into the barricade over and over again. Watching the way that his muscles bulged in his arms every time he executed a move caused Kate to have to look away, for risk of jumping his bones right there. Being here was dangerous when it came to keeping their secret.

The two had a hard time keeping their eyes off of each other. But Jon had to focus on the match. He just couldn't get his mind off of Kate. He was absolutely crazy about her. And after the night before, it made him feel incredible to know that she loved him, too.

Kate watched Colby gain the upper hand and roll Jon back into the ring. She couldn't wait to see him afterwards and get her hands on that body of his. Kate wanted him really badly. Hell, Kate would have no problem doing him in front of everyone, if it wouldn't give away their secret…and get them thrown in jail.

Colby finally landed the pin fall, after hitting Jon in the head with his briefcase, behind the referee's back. After a few moments, Jon rolled out of the ring and made his way back up the ramp. After showboating a bit, Colby stepped in front of Kate and Leighla. He pulled his fiancée in for another kiss, before heading up the ramp, to the back.

The smile that remained on Leighla's face was beaming. It wouldn't come off either. That made Kate happy to witness. She was so happy that her best friend and brother were so in love with each other. They were the most perfect couple that she had ever seen. And that's what she had wanted for the two most important people in her life.

Kate just wished that she could have the same thing with Jon, at some point. She hoped that they could be happy like that together. After the night before, she was confident that it could happen. Kate just hoped that nothing went wrong to sabotage her dream of being able to be with him and be happy.


	23. Chapter 23

Wasted

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: This is all a work of fiction. Kate is my creation.

* * *

**A/N: As always, I swear, I have the best readers. You guys are simply amazing. I'd like to make some shout-outs to my awesome reviewers: UntilNeverDawns, xSamilicious, alibob687 (You quoted ADTR! I love you even more now! And I hope Nosy McNoserton on the bus enjoyed it, too lol), IHeartDeanee (Ugh I wanted to do that so bad, but I feel like I've done it in so many of my stories already lol eh there's still a chance lol), angelsdee327, AmbreignsOrton, Damnitambrose (I love the bickering), Cougar3371 (You clearly know me too well...lol), and DeeMarie426. I'm gonna try to update as much as I can, since I leave for vacation on Wednesday night and probably won't have a chance to update. I'll try. After all, I'm going to Ocean City, Maryland with my boyfriend and his friends for H2o, which is a whole Volkswagen car show weekend type of deal. I drive a Hyundai. So, clearly, not my scene. But I typically do eat a lot of seafood and drink heavily lol at least I'll have a couple of friends there this year (my only options are the girlfriends and wives of my boyfriend's friends. And even some of them are car girls...but some of them are trashy, so I avoid those bimbos). Anyway, I clearly talk a lot and don't know how to stay on topic. But anyways, I'll try to squeeze some time in for my faves. I hope you guys enjoy some more drama! Love you bunches! XoXoXo**

* * *

The next morning, Kate woke up in her bed…alone. She was a little confused by this, seeing as how Jon had sent her a text message the night before saying that he was going to come by shortly. She was exhausted from the long day, so she had fallen asleep waiting for him. It made her kind of sad, considering how excited she had been to see him, especially after watching his during the show. Kate wanted nothing more than to be with him. Hell, the only reason she wanted to go on this trip to Florida with Leighla was because she wanted to spend time with Jon. She sat up and glanced over at her cell phone, hoping there would at least be a message from him or something. Kate had figured that he probably just fell asleep or something, which was completely fine with her. But she was still sad that she didn't get to sleep next to him. It was something that she had always looked forward to, when the opportunity allowed.

Kate got out of bed and took a quick shower. She figured that she would stop by Jon's room and at least pay him a visit, before everyone else was around. She slipped on her Black Orchid denim mini skirt with her black Michael Kors chain stripe cold shoulder top. She put her hair up in a messy bun. She slipped her Lucky Brand Cropley t-strap sandals on. Kate took her key card and put it in her pocket. She left her room and made her way down the hallway, rounding a corner. She stopped in front of his door and knocked lightly. Kate kept her eyes out for anyone in the hallway. She knocked again, getting a little concerned that he wasn't answering the door.

Then, Kate heard some fumbling with the locks. The door opened, and a disheveled Renee stood there. Kate felt her entire world stop, while her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. She could not believe this was really happening.

"Kate…hi," she greeted in a hushed voice. "I'm sorry, Jon's asleep. I can wake him up for you," she said, trying to be nice. Though, Kate did feel the smallest sense of smugness in her tone. And she kind of wanted to slap it right out of her tone.

"Oh…uh…no. That's okay. I just had a…a question for him. But I'll just ask him later, then. I just figured he would be up now," she said trying not to sound upset.

"Yeah. We were up kind of late last night."

"Oh…well, then. Bye," Kate forced, trying her hardest to not sound disappointed. She turned around and walked away, heading back towards her room.

What the hell was Renee doing in Jon's room? Hell, that was a really stupid question. After all, the woman that he used to date was in his hotel room at seven o'clock in the morning. There really wasn't much of an explanation needed. Kate felt her heart breaking more and more with each passing second. How could he do that to her…after everything that they had been through together? After all of those years? He took her out. He told her that he loved her. And the next day, he had someone else in his hotel room?

As soon as she got inside of her door and shut it, Kate sat on her bed. She tried to just breathe and calm down. But she felt the tears that were running down her cheeks. That hurt. A lot. She thought things were a lot more serious than that. But apparently not.

What Kate really wanted to do was to go back in that room and punch him in his two-timing face. Was everything that he had said to her a complete lie? But why? Did her really just hate her that much and just wanted to build her up to knock her down? Was his intention to hurt her the entire time? Kate couldn't understand what was going on. Even if he despised her and just wanted to make her miserable, she was still his best friend's sister.

Her eyes cried for what felt like hours, even though it was maybe forty-five minutes. They hurt. Yet the tears didn't seem to have any end in sight. Kate really needed to pull herself together. She couldn't spend the day crying in her hotel room. But she sure as hell couldn't be anywhere near Jon. She didn't want to put her vacation to an abrupt end, but she felt like she didn't have much of a choice in the matter. She couldn't do this anymore. And the absolute last thing she could do right now was look at Jon.

Kate began packing her things up. She booked herself an eleven o'clock flight back home. She composed herself, knowing that she would have to tell Colby and Leighla that she was leaving. Kate didn't need them seeing her cry. It would only open Pandora's Box, and with the recent developments in her relationship with Jon, she did not want to deal with that right now.

All she really needed was to go home, regroup, and start all over again…this time, without Jon in her life.

* * *

Jon felt awful that he hadn't shown up at Kate's hotel room, as expected. He was a little unsure as to why he hadn't heard from her either, but he figured she was probably upset with him. He couldn't blame her. He told her that he was going to see her and just never showed up.

Instead of going to see Kate, like they had planned, as he was about to leave, Renee showed up at his hotel room, drunk and crying. She was talking about how much she cared about him and didn't understand why he didn't want to be with her. Jon really did feel bad for her. He let her into his room, and she ended up falling asleep in his bed. Jon fell asleep next to her, as he had been trying to calm her down.

He had really meant to text Kate, but he had been so tired and dozed off. When he woke up, it was already nine in the morning. Jon couldn't believe that he had slept so late. Renee was still there. He managed to convince her to leave him room. He changed his clothes and headed to see Kate. He knew he was going to be in trouble for this one. And he knew that he deserved it.

Jon approached the door, expecting Kate to be standoffish with him. He knocked. No response. He knocked again. Still nothing.

"Kate?" he called. "Please let me in. I'm really sorry."

Nothing.

Jon knocked a few more times but to no avail. He remembered that he had the key card to her room. He took it out of his wallet and attempted to unlock the door, but it wouldn't work. He kept trying with the same result. Confused, Jon made his way back down the hallway, running into Renee on the way.

"Hey Jon," she greeted with a smile.

"Hey…"

"Oh! I completely forgot to tell you…Kate needs to talk to you about something. She came by your room this morning, but you were still asleep."

"What?!" he asked, in disbelief, not liking where this was going at all.

"I'm sorry…"

"No. No. It's fine. Thanks for letting me know." He quickly made his way to the elevators. He couldn't believe it. Jon had to be the unluckiest man in the entire world. Now, it all made sense. She saw Renee and was probably upset. But that didn't explain why his key wasn't working on her door. Jon really needed to get into that room and talk to her.

Jon hurriedly made his way down to the front desk. He approached the woman that was standing there. "Hi. I have a key to my girlfriend's room, but it isn't working," he explained, holding the key card out to her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry about that. Let me fix that for you," she politely spoke, taking the card. "Your girlfriend's name?"

"Kate Preston," he replied.

She began typing on the computer for a few seconds, her face looking slightly confused for a moment. "Sir, it seems that Kate Preston has checked out already."

"What?!" he asked, in shock.

"I'm really sorry," she apologized.

"Alright. Thank you." Jon walked away, unsure of what he could do. She left? He couldn't believe it. He needed to figure out exactly where she was, and he needed to fix this immediately. He'd really created a mess.

Jon went back upstairs. He was thinking of an excuse he could use to bring up Kate to Colby. He knew that his best friend would know what was going on. Making his way down the hallway, Jon concocted a fairly believable story. He quickly found his way to his best friend's hotel room. He knocked on the door and took a deep breath.

The door opened. "Hey bro," Colby greeted.

"What's up, man?"

"Not too much."

"I was thinking that maybe we could go the Performance Center a little later today. Kate and Leighla could come," he invited.

"Oh…uh…Kate actually left. She said that she had some work emergency and had to get back home. So, she got a flight out," Colby explained.

"Oh. Well…that sucks, I guess. Do you guys want to come?" he asked, hoping that he would decline. Jon needed to focus on Kate.

"Actually, Leighla really wanted to go to Universal Studios. So, I'm gonna take her there. Do you wanna come with us?" he invited.

"Nah. Thanks, though. You two have fun," he said. "I'll catch ya later."

"Alright. If you change your mind, let me know."

Jon gave him a smile. "Will do."

Colby shut the door, as Jon dejectedly walked away, heading back to his own room. He couldn't believe that she had actually left. Kate cut her vacation short and went back to Davenport because of what he did. As he if didn't feel like a big enough asshole because of the situation, now, he really hated himself. A simple text message or phone call was all that was needed, and all of this could have been avoided. Maybe Kate overreacted without getting an explanation. But Jon didn't really think so. If he went to her room and Stu opened the door, Jon wouldn't be looking for an explanation. He would be hurt and upset.

Arriving back at his room, Jon went inside and sat on the couch. He didn't know what he could possibly do. Kate felt all the way home to get away from him. He couldn't blame her, either. Sure, he was trying to be a nice guy to Renee, and he could have let her stay in his room. All he needed to do was tell Kate what was going on. That could have avoided this situation. He was so pissed off with himself.

Jon didn't know what to do to make things right. He needed to fix things with Kate. And soon. But he didn't know how to go about it. He assumed that she was on the plane home already. But he figured that it wouldn't hurt to call her, just in case. So, he grabbed his cell phone, found her in his contacts, and called.

It rang for a few moments and went to voicemail. Jon decided he could leave her a message. "Hey Kate. It's me. Listen, I know that you left because you saw Renee in my room. But I promise you, it wasn't what it looked like. If you're not on the plane yet, please just come back. I really want to talk to you. At least call me…or text me. Please." He ended the call.

Jon felt overcome with frustration. He didn't know what he could do to make her talk to him. He didn't know how to fix what he had done. He knew that he should have just told her what was going on. Hell, he felt like an ass. Jon didn't want this to ruin his relationship with Kate. He should have been upfront with her about his relationship with Renee to begin with. After all, he essentially ditched Renee because of Kate. Jon deserved to have her leave him. It looked like he was still seeing Renee behind her back. But he wasn't. Jon never meant to jeopardize his relationship with Kate. Not for anyone. He had been in love with her for so long. This wasn't how he wanted it to be. Jon wanted to spend some more time with Kate, before she flew back home and he went back on the road.

Now, she had already left. And he was missing her. He was so angry with himself. Jon needed to make things right. He had to. But he couldn't figure out how to get out of this mess.

This was supposed to be the day where Jon and Kate told Colby and Leighla about their relationship. He had been so excited for this day…to finally get it out. That meant that he and Kate could finally have a real relationship. They wouldn't have to sneak around or anything. He could be with her just the way that he wanted to for the last six years.

Now, that chance seemed to be gone.

But Jon was determined to make things right with her. He just needed to come up with a plan. And he knew that he would have to figure something out pretty quickly. Jon loved Kate too much to not try to fix it. He just hoped that she would hear him out and forgive his stupidity. If not…well, Jon couldn't bring himself to think of what would happen in that scenario. That would be too much for him to handle.


	24. Chapter 24

Wasted

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: This is fictional. Kate is my own creation.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh I can't get over how lucky I am to have you guys. Seriously. Thank you so much to my reviewers: xSamiliciousx, UntilNeverDawns, Cougar3371, Damnitambrose, HazelNutBrownies (Mwahahaha lol), IHeartDeanee (I do owe you guys one...), DeeMarie426, Claire Moxley, Just Wow, angelsdee327 (Amen to that!), and ThatGirl54. I promise, this is only gonna get more fun, as we go on. I can't stop writing and typing lol I've only got less than three days less until I leave lol I hope you guys enjoy the drama I throw your way! Love you all bunches and bunches! XoXoXo**

* * *

Kate laid in her bed, not wanting to talk to or see anyone. She just wanted to be left alone right now. Her heart was completely broken, thanks to Jon. She had considered the possibility that maybe nothing actually happened between him and Renee, but why else would Renee possibly be in Jon's hotel room so early in the morning? The entire situation was completely fucked up. She should have known better than to fall in love with him. He wasn't right for her. He was just going to play her, and he did. He had succeeding in hurting her…badly.

She had no idea of what she was going to do. Kate couldn't bear to face Jon again. She couldn't handle that. Kate knew that she would have to figure out what she was going to tell Colby and Leighla. She wouldn't be able to hide how sad and hurt she was.

Kate had forgotten to turn her phone back on after her plane had landed. She was supposed to tell Colby that she had made it home safely. She fished her phone out of her bag and turned it back on. Once the phone had rebooted itself, Kate noticed that she had twenty-seven text messages, seven voice messages, and four e-mails…from Jon. She rolled her eyes. Kate sent a quick text message to her brother, letting him know that she was safe at home.

While Kate had wanted to read Jon's text messages and listen to his voice messages, she knew that it would either make her cry more or she would fall for whatever bullshit he had tried to dish with her. And Kate didn't want to be made a fool of again. She had no idea how she was going to be able to handle seeing him at the wedding. Ugh. Kate couldn't bother worrying about that so far in advance. She'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

Kate's phone began ringing, moments after she had set it down on her night table. She glanced at the screen. It was Jon. Of course it was. She hit the ignore button. Kate knew that she couldn't handle talking to him. Not when she was upset like this. She was so confused. She definitely loved him. He was all that she wanted. And he had told her that he loved her, too. Jon told her that he wanted to make her happy. So, how could he do this to her? If he was in love with her since they met, how could he so easily throw it away for someone else?

The phone alerted her of another voice message. She rolled her eyes. Clearly, she wanted him to back off and leave her alone. So, why couldn't he just back off and give her the space that she obviously wanted?

Leighla would be flying home from Florida the next day. Kate needed to figure out what she was gonna tell her. She knew that her best friend would be showing up at her apartment. They practically never went more than two days without seeing each other. Kate didn't want Colby and Leighla to know about what had gone on with Jon now. It hurt her way too much and was too embarrassing for her to deal with.

Kate was a complete mess. She felt like everything was falling apart, and she didn't know what to do about it. She just missed Jon and wished that things were a lot different. But Kate was pretty sure that was a dead issue. Now, she just had to figure out how to move on.

* * *

Jon was going crazy. Kate was refusing to pick up his phone calls, respond to his text messages, or respond to any of his e-mails. And it was making him lose his mind. He needed to speak to her. Jon knew that he needed to fix this. He needed to have Kate back. Things had been going way too perfectly. He was so happy with her. He had finally told her that he loved her. And now, she was gone because he screwed up.

Jon couldn't imagine what was going through Kate's mind. Okay…well, that wasn't exactly true. He actually had an idea. He didn't want Kate to think that he would deceive her and mess around with Renee behind her back. Jon could never do that to her. He loved her.

Jon had a broken heart, though he knew that he only had himself to blame for what he was feeling. He should have just called her and told her what was going on. He knew that he did the wrong thing. He felt like an idiot.

Jon had a live show the next night, which meant that he still had a day to take care of this. And, to Jon, that meant that he had to get his ass on a plane and follow Kate to Davenport. It was the only way that he had a chance of making things right between them. That was all he wanted to do. Jon just wanted to have her in his arms again. And Jon needed to make that happen…NOW.

As quickly as he could, Jon packed his things up and left the hotel, checking out in the process. He quickly booked a flight to Iowa, on his phone. He had gotten himself a cab and was headed to the airport. If Kate could fly to New York to see him, there was no reason that he couldn't fly to her to fix things between them. That was all he wanted to do. He just wanted her back. Jon didn't want to lose her at all, much less like this.

* * *

Jon got off of the airplane, anxious to see Kate already. He just wanted to make things right. That was all he could think about. He practically ran out of the airport, having called a car service to pick him up.

Jon spotted the driver and made his way over to him. "I'm Jon Good."

"Hell, Mr. Good," the driver said and opened the car door for him.

Jon got inside of the car. The driver got into his seat. He drove away, heading to Kate's apartment. The ride felt like it took forever. He was just impatient, at this point. He couldn't think about anything else…just making things right with the woman that he loved. Jon kept thinking about what he was going to say. He tried constructing the conversation in his head. But he wasn't so sure that she'd be quick to forgive him like he wanted her to. He knew that Kate would make him sweat it out a lot longer and wouldn't be quick to believe everything that he had told her. And Jon couldn't really blame her either.

He was really nervous. What if she wouldn't speak to him? What if she rejected him? Jon didn't know what to expect. He just wanted to make things right. Jon knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep or eat or function without turning to Kate. She was his entire world. Whether or not she knew it, Jon had mentally planned for a long and happy life with Kate.

Regardless of how difficult things may have been, Jon wasn't ready to give that up just yet. Hell, he was pretty sure that he would never give up that hope. He just needed Kate to listen to what he had to say.

The driver pulled up to Kate's apartment building, Jon paid him and quickly ran out of the car with his bag. He walked into the building and saw the security guard. He recognized him and gave him a nod, as he headed toward the elevator. He pushed the UP button.

He impatiently waited, just wanting to fast forward to the moment when he finally saw Kate again. He needed to fix this right now. And he just couldn't wait any longer. He needed her, especially right now.

The elevator doors finally opened. Jon practically ran inside, dragging his bag along with him. He pushed the number three button and began pacing around the elevator car, unable to control himself any longer. He felt as if he was on that elevator for an hour, when it was really not even a full minute.

Once the doors opened Jon practically flew out. He made his way down the hallway to her apartment. He knocked on her door and rang her doorbell, like a crazy person. "Kate, open the door, please."

Kate heard the doorbell ringing and someone knocking on the door seemingly frantic. When she heard Jon's voice through the door, she froze. "What the hell…? What the hell is he doing here?" she asked herself out loud. She walked over to the door, where he continued knocking.

"Kate, please. I really need to talk to you."

She took a deep breath. Kate was conflicted. She wasn't sure what to do. Should she open the door and see him? Or should she just ignore him? She felt the tears brimming her eyes. Kate couldn't face him. She didn't think she was ready for that. But she also knew that he wouldn't leave, if she didn't open the door. She tried her hardest to control her emotions. However, it wasn't working too well.

Kate gave in and opened the door. "What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded. "You have no right to show your face in my building!"

"Kate, I really fucked up, but I promise you, it isn't what you think," Jon spoke, desperation in his voice, as he walked into her apartment, dropping his bag.

"Get the hell out of here! You don't belong here!" she yelled at him.

"Just let me explain what happened. Please," he begged her.

"I don't even want you here. I just want you to leave. I don't want to see you ever again," Kate insisted, not realizing that the tears were already running down her cheeks.

"Kate, it isn't what you think," he told her.

"Of course, it isn't. It never is. Right? It just looks bad, but you did nothing wrong." She paused. "You have no idea what I'm thinking right now. You're too busy screwing around with Renee behind my back to even consider what is on my mind. How could you do this to me after you told me that you loved me? You're a fucking liar, Jon!" She shut the door to her apartment, not wanting her neighbors to hear their arguing.

"I promise you, I didn't do anything with her," he defended himself.

Kate rolled her crying eyes. "Sure, Jon. Whatever you say. You know what the worst part of all of this is? I trusted you. I fell in love with you and trusted you. I wanted nothing more than to be with you. You made a fool of me. I'm just not sure…was that the plan all along? Or did you give a shit about me at some point? I just wanna know exactly how big a fool I am," she shot at him.

"Kate, I love you! I swear, you don't understand what happened," he tried to explain.

She folded her arms over her chest. "Just get the fuck out. I don't want to see you. Go bang Renee. I'm sure she'll be all too happy to have you back."

"It's not like that."

"Do you know how much it hurt to try to sneak in some time with you, after you DIDN'T SHOW UP LAST NIGHT LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO? And I got to come face to face with Renee at your door? Do you have any idea how that felt?" she rhetorically asked him. "How would you have felt, if you came to my door, after I ditched you, only to have Stu staring at you in the face, while I'm asleep? Tell me, Jon, how do you think you would feel?"

"Kate, trust me, I can only imagine how bad it looked. But it looked a lot worse than it really was."

"I can't do this with you, Jon. I really can't. I need you to go. I have six years of bullshit to forget," she spoke, her voice not even sounding angry. Kate just sounded really sad.

"Kate, I swear to you, nothing happened with her."

"She was in your hotel room at seven in the morning…after you didn't show up the night before."

"But that doesn't mean anything. I promise."

"Did she sleep in your room? In your bed?" Kate asked him.

"Well, yeah…"

"Exactly! You think that I wanna be with someone who tells me that he loves me and wants to be with me one night, but ditches me to have a chick he used to date sleep in his bed in his hotel room the next night? How stupid do you think I am?"

"When you say it like that, it sounds really bad," Jon admitted. "Listen, I don't blame you for being mad at me. You have every right to be pissed off, but I promise you, nothing happened between us."

Kate finally realized that she had been crying. She was so distracted by yelling at Jon that she didn't even notice the tears. She slowly shook her head and sat on her couch, her face in her hands. Jon hesitated for a moment, but he decided to sit next to her.

"I would really appreciate it if you would leave. I just want to be alone. And I sure as hell don't want to be anywhere near you," she spoke, her voice softer.

"Just hear me out, please?" Jon begged her.

"You're gonna give me some bullshit, and since I'm already dumb enough to love you, you know that you can wear me down, and I'll give in. I don't need that."

"Kate, I swear, I'm not lying to you. I won't lie. I love you so much. I have to fix this."

"I would really appreciate it if you would just leave. Go back to Florida and enjoy your life without me in it."

"If I don't have you, then, nothing else matters to me." Jon got on his knees in front of Kate. He pulled her hands away from her face, forcing her to look at him. "I have loved you since the say that I met you. And in these last six years, I've only grown to love you so much more. Please, don't do this. Don't shut me out before I really even got in. I just want to be with you. That's all I want. I fucked up. I get that. Renee came to my room last night, when I was heading to your room. She was drunk and emotional. She was trying to…I dunno what she was trying to do, actually. She kept telling me how much she liked me and didn't understand why I wouldn't be with her. She ended up falling asleep in my bed. I fell asleep next to her. That was it," Jon explained.

"First of all, you should have said something to me. You don't just not show up. That's what an asshole does. Secondly, if I'm trying to start a relationship with someone, I don't let my ex sleep in my hotel room and share a bed with me, you son of a bitch," she snapped back at him. "That's completely fucked up and not okay. What you did is fucked up. That makes you a douchebag, just like the rest of them. And if you think doing that kind of shit is a-okay, then, you can fuck off and get the hell out of my life, for good."

Jon was a little taken aback by how harsh and firm she was with him. But he nodded. "You're absolutely right."

"Say we were actually in an official relationship. Do you know how much more fucked up that would be? Like…what the hell is wrong with you? On what planet do you think this shit is actually okay? It isn't just that you didn't tell me. It's what you did. Last night, you fucked up in too many ways. And I'm not some doormat you can treat that way. Not to mention, do you know how fucking lucky you are that Colby doesn't know about this? He would beat the shit out of you for treating his sister this way. That's disrespectful to him, too."

"I know, Kate."

"I just need you to leave. I need to think and figure out what it is that I'm gonna do," she told him.

Jon took a deep breath, knowing that she wasn't going to budge. At least not right now. "Okay," he relented. "But please don't forget, I am an idiot, but I love you…more than anything in this world."

She rolled her eyes and nodded but remained silent. Jon got up, took his bag, and left her apartment, as she followed behind and shut the door. Kate burst back into tears, leaned against her door and took a deep breath.

As for Jon, well, that didn't go as well as he had hoped it would. Dejectedly, he left her place, knowing that he had to respect her feelings.


	25. Chapter 25

Wasted

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: This is fictional and did not really happen. I own Kate, as I made her up.

* * *

**A/N: I appreciate the reviews. You guys are the best. Thank you to: IHeartDeanee, Claire Moxley (I don't know about any of the other stories, but I went with what I thought worked. Wasn't trying to be a part of any overkill with it. I promise.), xSamiliciousx, UntilNeverDawns (Oh no! I didn't want to make you cry, love!), HazelNutBrownies (lol I still feel bad for making you cry at work!), Cougar3371, Damnitambrose, DeeMarie426, and LilCountry24. I know I've been making it a bit dramatic...ask my boyfriend, he always says I'm overdramatic. I promise I'm not trying to beat a dead horse or make my readers cry! I love you guys, I promise. I also didn't realize that the whole Renee being the bitch who ruins things is overdone. I'm sorry about that. I haven't read any stories in a looong time...probably because I'm spending too much time writing these days. Hope you guys are still enjoying. I love you bunches and bunches! XoXoXo**

* * *

Jon had flown back to Florida, figuring that was really the only place he could really go. He was just sad. He felt like an idiot. He knew that the situation he had created looked really bad. He didn't blame Kate for being upset with him. And she had every right to be…it looked like he was hiding something. It looked like he was disrespecting Kate. He knew that he was 100% wrong in this situation. Hindsight is 20/20. And even though he hadn't thought he was doing something wrong by trying to help Renee, he now realized that what he did was screwed up. They may not have been in an official relationship, but he had already told her that he loved her. She returned the sentiment. They were hours away from spilling the beans to Colby and Leighla. That really meant something. His actions were a complete betrayal to Kate. It hurt her. It killed him that he hurt her.

"Bro, you seem distracted. Are you okay?" Colby asked, as they were backstage at the evening's live event, the next day.

"Me? Nah. I'm good," he denied it.

Colby eyed him suspiciously. "Uh huh." He was clearly not convinced.

"I just have some things on my mind. I'm fine," Jon tried to explain to his best friend.

"Sure you are." Colby shook his head. "Between you and my sister, I don't know what I'm gonna do with either one of you."

"What's wrong with Kate?" he asked, trying not to sound too eager.

"She's been all quiet and emotional, too. Leighla said she wouldn't talk to her. She hasn't been responding to my texts or calls, either."

"Oh…" Jon felt really guilty for that. He knew that she was upset because of what he did to her and that was why she was acting the way that she was. While he knew that he didn't do anything with Renee, he should have not shown up to see Kate because he had her in his room. That was screwed up of him to do.

"I just…I don't understand what the hell is going on," Colby breathed.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with me. I'm fine. I'm just tired, you know?" Jon certainly didn't want his best friend worrying about him. "And I'm sure that Kate's fine, too. She's just probably exhausted. I know that coming to Orlando was supposed to be a vacation, but we all went out a lot and didn't have a lot of down time to just relax," he tried to assuage his friend's concern.

"Yeah, but I feel like something is up with the both of you," he said.

Jon shrugged. "All I can tell you is that there's nothing to worry about with me."

"Uh huh." Colby paused. "If I don't hear from her by Tuesday, I'm gonna fly back after Smackdown to see her."

"Oh…do you want me to come with you?" Jon offered, again trying not to sound too eager…though he was.

"I mean, you can. I don't know why you would want to…"

"Well, you're my best friend. I may not be Kate's biggest fan, but I wouldn't want anything to happen to her," he explained.

"Well, thanks, man. I appreciate that."

"Of course."

Colby knew something was up. And he knew exactly what it was. For whatever reason, neither Jon nor Kate ever felt like telling him about their…relationship. But he knew. He had always known. He had always been so close to his sister. He had been best friends with Jon for seven years. Like he had no idea that they had been sleeping together…that would be crazy to think. Even Leighla knew about them. The pair had only initially been suspicious. But all of the evidence that they had pointed to the same conclusion.

Colby and Leighla agreed that they would not say anything because Jon and Kate obviously didn't want to share the information. The night before Kate's wedding, Leighla actually caught Kate sneaking out of the bridal suite they were staying in. She followed her and saw her go to Jon's hotel room…which was particularly telling because Jon wasn't going to the wedding but was coincidentally staying in the same hotel where Kate was…in Iowa. She was quick to report the information to Colby. And ever since then, they had their proof.

Was Colby mad? Absolutely not. In fact, it was because of that secret relationship that he knew about that prevented him from being legitimately furious with Jon for the things that he said to Kate. He would never let anyone talk about his little sister that way. But, Colby knew that it was all for show…even if they didn't realize it.

Colby was suspicious that something happened between Kate and Jon, and that was the reason for the pair acting the way they were acting. He assumed that was why Leighla left early. He didn't care if they didn't want him to know. He's fake not knowing for as long as he had to. It wasn't about him. Colby just wanted them to be happy.

* * *

Kate refused to speak to anyone. She went to work, only speaking when it related her job. She wanted nothing to do with anyone. Her heart was broken, and she was completely miserable. Kate had some difficultly with it but still ignored the countless text messages, phone calls, and e-mails from Jon. And it was just killing her. She wanted to stay in bed and cry all day. She felt like a complete wreck. Kate thought it was stupid of her to be so torn up over a guy who wasn't even her boyfriend. But she threw herself into work 100%, in order to try and forget about him.

Sitting at her desk, Kate ran some reports on her computer, just trying to pass the time and be as productive as she could. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called out.

The door opened, and Tom walked in. She held back the urge to roll her eyes and opted to send a fake smile in his direction. He quickly noticed that there was something wrong with her and shut the door behind himself. "What's wrong?" he asked, sitting in the chair facing her desk.

"Nothing," she flatly replied.

"I was married to you for two years. I know when something's wrong…and when you're trying to lie to me about it. Try again."

Kate rolled her eyes. "It's nothing. Really," she insisted.

"Honestly, please, just tell me what's wrong. You've been moping around ever since you came back from your vacation. I see it. Even when you pretend that everything is fine…other people might buy it…but I don't. I know you a lot better than that," he pushed her.

"I'm just having some issues. That's all," she brushed him off.

"With Jon?" he asked.

"Yes with Jon," Kate snapped at him.

Tom gave her a look, not letting her attitude get to him. He knew when she was hurting and needed help. "Can you elaborate?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying to help you here. Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"I'm in love with him," she admitted.

"Oh jeeze. What a surprise, Kate. You caught me off guard there," he spoke, his voice monotone and sarcastic, as this wasn't a surprise to him. "Are you gonna admit that he's in love with you, too?"

"He is."

"Thank you! So, what's the issue? The star-crossed lovers finally realize that they're in love with each other."

"It's really weird talking to my ex-husband about this."

"Well, I came here to tell you that Chloe and I got engaged this weekend," he told her.

"Good for you two. Congrats."

"Thanks. Now, that we made it a little weirder, I want to know what's going on with you and Jon. Obviously you're not going to talk to anyone else about it. It bothers me to see you like this. So, just come on…out with it."

Kate took a deep breath. "We've been together…behind everyone's backs. And the morning before we were finally gonna tell Colby and Leighla, I went to his hotel room because he didn't show up the night before like he said he would. The girl that he was seeing a couple of months ago opened the door…and had stayed the night with him," she finally gave in and explained.

"Ouch. So what'd he say?"

"Well, I didn't talk to him then. I flew home."

"And that's it?"

"Well, he flew here. It was upset. He told me she had shown up at his door, right before he was coming to see me. And he said she was drunk and crying and whatever. They fell asleep, while he was trying to help her."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Even if that is the truth, it's still pretty messed up."

Kate felt her lip quiver. "I just…I don't know what I'm supposed to do," she said, her voice cracking. She felt a couple of tears escape her eyes and run down her cheeks.

Tom got up from the seat he had been sitting in and walked around to the other side of the desk. Tom pulled her up into a hug. "You have to talk to him, Kate. You don't need to be sad. You should be happy. I'm not a big fan of his, for obvious reasons, but if you love him, you shouldn't be suffering like this. You shouldn't be ignoring him either. It won't help anything. Just…take some time to think about the situation. Then, talk to him," he told her.

"I know. I just…I don't want him to hurt me," Kate admitted.

"I know. But I also am pretty sure that he would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. He's just…he's a guy. We fuck up a lot. Just…just don't write him off, if you love him and want to be with him," Tom tried to give her some advice.

They pulled back from their hug. She gave him a smile. Tom used his thumbs to wipe the tears off of her cheeks. "Thank you, Tom."

"No need to thank me. Take a couple of days off to just relax and think, okay? Come back once you've figured things out."

"Thanks, Tom. And I really am happy that you and Chloe are engaged."

He gave her a smile. "Thanks. Now get your stuff, go home, mope around with some ice cream, watch Dirty Dancing, and think about things. Nothing sucks more than seeing you upset, when I know you should be happy."

"You've been really great, Tom."

"I try. I know I'm the evil ex-husband who cheated, but you're very important to me. I'll always love you and care about you. But you're involved with Jon. He's the one you belong with. I just want it to work out for you two. I'd rather have lost you to the man that you want to be with and will spend the rest of your life with."

"I don't think you're evil. After all, you only did what you did because of what I did behind your back with Jon."

He shrugged. "I'm gonna go back to my office. You have my number. If you need anything, please just let me know."

"Thank you."

He pulled her in for another quick hug, before Tom left her alone in her office.

Kate sat back in her chair. She felt really lucky to have such a great ex-husband, who truly did care about her. She gathered her things and left the office. Kate headed home, knowing that she needed to get her head together and figure out what she was going to do about Jon.

Kate knew that she didn't want to end things, but she was just really hurt by what he did. And he deserved to sweat it out a little bit, while she spent some time thinking about what she was going to do.


	26. Chapter 26

Wasted

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Kate is my own creation.

* * *

**A/N: I'm gonna start this off with my appreciation for the people who left reviews: IHeartDeanee, Damnitambrose (Trust me, I appreciate the long reviews. They make me happy.), HazelNutBrownies, xSamiliciousx, LilCountry24, Westie86, DeeMarie426, UntilNeverDawns, and turningthepaige (I try to keep it interesting lol). Okay, now I need to get something off of my chest that had been bothering me for a couple of days. I appreciate every single person who takes the time to leave me a review. It means so much to me that I spend so much time writing, and you guys can take the time to tell me how much you enjoy it. I also appreciate constructive criticism because I always want to get better at what I do. There have been many times in the years (16 of them with fan fiction. 23 years with writing stories, in general. Yes, I was the Kindergarten writer. If you don't believe me, I can show you the story I made up about the craziest Thanksgiving story I had, and my teacher called my mother to tell her how amazed she was that a 5 year old could write that. Not to mention, my degree is in English, and I have taken more Creative Writing classes than I knew existed.) that I have been writing that someone has left a review with a suggestion, and I have literally rewritten half of a story because they sparked ideas for me. Now, with that being said, lately, I've been a little frustrated with a very (VERY...odds are if you're unsure if I'm talking about you, I'm not.) small number of reviews (not the person writing them but what was said) complaining that the story is dramatic...one of the genres listed was drama because that's what I like and what I write (read my other stories, you'll see lots of drama everywhere), and another issue with Renee being involved. I am not referring to anyone saying that Renee is a bitch or how dare she get involved...I appreciate you guys getting so involved that you react to the characters. But I feel like I've been pretty much told that I'm doing what everyone else is. I don't have time to read stories at this point. I'm writing constantly and have a household to maintain (Being unemployed isn't as easy as I thought it would be, when I have an apartment and boyfriend to take care of...I'd rather go to work). So whatever is being written by anyone else is currently lost on me, sadly. I do not get paid to do this, therefore, I write what I want to write and hope that you guys share my interest. I'm not trying to be a bitch, but I work really hard on my writing. I put my heart and soul into this and spend countless hours up at night writing. I take time away from my boyfriend (We could be watching Frozen...again, thank you very much) because I want to write. Updating often is something that weighs heavily on me, and I feel obligated to update almost daily. That's how much you guys mean to me. You guys are like my best friends in my imagination. And I appreciate every single time you guys show appreciation (or constructive criticism) for what I spend so much of my time doing. It means more to me than you guys can imagine. I deal with a lot of issues, and being able to write for such amazing readers really does put a genuine smile on my face. Even the critics, I don't mind the criticism but please make it constructive.**

**Now that I got that off of my chest, I just wanted to again thank everyone who has been supportive and puts a smile on my face. I hope I didn't rub anyone the wrong way with what I wrote, but I've been bothered that I feel like some of the core issues in the story are being attacked. I feel like my stories are my kids...seeing as I don't have any actual children. I'm leaving for vacation later today, so I may not get a chance to update until Tuesday. I'll do my best, though, and will be bringing my laptop to Ocean City. Love you guys (Even those to whom my message was directed) XoXoXo**

* * *

Jon was a complete mess. He just wanted things to go back to normal with Kate…the normal where they were happy and trying to be together. And now he was alone. He was trying so hard to give Kate her space, but it was eating him up inside.

"Jon, after the show, do you wanna come with me?" Colby asked, walking back in to the locker room.

"To Davenport? Sure," he replied, almost too eagerly. "I guess you still haven't heard from Kate?"

"Nope. I know she's alive. But I also know that she's home from work."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I called Tom. He apparently talked to her and told her to take a few days to deal with whatever was upsetting her," Colby explained.

"Oh…so whatever she's dealing with is that bad?"

"I guess so."

"Has Leighla seen her?"

"Yeah, but she said that Kate won't talk to her about anything that's going on with her. She said she's being…just not herself. So, I have to figure this whole thing out and fix it."

"Well, I've got your back, bro."

"Thanks, but I'm still trying to figure out what's going on with you, too."

"What's wrong with me?" he asked. Jon had worked really hard to pretend that nothing was wrong.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb with me."

"I'm fine," Jon insisted.

Colby rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'll book the flight. Thanks for coming with me."

"That's what I'm here for," Jon said, giving himself a smile.

Colby knew that Jon was anxious to come with him because of his relationship with Kate. And quite frankly, Colby also found out what the issue was, after having spoken to Tom. While he did want to kick his best friend's ass for hurting his little sister, he was still keeping quiet about it. Besides, he knew that Jon was wrong, but he also knew that Kate was a bit overdramatic about things and would draw it out for as long as she could.

Besides, this whole little charade of locking herself in her apartment and moping around was starting to get really ridiculous. He would be a little more understanding of that behavior, if Jon had actually had sex with Renee or something like that. But she was overdoing it a bit. Colby also knew that Jon was having a hard time because he was in love with Kate. He got it. He understood the situation perfectly. But he also knew that these two were going to cause him to age prematurely, if they kept these antics up.

* * *

Kate had been missing Jon badly. She was trying to keep a clear head, but it was hard for her to do when she still loved him so much. She wanted to be with him again. This time apart was killing her. This was too difficult for her to handle. And she couldn't talk to Colby about how she felt because she knew that she would lose her shit. And she wasn't sure that even if she could hold it together and not have a complete breakdown, that she could hide the reason why she was so down. It was hard enough with Leighla coming by. But Colby could always see right through his sister, which was why she didn't understand how she and Jon had managed to keep their secret for so long.

Kate had been spending her time in bed…watching Dirty Dancing over and over again. It was a pretty sad sight. She had her black yoga pants and a gray tank top on. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head and was holding her pillow to her chest.

Though she had been focused on her favorite movie, Kate's attention was distracted by her front door opening. She sat up and looked out of her bedroom door. Within moments, she saw both Colby and Jon walk into her bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised to see her brother. Kate stood up and wrapped her arms around Colby's torso.

"Fixing you," he replied, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm fine."

"Don't you dare lie to me."

Kate pulled back. "What?"

"Don't lie."

"Why would you bring him with you?" she sneered, glaring at Jon.

Colby smirked. "Funny you should ask."

Both Kate and Jon looked at him confused. "What is going on here?" she asked.

"You two are really causing me to stress out. You two must be the dumbest people I have ever met in my life."

"What did we do?" Jon questioned.

"You two with your bullshit. How stupid do you think that I am?"

Jon and Kate immediately realized that they were caught. Though, they were trying to hide it. And they were hoping that Colby was talking about something else.

"I don't think you're stupid…at all…" Kate spoke.

"So, then, why are you two still trying to hide your relationship from me? After six years, you would think that you two would have gotten sick about it by now."

"W-what are you talking about?" Jon asked his best friend.

"Leighla and I have known about you two for years. But there's obviously a problem when I have to get your ex-husband to tell me what's going on." Jon and Kate looked completely guilty. "So, Jon, you're a fucking moron for what you did. And Kate, you're taking this way too far." The two remained still, unsure of what they should stay.

"Um…how did you figure it out? And when?" Kate asked her brother.

"I've known since the beginning. That's what? Six years already?"

"So, why didn't you ever say anything?" she questioned.

"Obviously, you guys didn't want me to know. So, Leighla and I just let it be."

"Well, it's over now, so…"

Jon looked incredibly upset upon hearing her say that. Kate noticed. Part of her wanted him to suffer. The other part felt awful seeing him hurting.

"Are you really gonna give me that bullshit?" Colby asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me that you're not in love with him," Colby challenged her. Kate remained silent, her eyes catching Jon's for a brief moment, before staring down at the floor. "That's what I thought. So, why are two of the most important people in my life suffering? Yes, Jon fucked up. But Kate, you've made him suffer for it. You two need to fix this now."

"I want to fix it," Jon spoke up.

"Do you?" Colby asked his sister.

"I mean, I do, but he hurt me."

"And walking away from him completely is gonna fix that?"

"Seriously? You think that what he did is okay?" Kate shot at him.

"Not at all. But what are you gonna do? Be miserable to prove your point?" Colby asked her. "Seriously? You're just gonna cut your nose off to spite your face. Before this happened, did you want to be with him?"

"Well, yeah…"

"So, don't throw it away because he's an idiot."

Kate looked up at Jon. He looked like he was a mess. And as upset as she was with him, she didn't enjoy seeing him hurt. She hated being away from him. And after everything that they had been through, Kate knew her brother was right.

"You're right," she admitted.

"So, fix this. I can't handle you not speaking to me because you don't want me to know that you're upset. I can't handle watching him mope around like a lost puppy. I can handle you two bickering all of the time. But I can't handle watching you two look so miserable," Colby explained. "I'm gonna go hang out in the living room and call my fiancée. I need the two of you to do whatever you have to to make this right."

With that, Colby walked out of the bedroom and shut the door behind himself. And uncomfortable silence hung between Kate and Jon for a couple of minutes. Kate sat on the edge of her bed. He stood in front of her. The silence continued for a few more moments.

"Kate, I'm sorry," Jon finally spoke. "I know that I screwed up. I shouldn't have had any other woman in my room, especially when I was supposed to be with you."

She looked up at him. "I'm really upset with you. But I also really miss you."

He sat next to her. "I've been a mess without you. I can't eat. I can't sleep. I'm completely miserable. I miss you so much," he told her. "I love you more than anything."

"I miss you, too. And I love you. Just please end this bullshit with Renee. You have no idea how smug that bitch was when she told me that you were still asleep."

"Trust me, I don't have any interest in her. And I'll make it clear to everyone that I'm not available."

"I hope we can…I dunno…get passed all of this and be happy again."

"I want that more than anything else in this world," he agreed.

"I guess we won't have to worry about telling my brother anymore," Kate commented with a smirk, as she nudged him with her shoulder.

"Yeah. I guess we weren't as careful as I thought we were."

Kate climbed onto Jon's lap, straddling him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her torso. "I love you, Jon. I want you. I want to be with you. I want us to be okay."

"Me, too, sweetheart," he said, his voice soft and genuine. "I love you. I've missed you more than you could imagine." The intensity in their hug was undeniable. The pair was relieved to finally be back in each other's arms. They'd both suffered for long enough.

Kate finally pulled back. She smiled at him. "Jon, I want to be with you already. I don't want to have any gray area anymore. I don't want to risk losing you before you're really mine. I want my life to move forward with you in it. I don't want to play anymore games. I want to be yours. I don't want any more chances for some jealous bitch to get between us and ruin this. I just want us to finally give up the sneaking around and the bullshit games. I can't do that immature bullshit anymore. I need something real."

"So, then, let's make it official," he said. "Be my girlfriend. Let's start this all over again, but the right way. After six years of the buildup, I'm ready for the real thing. It's time for us to finally enjoy the payout."

She nodded and leaned in, finally kissing the man that she had been crazy about for more than half a decade. Things finally felt like they had fallen into place. And both Kate and Jon were beyond happy to finally have what they had wanted for so long.

They just hoped that they could stay like this.


	27. Chapter 27

Wasted

Chapter 27

Disclaimer: This work of fiction comes solely from my imagination. Kate is my property.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm really sorry about having not updated for over a month. I've intended to, but it hasn't worked out. When I came back from vacation, I ended up sick and ended up getting what the doctor said was pneumonia. So, I was completely useless and really couldn't write. When I finally got better, I started writing in my notebook and typing up this next chapter, but that got interrupted because my cousin passed away. That was rough. He was 47 and has 3 little kids, which is depressing on its own. So, I had to go back to NY for the wake. And then, I came home to PA. I wrote a few chapters and then, my grandmother fell down the stairs and broke her neck. And she was okay. I visited her, and she was functional. But somewhere along the way, she ended up too sick to be fixed. She's been in the hospice of Jamaica Hospital in Queens. So, I've been back in NY for the last week, visiting for hours upon hours each day. Today is the first day that I haven't been there, and I've been at my mom's house...and as insensitive as it may sound, we're essentially waiting for her to pass. But I have to give her credit...78 years old, and they said she'd be gone by Friday, and she's still here. Go figure. Thankfully I brought my laptop when I came here. So, I promise, I haven't forgotten about any of you. I promise I'm trying to keep up. But I've got a few chapters typed up finally and have others already written. So, I'm going to do my best to keep updating, but I can't promise it'll be daily updates like it was...at least for a little while. I appreciate those of you who haven't forgotten about me lol And seeing as I've been in the hospital between nine to fifteen hours a day (ugh), I brought a notebook and wrote twenty chapters of a new Dean Ambrose story. So, I've got lots of typing and writing to do. Again, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I love you guys bunches! XoXoXo**

* * *

Kate and Jon walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. Colby turned to look at them. "So, what's the verdict?" he asked his best friend and his sister.

A smile played on Kate's lips. "We've worked out our differences," she replied, avoiding her big brother's eyes.

"Meaning…?"

"Colby, you're my best friend. But I need to tell you that I've been in love with your sister since the day that I met her," Jon told him.

He rolled his eyes. "I know that already."

"Are you mad at us?" Kate asked.

"Why would I be mad? There's no one who could keep you on your toes like my sister can. And there's no one who can handle Kate like you can. Not to mention, there's no one I would trust with her more than I trust you," Colby replied to her question. "Plus, I'd be a total hypocrite to get mad at you two for being together. I'm going to marry Kate's best friend. I've really just been waiting to catch you guys. That's all."

"So, you're not mad that I'm with Jon?"

Colby shook his head adamantly. "Is it official?"

The two looked at each other, then, turned to Colby and nodded. "As of today, it is," Jon told him.

Colby smiled. "That's good. That makes me happy."

Jon wrapped an arm around Kate's shoulders. "Thank you," he said, relieved.

"I just want the two of you to be happy. And, honestly, it's just easier for all of us, if you two are together. You're two of the most important people in my life. Seeing you two like this is something I've been waiting to see for years. Leighla, too."

"How did you two know?" Kate questioned.

"We could see it. There has always been this electricity between the two of you since the day you two met. Why else would I not beat the shit out of Jon for saying all of the things that he's said about you? I knew you two were in love with each other. I knew that the bickering was for show. Hell, I'm pretty sure that I knew that before you guys did," he explained. "And, you know, the night before your wedding, Leighla followed you when you snuck out of the bridal suite into Jon's room…when Jon wasn't supposed to even be in the same state."

"Seriously?" Kate couldn't believe that they had known about their antics for so long. She felt even more guilty knowing that.

"Yeah."

"Jeeze. And here I thought I was so good at hiding it," she grumbled.

Jon laughed. "But look at where it got us. We're together. Colby knows. And everything is working out."

"Yeah. That's true."

"Listen, I just like the fact that you two are getting along so well…in front of me. I thought you to were gonna blow it a lot earlier…especially when we were at Epcot."

"So did I," Jon agreed.

"We felt bad, though. We wanted you to be able to enjoy yourselves, so we tried to give you two some time to enjoy it without us."

Kate smiled. "I really wish you'd said something."

"But it was a lot of fun letting you guys think that we had no idea."

"And now, we don't have to do that," Jon said, a smile on his face.

"There ya go! And now I don't have to listen to Leighla bitch about us going on a double date anymore." Colby stood up. "Alright. I'm gonna go to see my fiancée. We have to fly back in the morning, so…"

"I'll bring you guys," Kate quickly volunteered.

"Even better. You two lovebirds enjoy yourselves. I'll see you tomorrow." He pulled his sister in for a hug. "Love you, Katie."

"Love you, too, Col."

He and Jon did their handshake/hug things. "Take care of my sister."

"I will," Jon confidently assured him.

"Later guys." Colby took his bag and left, finally leaving Kate and Jon alone.

"You're finally my girlfriend," Jon said, turning to face her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled, resting her hands on his chest.

"I can't believe that this is finally happening. We're in a relationship," she spoke, her eyes locked on his.

Jon leaned in and kissed her. "Now, I can kiss you whenever I want. And we don't have to hide it from anyone."

"And I can share a bed with you and not have to sneak you out in the morning."

"I feel like this is a dream or something. Like it isn't real, you know?" he admitted.

"I know. I wanted to be this way with you for so long that…it just…it doesn't feel like we're really dating each other now. But…we are." She smiled at him again.

"How the hell did I get so lucky?" he asked, his voice low.

"You met my brother," Kate joked.

"I hope you know that I'm gonna make you happy. I'm gonna treat you right. I'm gonna be the man that you need me to be…the man that you deserve," he assured her.

"I know you will."

"I can't believe that they've known the whole time," Jon commented.

"Uh…yeah. Talk about awkward."

"At least Colby wasn't mad at us."

"Agreed. I'm glad we're not in trouble."

"Me, too. I was afraid that when Colby found out, he would punch me."

"So was I."

Jon took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I hope you know I'm really sorry about what I did, Kate. I love you. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know. I'm sorry that I ignored you. I just wanted you to sweat it out. You know me, I'm a little sadistic," she admitted.

He grinned. "Always keeping me on my toes," he spoke. "One of the many reasons I love you so much."

Kate let out a chuckle. "Are we really gonna do this?" she asked him. "Like…we're seriously gonna be together? No more sneaking around? No more pretending that we hate each other? We just…get to…be together? But for real?"

He nodded. "It's real."

"Oh my God. I really can't believe it."

"I know. It's so weird. We've never been able to be like this before."

"I'm so happy."

"Me, too. And I'm really happy that you forgave me."

"You know, I had quite a chat with Tom the other day."

"Oh? How'd that go?"

"He wants us to be together."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. He knows that I love you…and that you love me."

Jon raised his eyebrows. "And he wants us to be together?"

She nodded. "He wants me to be happy."

"So, I guess he's not such a douche."

"He really isn't, Jon. He's a good guy."

"Okay."

Jon leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I just can't believe this is really happening," she whispered. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I've wanted this for so long. Do you realize that?"

She grinned. "I love you, Jon. I don't ever want to be without you again," Kate told him. "I want this to last this time. I want us to stay together. I want you to just be mine."

"Hearing that makes me so happy. I don't need anything but you in my life. You're all I want. I want to be with you for the long haul. Now that we're on the same page and our secret is out, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Same here. I made a mistake marrying Tom. He's such a great guy, but he was never my soul mate. You are. You're the one that I'm supposed to be with. It may have taken us a while to get here…but I think it was worth the wait."

"Trust me, I'm gonna make you wish that we didn't wait so long to finally start a relationship," he warned her.

Kate laughed. "I believe you."

He affectionately pressed his lips against her forehead. "Now, let's go really fix things, and then, I'm gonna take you out to dinner, where people can see us, and we don't have to worry about anyone thinking that we're enemies and can't see us together. We can be a real couple. I can hold you, and its okay. I can kiss you in public, and its okay."

"I want to spend all of my time with you."

"Well, I can guarantee that when I'm home, you're gonna be seeing a hell of a lot more of my face."

"Trust me, that's a face I'd like to see plenty of," Kate told him with a smirk.

"And I'd like to see your face, too, beautiful."

"Maybe I can even visit you in Vegas," she suggested.

"I would love that."

She smiled. "I feel like things are finally gonna be okay."

"I'll do whatever I can to keep things this way," he assured her.

The pair couldn't believe their luck. It was as if, after dealing with all of the secrecy from each other and from everyone else, they finally had a chance at normalcy…and happiness. Although there was certainly no guarantee for the future, the pair was confident that they could make their relationship work. Besides, even after all of the fighting and tension and history, the pair had managed to be the only constant when it came to having something resembling a relationship. How hard could it be to make it work when they'd rid themselves of all of their previous obstacles?


	28. Chapter 28

Wasted

Chapter 28

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. So is Kate. She's mine.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of my amazing readers. You guys make me so happy and have definitely helped cheer me up. Thank you for the wonderful reviews: nattiebroskette (Thank you so much), Jessipage (Thanks. I swear, everything happens at once), UntilNeverDawns (I can't help but make sure you don't get too comfortable with their happiness lol thank you so much, Cougar3371 (I try to stay consistent with the writing. And thank you so much. It is true. And it has been quite the trying months lately, but for now, I'm hoping I get a break from all of the bs...at least for a little while lol), alibob687 (I can't help but be a little evil! lol And thank you...the family has definitely had it rough, but I think after everything, things will finally calm down. And my grandmother...you're right about her lol), DeeMarie426 (lol will that hurt or help? Hmmm...I guess I just like to keep it interesting lol), xSamiliciousx (thanks!), AnimalloversInc (Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it that much that you read it all so quickly! I always try to write him to be more of a dick, but I can't ever keep up with it lol Probably because I imagine that he's a softie on the inside lol), turningthepaige (Thank you so much. It was really just one thing after the next. I'm definitely trying now to keep up with updating again and working on writing. Besides, it keeps me distracted from stress lol. I'm glad you're enjoying their relationship. Not gonna lie...it's harder to write them together officially instead of hiding it lol but it's coming together. I have big plans for these two lol). So, as a quick update, my grandmother passed last week. To be fair, she was supposed to go almost a week before she did. So, I give her a lot of credit for that. Definitely rough to watch, though. And if Heaven is real, she's back with my grandfather, so that's something that helps comfort me, even though it is sad. I'm finally back home after being at my mom's house for a week and a half. And I should be back to updating frequently. I really appreciate the love and support and kind words I've received from all of you. You guys have no idea how much that really means to me. You're not just readers, you're my friends...even if it is only on this website :) I love you guys...each and every one of you. Enjoy! XoXoXo**

* * *

Kate and Jon had been laying on her couch, simply enjoying the fact that they could finally be together. It felt like such a long time coming. Even though Jon would be flying out the next morning and that was disappointing, he and Kate had decided to make the most of their first night as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Are you hungry?" Kate asked, looking up at him.

"Not particularly," he replied. "Are you?"

She shook her head. "I'm just happy that this is real life."

"After all of that bullshit, we were both looking to just be happy…and we could have just been with each other."

"Ugh. I wish we weren't so stubborn. I wish I had a time machine."

Jon let out a laugh. "Better late than never."

She sat up on the couch and climbed on top of him, straddling him. He rested his arms on her legs. Her hands rested on his abdomen. "You know, Mr. Good, you're pretty hot," she said, her eyes showing a gleam of lust. A smirk crossed his lips.

"You think so? Because I'm thinking I snagged myself a hottie," he returned the compliment.

She smiled. "Yeah?" She rested her upper body against his and brought her lips onto his neck. His arms wrapped around her body, holding her to him. She trailed her kisses from his neck onto his lips. The pair engaged in a make out session that progressively became more passionate. Jon sat up and pulled Kate to him, their lips not parting. Her arms wrapped around his neck. His hands rested underneath the back of Kate's tank top. Jon began slowly pulling her top up. He pulled it over her head and tossed it aside, leaving her completely bare on the upper half of her body. A smile pulled at the corners of his lips.

Kate stood up and pulled her yoga pants down, along with her underwear. She pulled Jon up with her. She slowly began pulling his shirt off, trying to take her time, though she was anxious to get his clothes completely off of his body.

"Look at you having self-control," he commented, almost able to read her thoughts.

Kate giggled. "I know. Trust me, this is not easy," she replied.

"You don't have to take your time. You can have your way with me, you know. I'm all yours now."

She smirked. "That's right. You are all mine."

Jon helped her along, pulling his wife beater off, while she unbuckled his belt. She looked at his bare torso and took a deep breath. "Are you alright?" he asked, taking over the task of removing his pants. He smirked, loving how wound up he managed to get her…every single time.

"Y-yeah," she stammered, stepping back, as Jon shed himself of his pants, boxers, and socks. She licked her lips, craving the man that she had struggled so hard to fight her feelings for.

Kate took a step closer to him, wrapping her arms around him. She began placing kisses on his chest. Jon brought his finger underneath her chin and titled her face up towards his. He leaned down and brought his lips onto hers. Though the pair was swirling in a whirlwind of lust and passion, their actions became less lustful and more affectionate and loving. She pulled back from the kiss and gently pushed him back onto the couch. She climbed over his lap, straddling him again. Her hands rested on his shoulders, as Jon guided himself into her, as Kate lowered herself onto him. Her eyes rolled back into her head, as did his.

Kate took a moment to adjust to the feeling of him inside of her. When her eyes finally opened, she saw Jon's looking back into hers, a small smile on his face. He brought his hands onto her hips. She pressed her forehead against his.

"You know what?" she asked him, her voice low.

"What?" he questioned.

Kate smiled at him. "I love you," she breathed.

Jon remained silent for a couple of moments. "You have no idea how much I love hearing you say that to me," he told her. "I love you so much, Kate."

She began slowly rocking on top of him. His hands slowly drifted onto her ass, not guiding her movements but just holding onto her. "You feel incredible," she told him.

"You do. You make me feel so good, baby," he groaned, reveling in the feelings that she was physically causing him. Though he wasn't just feeling physically fulfilled by the woman on top of him but also by the emotions that she managed to bring out in him.

Jon couldn't believe that he was finally in a relationship with the woman of his dreams. That fact caused his level of pleasure to skyrocket. She brought her lips onto his, the kiss soft and affectionate. He was in a haze of pleasure. Kate was his everything. She had always been. And now she was all his. It made his feelings multiply that much more. It made his erection harder and even more sensitive. She was driving him absolutely crazy. Jon couldn't believe how much better it felt to have sex with her, while they had finally dealt with all of their bullshit and were finally in a real relationship. He wanted to make her feel just as wonderful.

He brought his right hand onto her thigh and slowly brought his thumb onto her core, slowly rubbing her. She let out a moan, as her hands remained on his shoulders. He could feel her body reaction to his stimulation.

"Baby," she breathed.

"Yeah?"

He caught her eyes with his. A couple of moments went by, when her eyes rolled back in her head, and he felt her hit her climax. Her fingernails grazed his skin. Seeing how incredible she looked when she came for him set off Jon's own release. His hand on her rear end grasped the flesh harder, his other hand roughly grasped her hip. She slumped forward, their sweaty bodies sticking together.

Once Jon regained control of his body, he affectionately wrapped his arms around his girlfriend hugging her to his chest. Kate's head rested on his shoulder, her hands dropping onto his arms.

"I swear to God, I've never had such amazing sex with anyone else," he told her.

Kate picked her head up and smiled at him. "Same here. I just…I lose control when I'm with you," she admitted.

Jon leaned in and gave her an affectionate peck on the lips.

"I can't believe that you have to leave in the morning," Kate spoke, propping herself up on her elbow, facing Jon, as their laid in her bed together.

"I know. We only just figured all of this out, and now I have to go back on the road," he agreed.

She rested her free hand on his bare chest. "Like…what now? I mean, when we were just sleeping together, we never made any plans. But now…we're…in a relationship."

"Well, I've got a straight run until next Thursday. So, it's a little over a week away. Then, I've got two days off," he explained.

"Alright…"

"So, how about I come here to see you? Maybe we can finally get that double date with Colby and Leighla?"

A smile spread across Kate's lips. "I would love that."

"Good. I'm already looking forward to it."

"Me, too."

"I hope you know that you're not gonna have to worry about anything with Renee," he assured her. "I can promise you that."

She nodded. "I trust you. But please, no more having her in your hotel room or anything. I just…I dunno, babe. I've just got this bad feeling about her," she admitted.

Jon looked slightly concerned. "What do you mean?"

"When I went to your room in Orlando, she looked so smug. It was a bitchy look. I mean, I could be wrong, but she gave me this really bad vibe. At first, she seemed really sweet, but…I dunno. I'm just a little worried about her."

"Well, regardless of anyone else, you're the woman that I love. You're the woman that I'm with. You're the woman that I want to be with. You're everything to me. Nothing or no one can get in the way of that. I promise you that," Jon told her.

Kate nodded slowly. "Same here. You're all I want. You're my world, Jon."

He smiled. "I love you, Kate. And it doesn't matter to me what Renee does or if she tries anything. I'm not her boyfriend. She is of no interest to me."

"Good. You better not want anyone else," she shot with a jokingly snarky tone.

"Come here," he spoke, pulling her body to his. She laughed and brought her hands onto his face and planting a small, loving kiss on his lips.

Jon grinned and pulled her in for a deeper kiss.

The pair was happy to finally have had a chance at something real. Both Jon and Kate knew that they had something special. The feeling that they had suppressed for so long had managed to grow so deep that they knew this was the real deal. And neither wanted to risk that, especially for anyone else.

That didn't mean Kate wasn't a little nervous about him going back out on the road. But she knew that she should trust him. After all, Jon loved her. Kate believed that with all of her heart. And she didn't want to be overwhelmed with fear. Besides, this was the honeymoon phase of their hours-old relationship. It wasn't like this was some fluke either. This official pairing had been six years in the making. This was meant to be.

"You okay, babe?" Jon questioned, feeling something was off with her.

Kate smiled. "Yeah, handsome."

He gave her a suspicious look. "You sure?"

She nodded. "I'm just gonna miss you. I like it when you're around and wrapping your arms around me and kissing me."

"Me, too," he agreed, knowing that she wasn't being completely honest with him. He knew exactly what she was worried about…or more appropriately, who. But he also knew that Kate had nothing to worry about. All he had to do was prove it to her.

And Jon would definitely do that.


	29. Chapter 29

Wasted

Chapter 29

Disclaimer: This is all a work of fiction that emerged from my imagination. Kate is also my creation and therefore, my property.

* * *

**A/N: You guys are amazing. Seriously. I really appreciate all of the kind words and messages and reviews that you've sent my way. A huge thank you to my wonderful reviewers: nattiebroskette (You're the best), xSamiliciousx, alibob687 (We got some badass grandmas :) I love the drama. I get bored when everyone is happy lol I'm mean, though. I'm okay with that lol), Cougar3371 (What can I say? I love drama...just not when it's in my real life lol), DeeMarie426 (Mwahahaha), and Khaaaaaaan. You guys definitely know how to put a smile on my face...and make me all the more eager to update lol I posted my new Ambrose story, if anyone's interested. I appreciate all the love you give me. You have no idea how grateful and appreciative I am to each and every one of you. Love you guys! XoXoXo **

* * *

The next day, Kate was completely bummed. She had dropped her brother and boyfriend off at the airport. And she was headed back over to Colby and Leighla's to finally talk to her best friend about the recent developments with Jon. She was nervous to finally tell the whole truth to her. Kate felt badly for having lied to Leighla for so long.

Kate pulled into the driveway of her longtime friend and her brother's shared home and parked. She got out of the car and headed towards the front door. She rang the doorbell, and within moments, Leighla opened the door. A huge smile spread across her face.

"Hey you!" she excitedly greeted.

Kate gave her a smile. "Hey Leighla."

"Come on in," she invited. Kate walked into the house, a knot in her stomach, while the ombre-haired future Mrs. Lopez shut the door. "So…you and Jon…are finally a thing, huh?" Leighla's voice was slightly teasing.

A blush ran onto Kate's cheeks, and her eyes immediately looked to the floor. This was uncomfortable for her because she felt incredibly guilty from keeping such a major part of her life from her best friend. "Yeah…"

Leighla grabbed her arm and drug her over to the couch. The two sat down. "So, tell me everything. Finally. I've been waiting to talk to you about this for years."

Kate looked up at her best friend. "I'm sorry I never told you."

She rolled her eyes. "You think that I'm upset with you?" she asked. Kate nodded, her eyes looked sad. "No! Jeeze! Not at all! You and Jon have kept it a secret a reason. I, for one, was always pretty sure that it was because the two of you never knew you actually were on the same page. Besides, how can I be upset, when all I want to do is gossip about your boyfriend? This is what I've been waiting for."

"We didn't realize it. There were times that I couldn't decide if I loved him or hated him," she admitted.

Leighla scoffed. "Get the pout off of your face and gossip with your best friend about your boyfriend. I have been praying for this day for like…six years."

A smile played on Kate's lips. "Me, too."

"So, talk lady."

"Alright. We've been sleeping together for six years. And…I dunno. We just…we never got along because there we had so many issues. He was really upset with me for getting married to Tom. I was upset with him for not telling me how he felt…and for being an ass to me when I got married. And…everything was just a complete mess. Then, I dunno how, but things just started feeling differently. He stopped being a douchebag and was being affectionate to me. And…it just…felt right," she explained.

Leighla squealed with excitement. "Oh my God! That's so cute! And now you guys are finally dating?"

Kate nodded. "We're official."

"Ugh. This whole thing is so perfect. I'm so happy that you two are finally together. Col and I have been waiting for this for so long. We can go on double dates now!" she excitedly gushed. "I'm so excited!"

"Yeah. Jon and I would love that."

"Like you had a choice," she shot with a smirk. "So, how's the sex?"

"Leighla!"

"Oh come on! This is what best friends do!"

Kate laughed. "That's true." She paused. "It's amazing."

"Really? Is he big? He seems like he would be."

"Huge," Kate replied, smirking.

"Ahh! I knew it!" she yelled. "You go girl."

"Thanks."

"I'm so happy we're finally talking about this."

"Me, too. I'm sorry that I never told you. I just…I dunno."

"Don't be silly. Besides, I've known about it anyway. So, it wasn't really like you were keeping anything from me," Leighla reasoned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You just thought you were smarter than I am."

"That's true," Kate agreed, cuddling up with her best friend, finally feeling more comfortable about the situation. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Do you think I need to worry about this bullshit with Renee?"

"Oh sweetie. Don't let the bitch bother you. You can totally take her."

"I'm really nervous. Now, he's my boyfriend, which makes it all the more…intimidating. I dunno why it changed. But now, I'm actually afraid of him being away…with her."

"He loves you. Even I've seen it in his eyes in the way that he looks at you. On his end, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. On her end, I'll set her ass straight, if she proves to be a problem. Seriously, I will take her the fuck out."

Kate laughed. "Thanks. You're seriously the best best friend anyone could ever ask for."

"That's because I just love you so much." Leighla paused. "So, you're still not going back to work?"

"Not today."

"Good because I wanna spend today with my partner in crime."

"Good. I do, too."

* * *

"So…" Colby spoke, breaking the silence between him and his best friend. They were on a plane, headed to California.

"So…" Jon replied.

"You know, I have a speech to officially give you, right?"

He laughed. "Of course."

"You're dating my little sister," Colby began. "And you know how special my sister is to me. She's my best friend in the entire world. And you're my non-family best friend. But you know that she will always come out ahead of you." Jon nodded, understanding what Colby was saying. "So, if you hurt her, I will probably murder you and hide your body somewhere that no one will ever find it…after I cut it into a million tiny pieces."

Jon raised his eyebrows. "Wow. So that sounds like fun. But point made. And I know, man. But just so you know, I am completely head over heels in love with her. Kate is the most incredible woman that I've ever met in my entire life. And I just want to be with her and make her happy. I would rather die than ever hurt her. And I know that I can be a real dickhead, so for me to say all of that…I'm being honest."

"I know, but it's a required speech for me to give you. I'm her big brother. I have to protect her," Colby told him.

Jon nodded. "I got you, man. I can promise you that I'm gonna take care of Kate," he assured her. "I would do anything for that woman."

"Good. That's what I want to hear."

"Listen, you've seen us fight and all of that shit. But I've loved her for so long. I would never do anything to compromise what I have with her. I want to be with her. I don't wanna fuck this up. I couldn't."

"That girl loves you. I can see it in her face and her body language. Even the way that she would bitch at you. My sister adores you."

"Trust me, you have no idea how much I love her. She's my world."

Colby nodded. "I believe you."

Jon smiled. "Thank you."

"So…you really thought you could hide this from me?" he asked with a laugh.

"I guess I thought I was a better liar than I am."

"When you two look at each other, it's…electric. It's like…it's obvious, man. There's so much…fire there. Everyone can see it," Colby explained.

"Do you think Renee would try to hurt my relationship with Kate?" Jon asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Uhh…where did that come from?"

"Kate seems a little uncomfortable about her…said she was smug when she came to my hotel room that morning," he explained.

"You know, I don't see Renee as that kind of vindictive bitch…but when a girl likes a guy, anything is really possible. You know how women can get," Colby replied. "Just make sure that you don't get caught in any situations where you're alone with her or anything like that, and I'm sure it'll all be fine."

Jon nodded. "Yeah. It's just been so long since I've had a girlfriend that I'm rusty. I have no idea what I'm doing. And I'm really afraid that I'll mess it up. I don't want to. Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

"You're just doing it because you love Kate. Don't worry, man. It'll be alright."

"I hope so. I don't wanna fuck up again. And I definitely don't want Kate to think that she can't trust me."

"You'll be fine."

"Yeah. I just…you know, the thing is that this is all just so weird for me. Not only am I in a relationship, but I'm in one with the only person I've ever really wanted. It's weird to be able to talk to about this."

"It's a nice change to hear you say all of this shit about Kate instead of pretending to bitch about how much you hate her," Colby pointed out.

Jon let out a chuckle, but the smile on his face was undeniable. This guy was crazy about his sister. It made Colby feel happy knowing that how much he cared for her. He was confident that his sister was safe with his best friend. And when it came to Kate, when he said safety, he meant emotional safety. Her heart was safe in his hands. That was all Colby really wanted for her. And he could see that Jon made her happy…truly happy. That made him happy.

"You know…I wanna marry her," Jon blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Colby asked, in disbelief. "You only started dating her yesterday. You may wanna slow it down a bit."

"I know. I just…it feels so much longer. I've loved her for years."

"Well, don't put a ring on it, yet. Just enjoy the fact that two of you are finally in a relationship…and can finally be open about it. Don't rush it."

"I'm not looking for rings or anything. I just want you to know that I'm dating her with the intention of marrying her one day. And not in the far away future."

"Well, I guess that's better than wanting to bang her and dip," Colby reasoned. It was true. He would rather his best friend be completely serious about his relationship with Kate than be sleeping with her and ultimately ditching her.

"It is. This is the real deal."

"Good. I'm happy for you, man. And I'm happy that my sister finally has a good guy who will take care of her and love her and who wants to give her everything she could ever want. And as for you, I'm impressed that you're talking like this. I've never heard you say these things about anyone before. In fact, you barely ever say anything that could be considered romantic about any of the chicks you've been involved with."

"I'm gonna do it," Jon spoke, his eyes sincere.

Colby nodded, believing every word he said.

And Jon meant every word that he said. He truly planned on spending the rest of his life with Kate. Nothing…no one…ever meant as much to him as she did. The man was in love with his best friend's sister. And now, she was all his. He was never going to let anything get in between them. Not after having been desperate to be with her for all of those years. It was as if everything in his complicated life was finally falling into place.


	30. Chapter 30

Wasted

Chapter 30

Disclaimer: This is all a work of my overactive imagination. Kate is, as well. I own both the story and Kate.

* * *

**A/N: My amazingly perfect reviewers...you make my life so wonderful. A monster thank you to: nattiebroskette (I know. My dad didn't give any speeches like that...but my brother certainly did. I think my brother is scarier anyway lol), DeeMarie426 (Oh yeah. That girl better watch herself lol), TotalDiva (lol I'm with you.), alibob687 (My boyfriend (should we get married) wants to clean his guns while giving the speech. Ugh. Overprotective boys lol I love it. We do love drama. Nothing makes me happier than writing drama. That might actually sound like I have a pretty sad life lol but I don't. I just love the drama that much lol), xSamiliciousx (If only we could be so lucky...), AnimalloversInc (I hope so, too...but only time will tell), UntilNeverDawns (Of course...it wouldn't be as much fun without the doubt lol), and Cougar3371 (Oh it's building! lol). You guys have no idea how genuinely happy I get when I get your reviews. You're the best. I appreciate all of my readers, followers, and favoriters (Yeah I made that one up). You make me feel special...and like I don't suck at writing. I promise that I'm working on all 500 of the stories I've been posting. It's more like 4 or 5, but again, I'm one for the dramatic hyperboles. Anyways, I hope you're all enjoying. I'd love to continue to know what everyone's thinking! Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

Once Jon and Colby had gotten settled in their hotel rooms, Jon had decided to give Kate a call. He laid down on his bed and grabbed his cell phone. He placed the call, hoping that she would pick it up.

One the fourth ring, she did.

"Hey handsome," her voice greeted.

A smile involuntarily spread across his face, as her voice entered his ears. "Hey beautiful. How are you?" he spoke, feeling his heart begin beating faster in his chest.

"I'm okay. I'm at Leighla's. We've been hanging out. How was your flight?"

"It was pretty good. Your brother gave me the protective big brother speech on the plane," he told her.

"Oh God," she breathed.

"I expected it."

Kate laughed. "Yeah. You know he can be a bit overprotective when he thinks that he needs to be."

"Yeah. But I promised him that I would take extra good care of you."

"Oh yeah?" I bet you'll take really good care of me," she replied, her tone suggestive.

He chuckled. "I can do that, too. God, I fucking miss you already," he admitted, the hint of whining in his voice.

"I miss you, too, Jon. But we've got about a week, and you'll be back to taking my clothes off as recklessly and lustfully as you possibly can," she joked.

"Oh yeah," he agreed. "No sex with you is gonna be rough."

"You've gone months without sleeping with me," Kate pointed out.

"But it's different now. Now, you're my girlfriend. You know that I love you. I know that you love me. It's not a secret anymore. Everything is okay."

"True. Ugh. This is gonna be rough. But we'll get used to it, right?"

"I mean, I guess. We'll probably never be okay with it, but we'll have a routine."

"I can't wait to see you next week," she spoke with a sigh.

"Me neither."

"Leighla was probing me for gossip about us," Kate told him.

"Oh yeah? Like what? The dirty details of our sex life?" he asked her with a laugh.

"Well…yeah, actually," she replied.

"Oh. What'd you tell her?" he curiously questioned her, a smirk forming on his lips.

"That we have amazing sex."

"You think it's amazing?"

"You know it's amazing. There's nothing like having sex with you. You make me feel so good," she spoke, a moan in her voice. "I love it."

"You know, if you keep talking to me like this, I'm gonna end up hard as a rock," he spoke, warningly.

"Oh yeah? I like the sound of that," she flirtatiously spoke.

"You do? Look at you, you pervert," he teased.

"Ugh. The prospect of a week without sex with you suddenly feels like I've already gone a year without it."

"I know. I miss you, babe."

"I miss you, too."

"I wish you were with me right now."

"Me, too. I wish I was cuddling up with you."

"Hey! What am I?! Suddenly, I'm not good enough for you?" Jon heard Leighla's voice in the background. He let out a laugh.

"Tell Leighla I said hello."

"Jon says hi."

"Tell Jon that I promise to take wonderful care of his girlfriend," she spoke, teasingly.

"Good," he replied. "Alright, baby. I'll let you go hang out with Leighla. I should probably get back to the gym anyway."

"Okay."

"I love you, Kate," he told her.

She smiled. "I love you, too, Jon," she reciprocated.

"I'll text you later or something."

"Okay. I'll be waiting."

"Bye."

"Bye handsome."

With that, their call ended. Jon stared at the phone for a couple of moments, before he finally put the phone down on the bed. He took a deep breath and let it out. This was going to be a lot harder than he had expected it to be. Jon had never missed anyone the way he was now missing Kate. This next week was going to be a long one.

* * *

"How's your boyfriend?" Leighla asked, teasing her best friend.

Kate grinned. "He's good. He misses me," she replied.

"Of course, he does. And you miss him. And you can't wait to be back together, and loving each other, and having hot, dirty, amazing sex on every surface in your apartment," she replied, a huge smirk on her makeup-less face. "By the way, just let me know what surfaces aren't safe. I don't want to touch anything where your man's naked butt has been."

Kate laughed. "I'll make sure I keep you informed." She paused for a moment. "How do you deal with it?"

"With what? Colby being away all of the time?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Leighla sighed. "To tell you the honest truth, I still don't know."

"Really?"

She nodded. "I mean, I'm used to it. But that doesn't make it any easier to handle. I'm with him so rarely in the real swing of things. I spend all of my time missing him."

"Doesn't it drive you crazy?"

"Of course."

"Does it bother you that he's always with a bunch of chicks?"

Leighla shrugged. "Not really. But then again, I've never had any problems with any of them," she pointed out. "Listen, Jon loves you. The guy has been hopelessly in love with you for so long. He would never risk it for anyone else."

Kate nodded. "I know. I'm just nervous, I guess."

"Of course you are. But I honestly don't think you have anything to worry about. Besides, Colby's with him. If he even suspected that Jon was doing anything that would hurt you even a little bit, he would torture and kill him without a second thought."

"That's true," Kate agreed. "Colby would fucking destroy his entire life if he did anything like that. Hell, he'd probably do that for a lesser offense."

"I know. He totally would without hesitating. It's kind of scary, especially at first, but you'll be okay."

"Yeah."

Leighla wrapped her arms around her best friend. "In the meantime, I promise to take wonderful care of you," she told her with a happy smile.

"Well, I do love the idea of getting to spend so much time with my bestie."

"That's the spirit."

"I love you, Leigh."

"I love you, too, Katie."

"I'm so happy that you're my best friend. I don't know how I would handle anything without you."

"Well, I'm also happy that you're my best friend because first of all, I love you, and you're fucking awesome. And secondly, if it wasn't for you, I would have never met Colby. So, you are literally the best thing that has ever happened to my life."

Kate smiled. "If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be in a nuthouse, by now."

"That's probably true." The two women laughed. "So, when are you going back to work?"

"Tomorrow. Might as well. It's gonna be so weird seeing Chloe with a ring on her finger," Kate admitted.

"I'm curious as to how big it is," Leighla admitted.

"That's what she said," she joked. "But in all honesty, I just hope mine was bigger. But hers probably is."

"Yours was pretty big."

Kate nodded. "It was."

"Don't you still have it?"

"Yeah. It's in my jewelry box. I don't really ever look at it. It's a little weird to see it. I'm only keeping it because…I dunno. I'm not gonna pawn it. I don't need the money. It's just a whole weird situation.

"It is. Can you Google what people do or something?"

Kate laughed. "I'm just gonna keep it."

"Well, it is a gorgeous ring. I wonder what kind of ring Jon is gonna get you," Leighla said, smirking.

Kate gave her a look. "We only started our relationship yesterday. We're not talking about getting married. We're just trying to make our relationship work."

Leighla rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't be so naïve, my friend. You two are gonna get married. You've been in a relationship for years already. Maybe it wasn't an exclusive one, but it still counts. Hell, you were even married but were still with Jon. So, you guys have been at it for a while now," she pointed out.

Kate opened her mouth to argue against that but, then, shut it. Actually, she believed that Leighla was right. They may have not been in an official relationship, but they had kind of been in a strange variation of one for a long time. It was the most successful relationship she had ever managed to maintain. Hell, she had been in love with Jon for years. Maybe marriage wasn't as far away as she thought it was.

"Thank you. I know I'm right," Leighla gloated with a smug smile, the direct result of Kate's silence.

"Listen, you're right, but right now, I'm not focusing on getting married and neither is Jon. This is the first time that we can be together…for real. I'm just enjoying it. I'm happy that we're finally dating. I'm happy that this isn't a secret anymore. I'm happy with the way that things are," Kate explained.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah," she brushed her off with a roll of her eyes.

"Leighla, please don't talk to Jon about marrying me," she requested.

"Ugh. Why do you have to take away all of my fun? What a bitch," she breathed, jokingly. "I've been waiting for this to happen for so long, and now you won't let me have my meddling fun. You're so selfish. I'm a part of your relationship with Jon, too."

Kate laughed at her. "You're too involved in my relationship already. We've barely been together for twenty-four hours."

"Uh that's my job. I'm the crazy best friend. Besides, Colby and I never have any drama. I need to keep myself busy with your drama."

"You're too much sometimes," she said, shaking her head with a grin on her face.

"But you love me. I keep it fun. And I'm beautiful. You love to look at my beautiful face."

"I do love you. But you need to get off of this marriage thing already. Jon and I will get married if and when the time is right for us," Kate told her. "Seriously. Us being Jon and me. Not you and me. As much as I love you, it's for Jon and I to discuss. Nosy."

"Like I said, I have no drama. I need yours."

"There isn't any drama anymore. We're together."

"Well, there's no harm in making sure that things are moving along in a timely fashion."

"You're insane. We started dating yesterday. You keep forgetting that point."

Leighla shrugged. "That's just a technicality. We don't need to get all tangled up in the silly details," she dismissed.

Kate laughed. "What am I gonna do with you?" she rhetorically asked.

"Love me."

"True," she agreed.

"Love me a lot."

She laughed again. "I do. I promise."

"Good."


	31. Chapter 31

Wasted

Chapter 31

Disclaimer: This didn't happen in real life. I made it up. Kate is all mine.

* * *

**A/N: So in love with my amazing readers. True story. By the way, not that it's important for you all to know, but I'm already sick of the cold weather. I have the heat on and three blankets on top of me, and I'm still freezing. Ugh. I miss Spring time. Anyways, a huge thank you to the best, most incredible reviewers ever: nattiebroskette, alibob687, UntilNeverDawns, Cougar 3371, Damnitambrose, xSamiliciousx, and DeeMarie426. I'm in need of a serious nap. Unemployment is exhausting. Actually, it probably has something to do with being up late because I have no reason to be up early. Hence why I have so much to write. And to all the Dominos readers, I'm attempting to update today. I have too many stories. It's hard to keep up. But that's my fault anyway lol I hope you all enjoy this one. I love you guys bunches and bunches! XoXoXo**

* * *

"So, I have to tell you something," Jon told Joe backstage at the evening's live show, while they were hanging out in catering.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Yeah. So, remember that whole thing you do about Kate and me?"

"Oh my God. It's true, isn't it? I was right about you two."

"Well, yeah. She's my girlfriend now," he admitted.

Joe's mouth fell open, not believing this was what he was really hearing. "I was right! I knew it the whole time! You two are in love with each other!"

Jon nodded. "Yup."

"That's awesome. So when did you two start this whole thing?"

"That's a funny story. We started dating the other day."

"Why do I feel there's a 'but' coming on?"

He smirked. "Because there is."

"Alright. Out with it."

"But…we've been sleeping together for like six years."

"No fucking way, man. I knew it! Everyone knew it!"

"How'd you know?" Jon asked.

"Because all you two would ever do is fight with each other, but the whole time you clearly wanted to go in another room and bang. The two of you have always looked at each other like you were in love…and wanted to screw the living shit out of each other," he told him.

"Really?"

Joe nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yeah. You two have always had this insane sexual tension when you were together. It was…like…electric, most of the time, actually. Even the way you guys fought with each other. Everyone was always just waiting for you two to rip each other's clothes off and go at it like animals. We all saw it building up between the two of you. That's why I've harped on it for so long."

"What do you mean by everyone?"

"Everyone. You two always sparked up the drama. And everyone would always make comments about you guys. Even Colby would laugh about it because he saw it, just like the rest of us did."

"Col knew the whole time."

"Knew about you two sleeping together?"

Jon nodded. "He told us that he and Leighla knew the truth the whole time."

"Shit. Was he mad that you were screwing his sister?" Joe questioned.

"No, he wasn't," Colby replied, walking over and sitting with his friends and former Shield members.

"Really?"

"Why the hell would I be mad? I trust him with Kate. I know that he's gonna take care of her. I didn't have anything to worry about then. I still don't have anything to worry about now. If anyone was gonna be with Kate, I'd rather it be my best friend. At least I know she's not with some random asshole," Colby reasoned.

"True," Joe agreed. "Besides, they're perfect for each other."

"Exactly. And to be fair, I'm marrying Kate's best friend. How can I be mad at her for dating mine?" Colby rhetorically asked, pointing out the obvious.

"I keep forgetting that Leighla was Kate's best friend before you got with her," Joe said with a laugh. "At least you're being fair about it."

"Listen, as long as I don't have to hear the gory, disgusting details about their sex life, I'm just happy that I don't have to listen to them fighting anymore. But, I have to admit, it is pretty weird to see them act like a couple. It's actually really fucking weird."

"Bro, I'm sorry, but your sister is really hot. Sometimes it's hard for me to keep my hands off of her. Besides, it's not like you've seen anything that bad. We didn't have sex in front of you or anything like that."

"I would rip my eyeballs out, if I ever had to see that," Colby commented, a grossed out look on his face.

"Your sister is pretty hot," Joe agreed with a smirk.

Both Jon and Colby looked over at him. "Excuse me?" they asked, in unison.

He laughed. "I'm kidding. I mean, she's beautiful and all, but I don't wanna watch her have sex with anyone. Not even Jon," he told the defensive pair.

Jon raised an eyebrow. "I bet."

* * *

After the show that night, Jon and Colby were at the hotel bar, downing a couple of beers, just enjoying themselves.

"You know, I'm really happy that you're finally with Kate...seriously. At least I know exactly who she's with. You know? I know you're not gonna fuck her over."

"Thanks, man. I love your sister a lot. She's important to me."

Colby nodded. "So, does it feel differently now that you're off the market for the first time in a long time?"

Jon chuckled. "It does. I'm also paranoid that Renee is gonna try to do something, and Kate is gonna dump me."

"Bro, don't be crazy. A lot of women are paranoid that every chick wants their boyfriend. And my sister is no exception. Don't let it get to you. Besides, as long as you don't do anything wrong, you don't have anything to worry about."

"You're right," Jon agreed. "It's just weird. You know? I'm not used to being on the road and not having my girlfriend on the road with me…because most of my exes worked with me. It just makes me feel more paranoid that something is gonna go wrong."

"You'll get used to it. Don't get all crazy. I hate leaving Leighla, every single time, but it just makes it more exciting to see her when I do get to come home. Being away from her makes me even happier to see her when I can."

"Yeah. That's true." Jon paused. "So, I got a phone call today…"

"Oh yeah?"

"Apparently, I'm gonna be in a movie or something."

Colby's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I'll be gone for about a month…in Canada."

"That's awesome. Are you excited?"

"Yeah. It's pretty cool. I just hope it isn't a shitty movie."

"What do you know about it?"

"Um…well, I'm playing a cop who gets locked in a prison with crooked cops and some shit," he explained. "Seems cool, I guess."

"That's awesome. Do you know what they're gonna do with you while you're gone? You're pretty over with the crowd. They'll notice that you're not there."

"I have no idea yet. They only told me about the movie."

"Well, still, that all sounds fucking great. Look at you, Mr. Movie Star. You gonna get big and famous like the Rock and only appear live via satellite?" Colby joked.

"You know me a lot better than that," he replied with a smirk.

"You'd never stop wrestling. Even if you were told not to."

"Exactly. I love this shit too much to ever give it up."

"And since you'll be in one place for a month, maybe Kate can go visit you, and when you're not filming, maybe you guys can spend some time together."

"I hope so. I couldn't go that long without seeing her. I want to be with her all of the time," he told him.

Colby smirked. "Lovesick, are we?" he teased.

"What can I say? Your sister is the best lay I ever had," Jon shot back with a smirk. "She's a hot piece of ass."

The two-tone haired Superstar pretended to gag. "Well, that's what I get, huh?" he replied with a grin. He knew that Jon didn't actually think of Kate like that.

"I can't resist an opportunity to dish it back to you."

"Uh…so don't look now, but there's a certain blonde walking in, and her eyes are on you," Colby spoke, lowering his voice a bit.

Jon shut his eyes and breathed loudly, not wanting to deal with that particular situation at the moment…or ever, really. It was too uncomfortable.

"Hey guys," Renee greeted, walking over to the pair.

"Hey," Colby greeted, convincingly faking a smile.

"Hey," Jon greeted, turning to look over at her. His smile looked almost pained.

"What are you two up to tonight?" she asked, desperately trying to make conversation with the pair, well, mostly Jon.

"Just having a couple of beers…talking about some things," Colby replied.

"Oh yeah? Any fun topics?" she pried, trying to involve herself in their conversation.

"Nah…" Jon quickly replied, not wanting to give her a reason to stick around.

"Actually," Colby began, almost enjoying this. He wasn't sure if it was more fun to torture his best friend or to make the point to Renee that Jon was no longer an option for her. "We were talking about Jon's big news."

"Oh? What big news?" she questioned looking at him.

"I dunno. Depends on which news he's talking about," he replied.

"Well, it depends on which you find more exciting," Colby spoke up, trying to control the growing smile on his face.

"Try me."

Jon breathed loudly again. "Fine. I'm doing a movie."

Renee's eyes widened, in a similar reaction to Colby's. "That's awesome. What else is going on?"

He was dreading this moment and wanted to punch his best friend in the face for putting him in this situation. "I also started dating someone," he admitted, avoiding her eyes.

Her face fell. "You have a girlfriend?" she asked, clearly unhappy with that news.

"Yup," he replied with a nod, feeling significantly more uncomfortable with this interaction. He didn't enjoy showing bits of his personal life to many people, much less the woman that he had been seeing at one point in the not so distant past.

"Who?" she asked, seeming both upset and angry.

"Kate…Col's sister," he replied, knowing that this relaxing night was now going to be anything but.

"But you hate her," Renee pointed out. "How are you dating her now?"

"Because I don't hate her. Never really did, actually."

"Those two have been in love with each other for years," Colby interjected.

Renee raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Well then, good for you two," she said, though her voice sounded more spiteful than anything. Her face reflected that same spite. "Alright, well, have a good night," she said, abruptly turning around and storming out.

Jon shot daggers at Colby with his eyes. "You really had to do that?" he asked.

Colby laughed. "Oh come on. She was gonna have to find out eventually. Better to rip that Band Aid off now rather than wait," he said. "Besides, to be fair to her, she deserves to know. That was she's not harping on the hope that you'll be with her again. She can move on and not make a fool out of herself."

"I know, but I was not in the mood to deal with that shit right now."

"Oh, relax. She'll live."

"Obviously. But I just…that's not exactly how I wanted to tell her. I didn't want to be a douchebag about it."

"Let's be honest here, you would have preferred for her to see you and Kate together that way you never had to say anything about it."

Jon thought for a moment. "That's probably true, actually."

Colby laughed. "That's even more douche, actually."

"True, but that's not really my problem, to be fair. I told her that I didn't want to be in a relationship. So, she knew that I wasn't intending on being with her like that. It was just some…companionship, really. I never even slept with her to make the point that I didn't want to be with her like that."

"And yet now, you are…with the woman she thought you hated."

Jon rolled his eyes. "Listen, I don't owe her anything. We were never in a real relationship. Quite frankly, the only woman that I do owe anything to is Kate. She's my girlfriend, and I love her very much."

"I'm not disagreeing with you. And Kate's my sister, so obviously, I'm all for you only caring about her."

"I feel bad. I don't want Renee to be upset. She's a nice woman. She's just not the woman for me."

"You don't have to convince me, man. Number one, I don't think you're an asshole. Number two, I love your girlfriend. I have since the day that she was born. So, don't worry. I'm on your side…and Kate's…probably more Kate's than anyone else's."

"Kate thinks Renee's gonna be a problem."

Colby rolled her eyes. "Kate's husband banged his secretary while they were married. I think she's a little paranoid to begin with," he admitted. "Even if she was sleeping with you at the same time."

"I know. But I want her to see that I care about how she feels."

"She knows." Colby laughed. "Bro, you need to relax. Okay?"

Jon took a deep breath. "You're right." He paused for a moment. "Alright. Let's go back to having a good, relaxing night together…I mean…a bro night."

"Oh? So you mean you don't want to come home with me after this?" Colby teasingly questioned, batting his eyelashes jokingly.

Jon laughed. "You're an ass."


	32. Chapter 32

Wasted

Chapter 32

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Kate is my creation, and therefore, I own her. Sorry, Jon. She's mine.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the love on the last chapter. A special shoutout to my awesome reviewers: nattiebroskette (Why of course you can smell it...it's right there...lol), xSamiliciousx, Khaaaaaaan, TotalDiva, and Cougar3371 (I know. I'm so happy I don't live in Buffalo. Ugh, I couldn't handle that. As for Jon and Colby's friendship...and Jon and Kate's relationship...and if Renee is going to lose her mind...well...we'll just have to see about that. I promise it'll be fun, though!). I feel like now that I've updated three stories already today, it may be time for a nap. And then, maybe I'll update Dominos, too. But...no promises. I like updating a lot, but I'm running out of pre-typed chapters. And typing it up, after handwriting it all out is so time consuming. But I will do my best to keep on updating because I love all of my readers so much :) Love you guys a whole bunch! XoXoXo**

* * *

Kate was back at work. Finally, she was happy again. She felt like she could take on the world. She had been in her office, responding to e-mails, catching up with the goings on of the company she worked for. Kate was so excited about her life, now that she was finally with the man that she loved so much. It felt like all was right with the world again.

There was a knock on her office door, which opened a moment later. It was Tom. Kate wasn't particularly surprised to see that it was him coming in. "Hey Kate," he greeted, shutting the door behind himself.

"Hey Tom." He walked over to her desk and sat in the chair across from her.

"You look a lot better," he observed. "What's the story? I would have called to check up on you, but I feel like if you were with Jon, and he saw that…well, I wasn't looking to cause any more problems for you."

"You could have. Jon wouldn't have a problem with it. At least, I don't think he would. I spoke to him…the other day," she told him.

"Yeah?"

"Colby actually flew home and brought Jon with him."

"I guess you know that he's known about you two," Tom breathed.

She nodded. "Yeah. He called us out on that. He made us talk to each other about everything that was going on. We sorted it all out. So, things are pretty good right now. We're dating now…officially," she explained to her ex-husband, unable to conceal the smile that was pulling at the corners of her lips.

Tom smiled. "Good. I'm glad things worked out for the two of you. I was hoping that was what you were gonna tell me."

Kate gave him a look. "It's just so weird that you care so much about me and…me being with Jon. Don't get me wrong or anything. I really do appreciate that you've been such a good friend to me during all of this. It's just weird that my ex-husband wants me to be with the man that I cheated on him with."

He laughed. "You have to understand something from my end of it. I care about you…very much. If it wasn't for things between you and Jon, I'm sure we'd still be happily married. But things happen. Life happens. And to be honest, I really do want you to be with him. I would rather lose you to the person who is…I dunno…your soul mate…the person that you're supposed to spend your life with. You know what I mean? I'd rather be on the team that loses in the playoffs to the team that ends up winning the World Series. Because at least you lost to the best. It isn't like I lost you to some meaningless fling. I lost you to Jon. It still sucked a lot, but you know, I'm always going to care about you. And a part of me will always wish that we worked out. But I'm content knowing that you're with him," Tom candidly spoke.

She smiled. "I really do appreciate that, Tom." Kate paused. "So, what's Chloe's ring look like?" she curiously questioned.

Tom chuckled at her inquiry. "It's actually not as big as yours. I know that's where you were going with that one. But it's five carats. Yours is seven in the center with another two around the band. Hers is a solitaire. He pulled his cellphone out and showed her a picture.

"Oh wow. That's beautiful," she spoke, genuinely meaning it. She handed the phone back to him. "You're good with the ring shopping."

"Thanks," he replied with a smile.

"How'd you do it?"

"Took her to dinner," he replied. "Nothing crazy."

"Did she cry?"

"Yeah. Why do women cry when their boyfriends propose?" he asked.

"Because a lot of us are happy and excited. I cried because I was so happy that you wanted to marry me. I know it sounds a little dick to say this now, but I was really, really happy to marry you. You know?"

He nodded. "Interesting."

"Did you two pick a date?"

"Not yet. But she's excited and looking into everything right now."

"Cool. Good for you guys. You know, I really am happy for the two of you. I want you to be happy. You're a really wonderful guy, Tom. And I don't know Chloe that well, but as long as you're happy, then I'm happy for you," Kate said, genuinely meaning it. "You're a good person. You deserve to find happiness."

Tom gave her a smile. "Thanks, Kate. You, too. I'm glad that you're finally with Jon, after all of these years. I know that he loves you and will take really good care of you. I want that for you." Kate knew that he meant what he was saying to her.

"I'm happy that we can talk like this and be friendly."

"I want to be on good terms with you. And it might be weird to be close friends or something, but we can get along and chat," he said.

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm gonna visit Chloe later to say congrats."

"She'd like that. She thinks that you hate her."

"I don't. Besides, I was the one that was cheating first. So, it's better that you found someone to be with, while I was off doing my thing with Jon."

"I mean, I could've looked for someone that you wouldn't see every day," he reasoned with a shrug.

Kate shrugged at that response. "Eh. Don't even worry about that. It's all water under the bridge already."

"Well, I'm glad that we're managing to still have a good relationship."

"Me, too."

* * *

"I'm glad that you finally got things going with Kate," Joe told Jon, while the two were hanging out in Joe's locker room.

"Yeah, man. No more bullshit," Jon agreed.

"So…are you gonna marry her?" he asked.

The Lunatic Fringe looked slightly taken aback by that question. "Uh…what?"

"Oh come on. This bullshit has been going on for so long that you two should just be married to each other already."

"Yeah, but she's been my girlfriend for like a week and a half," Jon pointed out.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Oh give me a break. You two have been in what essentially is an open relationship for years. Now you're just exclusive."

Jon considered his friend's words for a moment. "You know, I never really thought of it like that."

"So, just go marry her already."

"I'm trying to not scare her off or anything."

"Oh. Okay. Well…do you want to marry her?" Joe questioned.

Jon took a deep breath. "Yes, of course I do. I've been in love with her for over six years already. I've had more than enough time to get over any commitment fears that I've had or anything like that. I would love to marry her. But before I can do that, I have to show her what a great boyfriend I can be to her and show her that marrying me is a great idea. I'm not gonna try to force a ring on her finger," he explained.

Joe nodded slowly. "Alright. But you know that odds are that she wants to marry you, too, right? You're not the only one that has been in love in this weird relationship," Joe mentioned, trying to convince Jon that this wasn't a one-sided thing, as he had thought it was.

"I know. But I'm trying to do this the right way."

The Superstar known to the world as Roman Reigns thought for a moment. "Is there really a right way, though? If you love each other and all, who really cares what the 'right way' is?" he posed the question.

"True. But I'm just trying to show her what our life together can be like. I want to build up towards that, not just rush right in."

"Alright. That's respectable."

"Thank you."

"Did your biggest fan hear that you're off the market?"

"Ugh." Jon rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Colby made it a point to force me to tell her the other night, when we went to the bar."

Joe laughed. "How'd she take it?"

Jon raised his eyebrows. "She just walked away. But I doubt that she's gonna keep quiet about it for very long. I'm just waiting for her to say something to me."

"Shit, man. That'd suck."

"Yeah, well, here's the thing…I didn't think that it was really necessary to tell Kate and Colby the entire truth about that night in my hotel room with Renee, which might come back and bite me on the ass, if Renee gets really pissed off. She was practically begging me to be with her. She tried to kiss me a couple of times. I didn't let her. But she made it clear that she wanted to be with me. She told me that she was falling in love with me or whatever…just a bunch of shit," Jon revealed. "It was pretty awkward."

"Uh…you may want to tell your girlfriend about that," Joe suggested. "Seriously. If Renee is scorned and wants to ruin your relationship, she could do some damage, especially if you're already hiding something from Kate."

"But I'm afraid that if I tell Kate everything, she's gonna be even more paranoid about me being on the road with Renee."

"And if she finds out that you conveniently omitted the truth about this, she'll be less paranoid?" he questioned.

"That's a good point."

"Bro, just talk to her. I know that Kate can be a bit…animated, but she'll appreciate your honesty with her. It'll show her that she can trust you."

Jon nodded. "You're right," he agreed. "And I want her to know that she can trust me completely."

"Exactly. The only way that she'll trust you is if you're honest with her."

"Yeah." He thought for a moment. "Maybe she doesn't trust me."

Joe rolled his eyes. "You've been dating for not even two weeks yet. Just keep being honest, and you won't have a problem with her trusting you."

"I'll have to talk to her when I go see her."

"That's probably a good idea."

"It's so weird, though."

"What? To not be secretly banging her anymore?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well, yeah," Jon replied with a laugh. "I've wanted to be with her for so long. I could never talk to anyone about how I felt for her. And it just drove me crazy. But now, she's my girlfriend. It isn't a secret or anything. I just…I never really thought that this would happen. It feels so good…like maybe good things do come my way every so often."

Joe raised an eyebrow. "You're dating Kate. She's…no offense or disrespect or anything…but she's hot. Trust me, most of the guys here would do crazy shit for a crack at her. You're a very lucky guy."

He smirked. "I am lucky. Kate is damn near perfect."

Joe nodded. "That's why you have to be honest with her and make it work."

"Yeah. It just sucks being away from her. I don't know how you guys manage to deal with it."

"Not only do I have a fiancée to miss, but I also have Jojo. It really sucks. And you never get used to it. You just learn to deal with it. Probably not what you wanted to hear, but…it's the truth," Joe explained.

"I'd rather hear the truth, anyway."

"It sucks to have to be on the road so much. But…it helps to know that I'm making really good money. I can give my family a great life. I'm taking care of the women that I love."

"Kate doesn't even need me to take care of her. She does really well for herself."

"That's a good thing. You'll never feel like you have to do this in order to support her. But one day, you guys might have kids. At least the both of you will be in the financial situation to support them. Let me tell you, everything changes when you have kids. You never want your baby to want for anything. You want to give your kids everything that they want. So, you might as well save up now. They're really expensive."

"I mean, we're not exactly looking to have a baby or anything. But…I guess it's something we need to think about."

"I wasn't exactly planning on having Jojo either, but sometimes, life happens…well, in the heat of the moment."

"Kate's on birth control."

"Oh…well, even better for you."

Jon smirked. "We've been at it for six years. Trust me, she would have gotten knocked up already, if she wasn't."

"What would you do if she was?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, it has been six years. It isn't like she's some random chick. Besides, I love her. Aside from being completely terrified about being responsible for my own human being's life, I don't think I'd have a problem with it."

"Good for you, man."

"I'm planning on being with her forever anyway."

"Look at you. In a relationship for a little over a week, and suddenly, you're practically a married man," Joe teased.

"What can I say? I'm in love with her."

"Good. I hope you two can make it work. I'm rooting for you. I'd love to go to your wedding," he said with a laugh.

Jon smiled. "Who says that you'd even be invited?" he joked.

"Ouch, bro."

The two men laughed.


End file.
